A cœur perdu rien n'est impossible, mais rien n'est plus pareil
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Quand on n'a plus rien à quoi s'accrocher on en arrive parfois à prendre des décisions extrêmes ! Tony ne fait pas exception à la règle.
1. Chapter 1

Il resserra inconsciemment le col de son manteau afin de se protéger du vent glacial qui tentait de s'y engouffrer. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le ciel où des nuages noirs de pluie s'amoncelaient au loin, succédant ainsi à la nuit dans une danse des plus synchrones.

A cette heure matinale il avait peu de chance de croiser quel qu'âme qui vive, ce qui lui convenait tout-à-fait au vue de ce qu'il venait faire ici. Et puis il n'était pas d'humeur sociable et communicative ces derniers temps.

Il détestait cet endroit, synonyme à ses yeux de souffrance, de perte, de souvenirs d'un bonheur depuis longtemps révolu. Et pourtant il s'y tenait, de sa propre initiative, sans personne pour l'y encourager ou l'y astreindre, si ce n'est ce sentiment de devoir à accomplir, ce travail de mémoire à réaliser et le respect qu'il éprouvait envers la personne qui y reposait, en paix espéra-t'il. Comme lui si tout fonctionnait comme il le souhaitait.

Il remonta d'un pas rapide l'allée bordée de vieux chênes et de hautes haies taillées, les graviers grinçant sinistrement sous ses pieds. De hautes stèles, des petites croix grises, blanches, des sépultures et des tombeaux à perte de vue, quelques caveaux familiaux et au loin une vieille chapelle en ruine aux murs envahis par le lierre et les feuilles de vignes. Plus loin encore des arbres squelettiques dont les branches décharnées se mouvent au gré du vent, telles des spectres ou des âmes perdues dansant avec la brume vaporeuse du matin, trouvant là un semblant de compagnie dans leur univers si vide de vie, si tristement gris.

Il connaissait le chemin par cœur pour l'avoir effectué tant de fois, aussi bien de jour que de nuit (il escaladait alors la lourde porte en fer forgé, heure de fermeture oblige).

Il bifurqua soudain sur sa droite, avança de quelques pas et s'arrêta devant une petite tombe bien entretenue Caitlin Annabella Todd. Il s'accroupit et en chassa les quelques feuilles mortes que le vent avait poussées là.

- Bonjour Kate, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

Et comme à chaque fois il pouvait presque entendre la voix de son amie lui répondre : _comment crois-tu que j'aille Tony ? Je suis morte pour l'amour du ciel !_

Mais c'était là une routine qu'il effectuait chaque samedi (enfin ceux où lui et son équipe n'étaient pas de roulement). Ce même rituel qui se poursuivait inlassablement par une conversation à sens unique il lui racontait les dernières nouvelles, les enquêtes qu'ils avaient résolues et celles qui prendraient infiniment plus de temps il lui disait comment se portaient les autres, parfois beaucoup plus rarement comment il allait lui-même (cela n'avait jamais était son fort de s'épancher sur ses sentiments, du moins de façon claire et honnête, quand bien même son interlocuteur était un mort).

Si c'était un bon jour il lui parlait de ses espérances quant à l'avenir, ses désirs, sa volonté d'avancer vers l'inconnu et de cesser le surplace qu'il pratiquait depuis des années mais cela ne s'était plus produit depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Quand c'était un jour sans, c'est-à-dire les dix ou onze dernières fois (mais qui comptait hein ?), il se tenait là, muet quant à ce qui provoquait son humeur maussade, évitant tout sujet ayant de près ou de loin un quelconque lien avec sa personne, avec sa vie. Ainsi il ne parlait que des autres, du monde qui devenait de plus en plus fou et hostile, du réchauffement climatique qui lui règlerait bientôt son compte si l'humanité ne changeait pas sa façon d'être, de la disparition étranges des abeilles et du prix Nobel de la paix décerné à , de l'avancée de la médecine et de la science jugée bien moins intéressante par la presse que celle des dernières technologies ou du dernier Scorcèse, du désintérêt de plus en plus marqué des américains pour ces mêmes actualités et de tout ce qui ne touchaient pas directement à leur confort de vie. Et puis il y avait les niks qui venaient de perdre contre les lakers par trente points d'écart, de McGee et de son dernier livre qui ironiquement s'intitulait _Rien ne va plus_, de Ducky, de Abby, parfois de Ziva, toujours de Gibbs, de son caractère que jalousait bon nombre de grizzly, du bateau qui s'éternisait dans sa cave, à moins qu'il l'en eut sorti par quelque tour de magie, de son penchant pour les rousses toujours manifesté …

Ça s'était avant.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Aujourd'hui il ne serait question que de lui. Et de la plus grande décision de sa vie. Celle qui bouleverserait toute la donne, celle qui tirerait définitivement un trait sur les huit dernières années de sa vie. Et il ne savait comment l'aborder, il ne pouvait trouver les mots pour l'expliquer (un DiNozzo à court de mots, les autres auraient donné cher pour voir ça à n'en pas douter !).

- Ce n'est pas une visite comme les autres aujourd'hui Katy. Je crains fort de ne plus pouvoir venir aussi souvent désormais. Mais je sais que tu comprendras, tu sais que je n'ai plus le choix, j'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps ! soupira-t'il avec cette profonde amertume teintée de mélancolie qui ne le quittait plus. Cette résignation des personnes qui face à deux choix drastiques n'ont d'autre option que d'en choisir le moins pire.

Il se pencha en avant et avec une infinie délicatesse se mit à caresser le nom gravé dans la pierre froide. Puis il porta une main à son cou d'où il détacha une fine chaine en or au bout de laquelle pendait un médaillon. Saint Michael, patron protecteur des policiers, celui qui de son épée pourchasse et pourfend le mal tandis que de ses ailes déployées il protège l'innocent. Il la porta à ses lèvres et la passa enfin autour de l'angelot potelé qui surplombait l'édifice.

- Veilles sur eux petite sœur car moi je ne serai bientôt plus en mesure de le faire !

Une goutte d'eau vint s'écraser sur la dalle en gré, puis une autre. Bientôt une pluie fine et glaciale s'abattit sur lui, sans qu'il n'y prête plus d'attention que cela. Au diable Ducky et ses recommandations!

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait enfin à sa place quelque part, et il n'allait pas laisser quelques petits désagréments l'y en chasser. Il avait parfaitement conscience que le fait de se sentir vivant et en harmonie dans un tel lieu reflétait un état d'esprit perturbé et dérangé. Pourtant c'était ainsi qu'il le ressentait. Peut-être devenait-il fou ? Ou alors était-ce le désespoir qui semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter. Il ne savait pas, et pour tout dire, de ça aussi il s'en foutait royalement.

- Dieu que tu me manques !Pourquoi est-ce toi qui es partie ? Il aurait été tellement plus juste que ce fusse moi pas de famille ni de proches pour me pleurer. Pas de réels amis non plus en dehors de toi mais ça tu aurais su le surmonter j'en suis sûr ! Tu as toujours été si forte, bien plus que tu ne t'en donnais le crédit, et tellement plus que moi ! Regardes-moi ! J'en suis réduit à ne parler qu'avec les morts, et moi je n'ai pas l'excuse d'être médecin légiste pathétique !

« Tu m'aurais surement botté les fesses jusqu'à Seattle si j'avais émis de tel propos de ton vivant, mais c'est là le hic tu n'es plus là, tu m'as laissé derrière et je me suis égaré, je ne retrouve plus ma route, et je m'en fous. Car les personnes que j'y croise sont sans réelle consistance, froides, distantes, impersonnelles, ou alors égoïstes, mesquines, déloyales, cruelles. »

« Je me fais souvent l'idée d'être ce funambule sur la corde raide qui avance, un bandeau sur les yeux, et qui entend en bas les clameurs et les petits cris de mécontentement, ceux des spectateurs déçus de ne pas me voir tomber, impatients de me voir échouer. Et il y a ceux que ça n'intéressent même pas. Et puis il y avait toi, autrefois, mais ta main tendue à disparue avec toi. Et il ne reste que ces personnes en bas. Et toi quelque part tout là-haut mais je ne te vois pas, je ne t'entends pas ! Tu n'es plus là.

Et comme d'un claquement de doigt la douleur se fit aussi forte qu'au premier jour et l'envahit totalement, telle une vague déferlante. Une boule douloureuse se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer, l'empêchant même d'essayer.

Et puis un bruit de pas derrière lui attira son attention brièvement, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il n'était pas plus curieux que ça de savoir qui venait troubler son instant de communion avec son ancienne partenaire.

Non ! Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est que cet importun lui fiche la paix, c'était son moment à lui, et il tenait à tirer sa révérence loin des regards indiscrets.

Une main s'abattit violemment sur son épaule, le faisant involontairement sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là DiNozzo ? Tu sais pertinemment que tu n'y es pas le bienvenu !

Et il ferma les yeux avec fatalisme et acceptation. Une réalisation lui sauta au visage : le destin avait vraiment un sens de l'humour tordu! Il avait fallu que ce fut cette personne parmi toutes les autres qui vienne interrompre ses pathétiques adieux.

Et soudain le vase déborda, les barrières se rompirent et il se mit à rire, à rire sans aucune limite ni retenue, compulsivement, douloureusement, jusqu'à ce que des larmes lui montent aux yeux, larmes qu'il s'autorisa pour une fois à laisser couler. Aujourd'hui était un jour à part, c'était le premier du reste de sa vie!

Car aujourd'hui, de sa propre main, Tony DiNozzo allait mourir ! Le clown est mort, venez fêter le cirque que fut sa vie car elle arrive à son terme!

* * *

**C'est curieux comment une idée germe dans votre cerveau jusqu'à ne plus vouloir s'en décrocher et au final la seule solution qui vous reste est de la rédiger sur papier pour lui donner sa part concrète d'existence.**

**Une suite pourrait éventuellement voir le jour même si je ne sais pas quand. A moins que ce chapitre se suffise à lui-même. On verra.**

**En tout cas j'espère que cette ébauche de fic ne vous aura pas trop ennuyé, voir vous aura plu. A bientôt, pour la suite ou pour une tout autre histoire**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous. **

**Comme j'en avais émis la possibilité voici la suite. Un grand merci à ceux qui m'y ont encouragée.**

**Alors non je ne me suis pas trompée pour ceux qui en douteraient ou se questionneraient, ce chapitre est bien en lien avec celui du cimetière. Comment ? Je vous laisse le découvrir, même si ce n'est pas pour toute suite.**

**Tout d'abord un AVERTISSEMENT : ce chapitre contient un sujet pouvant être très difficile à la lecture puisqu'il y est fait mention de pédophilie rien de graphique ni de détaillé, mais cela pourrait choquer ou blesser certain ce qui n'est absolument pas dans mon intention. Si j'en fais mention c'est que cela donne une explication détaillé à l'état d'esprit de Tony . Ce chapitre cependant peut ne pas être lu et vous pouvez passer directement au chapitre trois. J'y ferai un rapide résumé en omettant toute mention du sujet délicat qui est traité ici afin que vous ne ratiez rien de tangible ou d'important. Pour les autres bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas réellement dormi. Enfin par "dormi" il faisait allusion à ces quelques heures grappillées ici et là, sur une chaise ou assis à son bureau, dans une cave une fois, dans une voiture d'autre fois. Oubliés matelas, oreiller, et même ce foutu réveil que bien souvent on maudit d'exister mais qui lui aurait paru à ce moment-là le summum d'un luxe retrouvé. Que n'aurait-il donné pour dormir du sommeil du juste, obtenir le repos compensateur tant désiré au lieu de cette pseudo-mascarade où il se réveillait chaque fois plus fatigué que quelques heures avant.

L'affaire sur laquelle il enquêtait - rectification: avait travaillé – avait été très éprouvante, tant physiquement que psychologiquement ou émotionnellement, même si toutes à leur façon avait leur part de drame et de tristesse. Mais celles qui touchaient les enfants l'étaient tout particulièrement.

Celle-ci était de celles que l'on oublie jamais vraiment, de celles dont il est fréquent de rêver - de cauchemarder - de celles pour lesquelles on remet sans cesse en doute ses propres compétences tant on tient à la résoudre et où chaque minute qui passe constitue une minute de trop.

De celles aussi où on accepte de s'investir à 200%, s'y perdant totalement corps et âme, oubliant de manger, de se reposer, d'évacuer le stress, de respirer.

De celles où on signe immédiatement, sans regret ni arrière-pensée, quand il est question d'entrer sous couverture dans un de ces trop nombreux réseaux pédophiles qui se développent dans le pays.

Heureusement ce cauchemar éveillé était enfin terminé : le leader et deux de ses acolytes étaient derrière les barreaux, pour de longues années enfin s'ils ne se faisaient pas butter par les autres prisonniers même parmi les criminels il y avait un code d'honneur commun, à savoir pas touche aux enfants. Et encore moins de cette manière. Oui il ne donnait pas chère de leur peau, et ce n'est pas lui qui irait les pleurer.

Pareil pour celui qu'il avait abattu. A vrai dire il s'en félicitait presque. Bien sûr l'enquête qui ne manquerait pas d'être ouverte par les affaires internes pour savoir si oui ou non son tir était justifié l'embêtait un peu mais uniquement parce qu'il allait devoir parler, évoquer à voix haute ce qu'il avait vu là-bas, dans cette succursale de l'enfer, ce qu'il y avait fait aussi, les circonstances ayant provoqué la mort du sergent Burke. Comme si le rédiger dans un rapport en trois exemplaires ne suffisaient pas !

Il voulait laisser tout ça derrière lui, calfeutrer cette enquête quelque part dans les limbes de son cerveau et en perdre la clé. Faire un trait sur ces monstruosités, ces photos d'enfants aux yeux vides, âgés, ces « discussions » inhumaines et repoussantes, monstrueuses.

Et tant d'autres détails du même genre. Ne plus se rappeler le sourire malsain et pervers et les yeux empli de désir du leader, le lieutenant Matthews, qui faisait savoir au reste du groupe que ce soir serait un de ces « soirs » pour un petit innocent dont le seul crime était d'avoir attiré l'attention de ces hommes.

Et lui s'était tenu là, immobile, impassible, imperturbable, vu de l'extérieur il s'était tenu là et n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt, le bon moment pour intervenir n'était pas encore arrivé, il avait encore besoin de temps pour réunir le maximum de preuves, pour faire tomber un maximum de pourris, et à long terme sauver un le plus grand nombre d'enfants.

Mais même en sachant tout cela il ne pouvait apaiser sa conscience, cela ne lui faisait pas oublier que dans une pièce à l'écart un enfant apprenait à ses dépens que les monstres existaient, et pas uniquement dans un placard ou sous un lit. Et c'est pourquoi il ne parvenait à se défaire de cette culpabilité et du dégout qu'il ressentait à chaque instant.

Et c'est pourquoi il savait que ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il dormirait non plus. Malgré une douche brulante il se sentait toujours aussi sale. Le regard que lui avait jeté les policiers en faction devant la maison, celui de Ziva malgré sa tentative pour le dissimuler, l'incapacité de McGee à croiser ses yeux, à lui adresser la parole, tout cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà : il s'était avili en présence de ces monstres, il avait su tenir jusqu'au bout ce qui n'était pas normal pour un agent intègre ayant un sens de la morale développé. Il n'avait pas craqué ce qui à leurs yeux, et aux siens, constituait une faute, et une source d'interrogation quant à son éthique, sa déontologie.

Il fallait que lui-même ait une part d'ombre, quelque chose d'anormal pour avoir su mener à bien tout cela, pour avoir supporté les cris qui résonnaient dans toute la maison sans qu'il n'intervienne, sans qu'il porte secours à cet enfant apeuré qui appelait à l'aide.

C'est ça qu'il voyait dans leur regard, ce qu'il voyait lui-même en regardant dans le miroir.

C'est ces appels de détresses et d'effroi, de douleur, de désespoir enfin qu'il entendait dans le silence de son appartement. Il avait beau se boucher les oreilles, mettre la télévision et la chaîne hifi à plein volume, ils étaient toujours là, ces cris.

Il se sentait si seul aussi, portant cette misère sur les épaules, le poids d'une culpabilité qui allait finir par le terrasser. Personne, aucun de ses soi-disant collègues, ne lui avait demandé comment lui allait. Non ils l'avaient regardé une seconde et tout aussi vite ils l'avaient jugé et condamner. Ils lui avaient tourné le dos, comme si tout était de sa faute.

Et d'une certaine façon ils ne se trompaient pas. Un mort, trois prisonniers, et quatre enfants sauvés. Et une innocente victime. Une petite fille de huit ans aux yeux cristallins et aux longues boucles blondes. Une fillette au corps recouvert de bleus, de contusions et de d'autres stigmates qu'il ne pouvait décemment nommer sans aggraver les nausées qui refusaient de le quitter.

Une victime qu'il aurait pu sauver s'il était intervenu plus tôt, s'il avait écouté son instinct et non pas attendu les ordres venus d'un bureaucrate endimanché bien calé dans son fauteuil et qui ne savait pas ce qu'être sur le terrain signifiait, qui certes aurait une petite pensée pour cette enfant ce soir en rentrant chez lui et en embrassant les siens, mais qui en dehors de ça n'aurait pas de problèmes pour trouver le sommeil, le sentiment du devoir accompli le satisfaisant pleinement.

Une fillette, et quelque part des parents qui hurleraient, pleureraient, souffriraient. Qui exigeraient des réponses à leur pourquoi mais n'obtiendraient aucunes réponses satisfaisantes, aucunes qui ne leur ramèneraient leur petit trésor. Aucun réconfort, et encore moins de lui.

Elle était morte dans ses bras, une plaie à l'arme blanche au niveau de son petit cou blanc et rien de ce qu'il avait tenté n'avait pu la sauver.

Elle était morte dans ses bras, les yeux suppliants, effrayés, luttant contre cette obscurité qu'elle avait toujours détestée et lui, malgré toutes ses tentatives, n'avaient pas su l'apaiser. Comment explique-t'on à une enfant si jeune que c'est la Mort qui vient la chercher alors qu'elle a tout juste commencé à Vivre ? Qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur, que de l'autre côté tout est beau et lumineux, sans peur ni souffrance, quand la seule chose que cette fillette désire vraiment est de revoir son papa et sa maman, grand-pa et tante Vivi, et son grand frère Toby même si parfois il se moque d'elle, et Shepp son petit chat gris et blanc qui a peur des souris, elle veut revoir ses amies sauf Kathy qui a tiré sur ses tresses, et Mme Pine sa maîtresse d'école aussi, mais elle ne veut pas le voir lui, pas cet étranger qui la tient dans ses bras et qu'elle a déjà vu, et qui lui fait peur, presque autant que l'obscurité, parce qu'elle l'a vu avant, avec les vilains messieurs qui lui ont fait si mal.

Il savait que c'était malsain de s'imaginer la vie et l'entourage d'une victime, de donner un nom aux êtres et aux personnes, de lui créer une famille pour le moins fabriquée, mais quelque part il lui donnait une identité. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom, ni même son prénom. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne un matricule, une Jane Doe de plus, même l'espace de quelques heures. Il lui devait ça.

Il ne se rappelait pas après ça combien de temps s'écoula avant que finalement l'ordre soit donné. Il ne se souvint que de ce moment d'infinie détresse puis cette rage aveugle qui l'envahit, ce besoin de faire mal, de détruire, de ne rien laisser derrière lui.

Une porte qui explose, de la fumée partout, des membres du swat qui se fondent dans la pièce tels des ombres, des oiseaux de proie, et enfin ses équipiers.

Et Gibbs qui lui crie quelque chose parce qu'il ne bouge pas, il est là, assis dans le noir à même le sol, droit, statique, et ne bouge pas. Mais ce que Gibbs ne sait pas, parce qu'il ne le voit pas avec toute cette fumée, c'est qu'il ne peut pas bouger. Il ne peut pas L'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Elle qu'il tient contre sa poitrine, son front posé contre ses boucles blondes, lui murmurant doucement « je suis désolé, pardonnes-moi, je suis tellement désolé », encore et encore.

Et il entend de nouveau la voix de Gibbs, plus près lui semble-t'il, toujours aussi impatiente, puis un « merde » et un « j'ai besoin d'une équipe médicale ici». Et lui, la seule chose qui lui vient en tête c'est : pourquoi ? Pour quoi faire ?

Il voit Gibbs se pencher sur lui, ses lèvres bouger, des sons être articulés mais il ne parvient à en saisir le sens. Il n'entend pas vraiment non plus, juste ce bruit sourd à ses oreilles, son sang, et son cœur qui semble vouloir s'extirper de sa cage thoracique en jouant un rythme effréné. Son cœur. Qui bat. La vie. Sa mort.

Et soudain il fut pris d'une fureur sans nom, de celle qui ne laisse place à aucune autre pensée, de celle dont on se laisse submergé, et guidé.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se mit en mouvement, avançant avec détermination, l'arme au poing, un revolver qu'il avait arraché des propres mains de son patron sans en faire la demande ni attendre une quelconque autorisation. Juste comme ça. Une arme qui était maintenant sienne tant dans la possession que dans son utilisation.

Et c'est avec une amère satisfaction qu'il vit une silhouette surgir devant lui, un homme de petite taille aux épaules musclées mais au dos vouté, à la jambe gauche trainante – résultat d'un éclat d'obus lors de la première guerre du golfe – et au regard perfide et cruel bien qu'il ne puisse clairement le voir du fait de la fumée mais qu'il pouvait amplement deviner, la force de l'habitude après l'avoir si longtemps côtoyé. Le sergent instructeur Charlie Banes. Banes qui n'était pas un poltron, c'était bien là son unique qualité, et qui avait préféré la mort à la privation de liberté qui l'attendait s'il se faisait pincer. Requête que lui avait satisfaite avec joie quand il avait vu l'homme s'avancer vers lui un cran d'arrêt à la main. Une arme qu'on lève, un doigt qui presse une détente et en une seconde quarante ans d'existence réduit à rien. Et pas l'ombre d'un regret. Légitime défense n'est-ce pas ?

Et sans attendre il s'élança vers la pièce adjacente où il y trouva Matthews, mais il avait été devancé et l'homme, qui lui était un lâche patenté, se tenait contre le mur, les bras écartés et les jambes flageolantes, le canon d'un fusil s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un membre du swat le fouillait et qu'un autre lui lisait ses droits. Une sensation de regret le saisit le lieutenant s'en tirait à trop bon compte à son goût. Tant pis !

Il entendait son patron vociférer son prénom mais une fois encore il l'ignora et poursuivit sa route, un couloir, des escaliers, de nouveau un couloir, dépassant des hommes en uniformes ou cagoulés, pénétrant dans des pièces qu'il savait n'avoir pas encore été sécurisées mais c'était là le cadet de ses soucis. Il n'avait ni gilet pare-balle ni autre moyen de protection mais de ça aussi il s'en foutait. Il avait un flingue, ses réflexes et un couteau de poche à la ceinture pour lui. Et n'oublions pas cette rage à laquelle se mêlait des d'décharges d'adrénaline et d'endorphine. Qu'avait-il à craindre ? Et puis même si le pire devait arriver c'était là les risques du métier, il savait la probabilité d'une mort précoce lorsqu'il avait signé. Et lui n'avait pas de famille pour le pleurer, pas comme Elle.

Il courut, et courut comme s'il était à la poursuite du Diable en personne; mais il n'en croisa aucun. C'est ce que Gibbs lui hurla quand il lui saisit l'épaule d'une poigne de fer après qu'il eut trébuché sur une marche, le secouant jusqu'à provoquer en lui une impression de mal de mer.

Il pouvait lire de la colère dans les yeux de son boss. Non plus que ça, celui-ci était livide de fureur. Il vit la main de Gibbs se lever brusquement et se diriger vers le sommet de son crâne pour à n'en pas douter lui asséner la claque du siècle. Enfin c'est ce qu'il présagea car la main n'arriva jamais à sa destination.

Lui aussi était fou de rage et il n'était absolument pas dans ses intentions de se laisser faire.

Il put lire de la surprise dans le regard de son supérieur quand il lui saisit le poignet et qu'il se dégagea violemment de la prise que l'autre exerçait toujours sur son épaule, épaule qui serait à n'en point douté meurtrie et douloureuse plus tard d'avoir été ainsi malmenée. Mais il n'en avait cure pour le moment. Pas plus qu'il ne porta le plus petit intérêt à Gibbs qu'il défia du regard, froidement, le mettant en garde contre l'idée d'intervenir ou de le menacer. Il n'était pas d'humeur, et si ça ne lui plaisait pas qu'il le vire. Il en avait fini avec la laisse et l'obéissance aveugle d'un saint-bernard.

Et il se remit en route sans même un regard en arrière, dans le silence le plus absolu.

C'était terminé lui avait dit Gibbs mais il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux, s'en assurer par lui-même et non pas parce que c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Même si c'était Gibbs.

A Gibbs aussi il lui arrivait de se tromper, de commettre des erreurs. Et pas plus tard que hier, ou avant-hier, ou le jour encore avant. Il aurait dû savoir lire entre les lignes les messages que lui faisait passer régulièrement son agent infiltré, il aurait dû forcer la main à leur hiérarchie, les harceler pour que l'assaut soit donné bien plus tôt. Mais il n'avait rien fait, et lui qui était du genre je m'en balance du protocole, lui qui agissait d'abord et demandait la permission ensuite, lui Leroy Jethro Gibbs avait attendu, et une petite fille en avait payé le prix, une fillette pas beaucoup plus âgée que Kelly quand … Non, il savait qu'il se montrait injuste et cruel.

Pas étonnant que Gibbs lui eut flanqué son poing dans la figure quand il le lui avait balancé – ou plutôt craché - au visage après que tout fut terminé !

Et que Vance, qui était venu voir le résultat de l'opération de ses propres yeux, lui eut dit de rentrer chez lui, de prendre du repos (et du recul), et de ne revenir que quand il serait calmé et disposé à travailler en équipe et non pas à la décimer.

Et il avait obtempéré.

C'était il y a cinq heures et même si sur le moment c'était sorti brutalement, méchamment, il regrettait à présent ces même propos qu'il savait bas, blessants, immérités. Non Gibbs n'avait rien à voir avec ce fiasco. Lui par contre…

C'est juste que le poids de cette culpabilité le brisait . Et sur le moment cela lui avait paru tellement étouffant, si douloureusement insupportable, qu'il la lui avait fallu partager. Et c'est Gibbs qui en avait fait les frais.

Il en était allé de sa survie psychologique, déjà bien entamée : Kate, Jenny, Paula, sa mère, Jeffrey White, Jeanne (la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée, encore une mission d'infiltration calamiteuse).

Et puis toutes ces horreurs vus et vécus, à Peoria, à Philly, à Baltimore.

Il savait que bientôt il atteindrait son point de rupture. Si ce n'était déjà fait. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de solution de retour. Il serait hors d'atteinte, personne ne pourrait plus l'aider.

Non, personne.

Mais y aurait-il quelqu'un à le vouloir de toute façon ? Pour être honnête il en doutait.

_A suivre._

* * *

**Pauv Tony, si éprouvé, si désespéré, si empli de colère. Et malheureusement pour lui ce n'est que le commencement. Je peux être assez tordue dans mon genre et il n'a pas fini d'en baver. Et les autres aussi, dans une moindre mesure. Après tout ils sont une équipe, ils partagent tout ! Sinon où en serait l'amusement !**

**Certaines personnes sont impatientes de savoir qui est cette personne dans le cimetière, et surtout qui en veut à notre Tony au point de vouloir le tuer … ne vous inquiétez pas il est dans mes intentions d'y répondre. Mais pas forcément tout de suite :-P . Je suis curieuse de savoir si vous allez deviner. Un petit indice : il ne s'agit pas d'une seule et même personne (celle du cimetière et l'hypothétique meurtrier).**

**Sinon ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en moins bien, je suis ouverte aux critiques, du moins celles constructives.**

Merci en tout cas de votre fidélité et à bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me voici de retour pour la suite. Désolée pour l'attente.**

**Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et me poussent à poursuivre l'aventure.**

**Comme beaucoup me l'ont fait remarquer le chapitre précédent était particulièrement dur avec un Tony très sombre mais c'était à mon avis un passage obligé pour l'amener sur le terrain que je voulais le voir emprunter et qui commence dès ce chapitre-ci.**

**J'en ai normalement fini avec les sujets pouvant être très éprouvants, même s'il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que je fasse dans le soft par la suite. J'ai Tony et je ne suis pas prête de le lâcher.**

**Comme promis je vais vous faire un résumé du chapitre précédent pour ceux qui ont suivi mon avertissement et préféré ne pas le lire.**

**Tony est entré sous couverture dans une cellule pédophile ce qui a été très éprouvant psychologiquement, en particulier quand une des jeunes victimes est morte dans ses bras. D'abord perdu et confus il est soudain pris d'un accès de rage à l'état brut et lorsque l'assaut est donné fonce dans le tas faisant peu de cas de sa sécurité, ne pensant qu'à la vengeance. Cela se manifeste par une course effrénée dans la maison, Gibbs sur les talons qui tente de le stopper. Lorsqu'il y parvient Tony se montre réfractaire à toute forme d'autorité ou de recadrage, allant jusqu'à repousser physiquement son patron puis à l'accuser devant toute l'équipe d'être responsable du sort de la gamine car il a refusé d'agir plus tôt. Autant dire que Gibbs n'a pas trop apprécié et lui flanque son poing dans la figure. Vance, qui s'était déplacé, demande à Tony de rentrer se calmer chez lui. Commence alors une auto incrimination et l'état d'esprit de Tony continue à se dégrader, prêt à craquer. **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_Il savait que bientôt il atteindrait son point de rupture. Si ce n'était déjà fait. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de solution de retour. Il serait hors d'atteinte, personne ne pourrait plus l'aider. _

_Non, personne._

_Mais y aurait-il quelqu'un à le vouloir de toute façon ? Pour être honnête il en doutait._

* * *

Il était tellement confus, tellement désoeuvré et désemparé que ses pensées filaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler ni même les arrêter. Il avait la désagréable sensation de n'être qu'un pantin aux mains de ses états d'âme qui s'imposaient violemment à lui, ne lui laissant aucune porte de sortie, aucune alternative autre que celle de les ressentir et de les revivre encore et toujours. Il avait l'impression d'être une gigantesque boule de nerf, chaque sensation tentant de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Pour l'instant la colère avait cédé le pas à la douleur, le dégoût et l'amertume. Mais il voyait la nostalgie et l'infinie tristesse qui immanquablement l'accompagnait arriver au grand galop.

L'horloge du salon sonna onze heures. Et il se tenait là dans le noir, assis dans son canapé, une couverture sur les épaules qu'il serrait entre ses mains, une bouteille de whisky posée sur la table basse, plus objet de figuration que de réelle utilisation pour l'homme recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà que la nuit était tombée. Sur le mur le mouvement des ombres que produisaient les lumières orangées de la ville le fascinaient et l'hypnotisaient. Ils ne pouvaient en détacher le regard de peur de les voir disparaître. Elles lui donnaient l'illusion d'une présence, avec elles il n'étaient plus cet être seul et isolé. Elles lui tenaient compagnies quand tous les autres l'avaient fui. Elles lui racontaient à travers leurs danses leur éphémères mais merveilleuses petites vies quand il pouvait à peine distinguer ce que la sienne était devenue.

Ce travail le minait et le détruisait petit à petit. Il en avait parfaitement conscience. Chaque cas, chaque enquête lui enlevait une petite parcelle de lumière. Maintenant quand il se retournait la route parcourue se faisait de plus en plus sombre. Il se sentait sombrer inexorablement vers le fatalisme et le pessimisme. Comme ces flics qui submergés par la dure réalité de la vie finissaient dans l'alcool ou leur arme de service à la tempe.

McGee avait son livre pour exorciser ses démons et ses soucis, Ziva ses trucs de ninja, Gibbs avait son bateau et Ducky ses histoires. Tous avaient trouvé un dérivatif, quelque chose à faire pour se libérer l'esprit.

Et ils avaient tous quelqu'un à qui parler. Gibbs avait son père ou Ducky. McGee sa sœur, Ziva … il ne savait pas mais son éducation au Mossad lui avait surement permis de gérer tout ça. Ducky et Abby avaient le reste de l'équipe.

Mais lui qu'avait-il ? Qui avait-il à ses côtés ?

De façon claire il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit ou la capacité de ressentir. Ni de s'appesantir.

McGee et l'agent David avec leur éternelle remarque sur son incapacité à prendre quoi que ce soit au sérieux son comportement de clown, d'éternel gamin uniquement là pour épater la galerie. Un coureur de jupon faisant fi des sentiments de ses conquêtes alors pourquoi s'inquiéter des siens ? Selon eux rien ne le touchait vraiment. S'ils savaient …

Pour Ducky il possédait le narcissisme des tueurs en série l'empathie en plus. Ce qui l'avait profondément blessé quand il avait entendu le docteur et son patron en débattre ou plutôt s'accorder sur le sujet. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu en revanche c'est cette transition où l'empathie était devenue sympathie, où il parvenait de moins en moins à se différencier de la victime, à ne pas partager la douleur des familles. Il s'était laisser corrompre, mais par le bon côté. De neutre et de mise à distance il était devenu partisan et impliqué. Jusqu'à cet après-midi où l'espace de quelques minutes il s'était vu juge et exécutant, il avait perdu la notion essentielle de limites et avait franchi la ligne. La chance avait voulu que cela n'ait aucune conséquence, mais il avait perdu son discernement, il n'était plus parvenu à différencier professionnel et personnel. Seulement comment parler de tout ça à quelqu'un qui malgré tout le décrivait comme narcissique. Il y avait conflit d'interprétation sur sa personne.

Et Abby ? Abby malgré ce qu'elle voyait tous les jours, ce qu'on lui avait donné à analyser, Abby avait su rester pure, intouchée. Elle était ce papillon qui virevoltait, pleine de vie et d'enthousiasme. Celle que tous tentaient d'épargner et de protéger. Ce n'est définitivement pas à elle qu'il aurait été se confier. Et puis leur relation avait tellement changée depuis le départ et le retour de Gibbs, depuis Mexico.

Quand à Gibbs ? Il était à l'origine de la règle sur les faiblesses. Il y savait l'homme allergique. Presque autant que le déballage de sentiments. Et il était son second et dans ce contexte il devait se montrer fort. Fort pour les autres. Fort dans l'adversité. Fort tout court. C'était ce qui était attendu de lui.

Seulement voilà il craquait.

Et il ne lui restait rien ni personne.

Autrefois il y avait eu sa mère. Sa chère mère qui n'avait pas supporté de perdre son Angleterre natale pour un alcoolique patenté que seul l'image et le succès intéressait. Sa mère qui ne le reconnaissait que lorsqu'elle émergeait de cet état vaporeux et léthargique provoqué par tous les anxiolytiques et hypnotiques qu'elle consommait comme des petits pains dans le seul but d'ignorer sa "pathétique" existence, d'y tirer un trait. Ce qu'elle était parvenue à faire la veille de ses huit ans. Cocktail médicamenteux mal dosé. Ou surdosé. Peu importe. Mais qui a encore besoin d'une mère à un âge aussi avancé ?

Et Andy, son camarade de jeu. Son seul ami. Qui avait le même âge que lui. Le goût de l'aventure et la passion des insectes. Andy avec qui il pouvait discuter de tout, qui le comprenait quand il lui racontait que son père l'avait une nouvelle puni parce qu'il ne s'était pas comporté suffisamment bien devant ses associés. Qui le soutenait quand le père noël l'avait une fois encore oublié (il ne va que chez les enfants sages lui avait crié son père, ivre et furieux d'être interrompu par un « petit vaurien ingrat et effronté qui ne mesurait pas la chance qu'il avait et qui allait s'en prendre une s'il ne montrait un peu plus de respect et s'il ne lui fichait pas la paix ». Andy qui l'avait consolé quand ses parents n'avaient pas assisté comme tous les autres parents au spectacle de fin d'année de l'école. Andy enfin qui avait disparu quand son père, encore lui, l'avait pris par le collet et lui avait hurlé comme quoi il ne voulait pas d'un fils déficient et cinglé dans sa maison. Qu'il était anormal et absurde de parler à un être imaginaire quand on a six ans et qu'on est un DiNozzo. Et Andy avait fui et n'était jamais revenu, pas même dans ses rêves. Mais pourquoi partager la gloire quand on peut seul s'attribuer le mérite de connaître tous les recoins et les secrets de cette sinistre demeure isolée et esseulée.

Il y avait eu Natacha à l'université. Celle qu'il s'était vu épouser et aimer pour le restant de ses jours. Natacha qui l'avait plaqué le jour même où il apprenait qu'il pouvait oublier sa carrière de joueur pro. Elle n'avait rien à faire avec un raté lui avait-elle déclaré après lui avoir jeté sa bague de fiançailles au visage. Elle l'avait vite oublié avec le nouvel attaquant vedette. Une de perdue dix de retrouvée hein ? Et pourtant il n'était pas exigeant. Juste une lui suffisait. Et longtemps elle avait eu Natacha pour prénom. Premier amour, premier chagrin.

Et puis Hank, son premier partenaire à Peoria. Qui lui avait appris les ficelles du métier. Qui le premier l'avait félicité d'une grande claque dans le dos après leur première affaire «Finalement on va peut-être faire quelque chose de toi gamin ! » ce qui pour l'homme borné et de la vieille école qu'il était était là la meilleure des reconnaissances. Hank qui avait été poussé vers la retraite anticipée quand il avait refusé de se parjurer sous prétexte que le suspect était le fils unique d'un juge de paix. Intègre jusqu'au bout et voilà comment il avait été remercié. Pas étonnant qu'il est coupé tous les ponts par la suite. Il le comprenait.

Par la suite il avait eu d'autres partenaires, certains temporaires, d'autres plus longtemps. Mais tous à leur manière enrichissant dans leur façon d'être. En bien, et en moins bien. Mais aucun dont le départ ne l'avait marqué. Jusqu'à Sean à Baltimore. Sean qui avait fait son possible pour le raccrocher avec la vie. Pour le décoller du bureau où il passait le plus clair de son temps. Pour le décoincer lui qui ne parlait à quelqu'un que lorsque l'enquête sur laquelle il travaillait l'exigeait. Pour ne pas qu'il se fasse bouffer par ce qu'il voyait, par ces meurtriers et ces violeurs et ces trafiquants en tout genre qu'il pourchassait inlassablement avec une farouche détermination. Oubliant d'exister en se laissant happer, oubliant même parfois qui il était quand il s'enfonçait trop profondément dans la tête de ces criminels. Non pas qu'il y ait eu beaucoup à perdre en ce qui le concernait, du moins était-ce qu'il pensait à ce moment-là de sa vie (vision qu'il partageait ironiquement de nouveau en ce même instant). C'est pourquoi un soir son coéquipier, un solide gaillard aux origines irlandaises et au caractère qui allait avec, avec l'aide de deux autres inspecteurs, lui avait tendu un piège et l'avaient amené dans une salle obscure où il avait vu son premier film depuis des années. Et ainsi se mit en place un rituel. Beaucoup de leurs collègues préféraient assiéger le bar du coin pour se libérer l'esprit après une affaire particulièrement difficile ou quand le sommeil reflétait les mêmes horreurs vécues dans la journée. Mais pas eux. Eux s'échappaient dans ce paradis artificielle créé par le septième art. Ils y retrouvaient un peu d'espoir assis là à observer ces personnes normales aux conversations et existences plus ou moins normales, un univers pas entièrement corrompu défilant devant leurs yeux fatigués. Jusqu'à ce stupide accident. Une gouttière que l'on nettoie un jour de repos une échelle mal placée contre le mur. Et c'est le drame. Trente-deux ans. Qu'a-t'on le temps de faire, de construire en trente petites années de vie ? Il en avait quarante aujourd'hui et ne pouvait toujours pas répondre à cette question. Qu'avait-il fait lui de sa vie?

Et puis Gibbs était arrivé. Cette rencontre qui avait bouleversé toute son existence bien rangée et déprimante à souhait. Et si demain on lui proposait de pouvoir retourner en arrière referait-il les même choix ? Il en connaissait la réponse, sans la moindre hésitation. NON. Non ! Plutôt se tirer une balle dans le pied !

_A suivre_

* * *

_**Alors ?**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Gibbs et les autres feront une plus grande apparition, d'une certaine façon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors tout d'abord des excuses. J'avais promis du Gibbs, McGee, Ziva dans ce chapitre, ce qui ne sera pas le cas. Aujourd'hui c'est du 100% Tony/Gibbs. En quelque sorte.**

**Et si vous croyez avoir vu Tony torturé et déprimé, attendez d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**Une fois encore merci pour les reviews. Je les adore. Vous êtes mes muses. **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Et Gibbs était arrivé. Et tout avait changé. En mieux pour commencer. Mais ça aussi ça avait changé.

Oh comme il espérait à présent que rien de tout ceci ne se fut passé.

Comme il aurait voulu ne pas avoir été de garde et sans partenaire quand son capitaine de l'époque avait appelé.

Ne pas avoir été sur ce lieu de crime où pour la première fois il avait fait la connaissance de cet ancien marine et de son légiste à l'accent écossais.

Ne pas avoir refusé quand celui-ci avait demandé –exigé- sous prétexte que la victime était un GI la totale mainmise sur l'enquête à venir.

Ne pas avoir réussi à le convaincre du bienfait d'une enquête conjointe. Maudite fierté !

Ne pas s'être laissé séduire par la façon de travailler de cet homme dont il détestait le caractère et l'air de supériorité, propre aux agents fédéraux de tout le pays. Sans parler de sa conduite.

Ne pas avoir dit oui la cinquième fois où celui-ci l'avait appelé pour lui reproposer une place, dans son équipe.

Et ne pas avoir commencé ainsi ce cercle infernal où, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'était dans son passé autorisé à s'attacher à quelqu'un, à un endroit il finissait inexorablement blessé, mutilé.

Et dire qu'au commencement il n'aimait même pas cet homme. Ensuite il y avait eu du mieux, du bien mieux. Du formidablement mieux. Et pour finir il était assis là dans son canapé, dans son petit appartement froid et inanimé plongé dans le noir, un verre de whiskey à la main, à l'aimer encore moins. Ça en aurait été comique, s'il y avait eu matière à rire. Il avait touché quelque chose d'agréable, de doux et de merveilleux, sans s'apercevoir que tout cela n'était en réalité qu'un château de sable dont les grains lui glaçaient entre les doigts pour ne laisser au final qu'un douloureux vide dans la paume de la main. Il se faisait l'idée d'être l'un de ces gamins des rues à qui on offre un festin et fait miroiter l'opportunité d'une vie meilleure pour mieux le renvoyer plus tard de là d'où il provient. Des rêves inachevés et cruellement refoulés du pied.

En ce qui concernait Gibbs bien sûr il avait respecté l'homme, pour ne pas dire admiré on ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Son professionnalisme, son intégrité, sa droiture en faisait le meilleur, sans oublié sa perspicacité et son opiniâtreté. Redoutable combinaison.

Et il y avait sa façon direct et sans ambiguïté d'aborder les choses, les faits. Avec lui impossible de mésinterprété les gestes ou les propos. Son côté protecteur envers ses agents et ceux qu'il considérait être de sa famille. Semper fi. Sa façon de ne rien lâcher, tel un chien après son os, et qui en faisait la personne la plus bornée qu'il eut jamais rencontré. Sa capacité à faire parler les criminels les plus endurcis, de les intimider, de les effrayer, sans jamais baisser les bras, avec la plus totale confiance en ses capacités.

Il appréciait moins son côté autoritaire, son besoin de le claquer toutes les cinq minutes, non pas qu'il ne le méritait pas, mais ça restait douloureux. Et terriblement humiliant. Son besoin de tout contrôler, même quand c'était de l'ordre du privé quand lui paradoxalement ne partageait rien avec personne, pas avec lui du moins. Son caractère particulier qui n'en faisait pas l'homme le plus facile à vivre, grand euphémisme. Son obnubilation pour les règles quand lui n'en suivait aucune, les officiels du moins. Et les protocoles encore moins.

Et il y avait toutes ces petites choses à côté qui rendait l'homme des plus fascinants. Son hobby pour la construction de bateau alors que l'homme n'aimait même pas la navigation. Sa consommation de café qui dépassait de beaucoup la quantité considérée comme néfaste par ces magazines de santé médicales qui envahissaient le marché (il fallait bien s'occuper dans les salles d'attente archibondées des urgences de la ville, peut-être que s'il prenait une carte de fidélité …). Et que dire de son engouement pour les femmes à la chevelure rousse. Son ardoise qui restait totalement vide, pas la moindre petite contravention à son actif – qu'il neige au Sahara était tout aussi invraisemblable mais pourtant c'était bien le cas.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, travailler sous ses ordres était un honneur et une joie, même dans les pires moments.

Jusqu'à cette explosion.

Jusqu'à son coma.

Jusqu'à son départ pour Mexico.

Il comprenait ce qui avait motivé l'homme. Se réveiller en ayant perdu quinze années de sa vie dans un monde où rien n'est plus pareil. Où l'ennemi était partout, prêt à jeter des avions contre des buildings. Où son rôle de père et de mari lui était retiré une nouvelle fois – même s'il ne se rappelait pas de la première. Bien sûr que l'homme avait besoin de prendre du recul, de retrouver un semblant de vie sans être influencer par le fantôme d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, pas encore refaire une fois encore le difficile travail de deuil.

Alors oui il comprenait que l'homme soit parti.

Il comprenait aussi qu'il soit revenu.

Il comprenait que l'homme n'ait pas non plus retrouvé la totalité de ses souvenirs.

Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était comment il avait pu changer à ce point. Plus le temps passait et plus il le voyait s'éloigner de l'agent qu'il avait été.

Là où il faisait montre de patience voir de paternalisme envers un agent, envers lui, il n'était plus qu'intransigeance et sarcasme.

Là où il valorisait le travail en équipe et la cohésion du groupe, il en était à mener ses combats en individuel, comme avec Maddie ou l'agent Lee.

Là où pour rien au monde il n'aurait permis qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ses agents, le prenant personnellement comme avec Kate ou l'y-pesti, il en venait à mettre ces mêmes agents dans des situations périlleuses, toujours l'agent Lee pour ne citer qu'elle et la belle commotion dont il avait souffert après coup, ou Mike Frank et une nouvelle commotion. Et Gibbs n'avait même pas bronché. Pire, d'une certaine façon il l'avait cautionné.

Et il y avait ces remarques désobligeantes et irrespectueuses à son encontre, comme s'il était un incompétent, un bleu qu'on ne pouvait prendre au sérieux, comme si il ne pouvait lire convenablement un rapport ou nettoyer son arme de service sans supervision. Et si seulement ces remarques blessantes se faisaient à l'écart, juste eux deux, dans un ascenseur, mais non. Dernièrement elles se faisaient devant témoin, que ce soit au bureau ou sur une scène de crime à portée d'oreilles du premier venu. Gibbs ne le respectait plus ni ne lui faisait plus confiance, clairement. Pour quelque raison que ce soit et dont il ignorait la cause.

Mais c'était pas grave car, et c'était ça le plus douloureux, lui non plus ne lui faisait plus tout à fait confiance. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois il ne savait pas si ses arrières étaient toujours assurés, s'il avait connaissance de tous les éléments de l'enquête ou s'il n'était pas un appât pour une quelconque vengeance ou opération clandestine de son cher patron.

A présent il redoutait de se trouver en présence de son boss. Il ne pouvait plus prévoir ni anticiper ses humeurs ou ses attentes, les choix qu'il ferait et ceux qu'il ne ferait pas. Il ne pouvait que voir venir la prochaine pique douloureuse ou remarque désobligeante dont il ferait immanquablement l'objet pour la plus grande hilarité de McGee et de l'agent David. Il savait aussi que si quelque chose, même anodine, venait agacer ou contrarier le chef d'équipe il en serait tenu responsable, même si cela se produisait alors qu'il ne se trouvait pas là. Et il en paierait le prix. Formulaires à rédiger en trois exemplaires, recherches de débutant à accomplir, café à aller chercher, veuve éplorée à aller interroger dans la minute qui suit alors qu'il n'avait rien dans le ventre depuis vingt-quatre heures. Et il en passait et des meilleures.

Il avait l'impression de devoir refaire ses preuves encore et toujours, et que rien ne satisfaisait le grand manitou. Peut-être – surement – était-il parano mais il avait l'impression que ce dernier n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il se plante royalement de manière à pouvoir l'exclure de l'équipe.

Il donnait pourtant le maximum, revenant au milieu de la nuit, ou plus souvent encore ne rentrant pas du tout chez lui, préférant rester à l'agence à faire le point sur les informations et les preuves obtenues pendant la journées, les analysant individuellement, collectivement, retraçant dans sa tête tous les scénarios possibles et plausibles et cherchant des pistes encore inexplorées jusque-là. Il travaillait jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment contre sa volonté, jusqu'à ce que son énième café ne fasse plus d'effet, et il continuait encore. Dans quel but ? Une gratitude qui ne viendrait jamais ? Une reconnaissance et des félicitations qui pour une fois dépasseraient en nombre les reproches et la désapprobation dont il faisait presque constamment l'objet ? Il ne demandait pas grand chose, juste un minimum de légitimité et d'acceptation. Et une touche d'attention. Pas de quoi décrocher la lune.

Aucun risque de faire des jaloux. Il n'était pas en odeur de sainteté.

Aucun risque d'un quelconque favoritisme. C'était même tout le contraire. Il était étonné que l'homme ne lui ait pas encore révoqué son droit au tutoiement.

Il était en permanence sur ses gardes et sur la défensive, évoluant dans cette hostilité ambiante dont la principale attraction des agents, et pas seulement ceux de son équipe, était de parier sur l'heure et le contenu du prochain coup de gueule de Gibbs à son encontre. A défaut de lui-même au moins cela rendait heureux quelques-uns. Il savait aussi que certains misaient sur quand il finirait par craquer et enverrai son poing ou son badge à la figure du plus âgé.

Ce qui était le plus douloureux pourtant était les souvenirs que lui avaient gardé en mémoire, ceux de deux hommes qui au début de leur collaboration, quand leur équipe ne se composaient que d'eux deux, pouvaient communiquer sans mots, travailler sans une seule parole échangée, ce qui avait engendré chez lui un sentiment d'incroyable fierté. Maintenant cette absence de mot provoquait en lui de l'anxiété et parfois aussi de la colère car il était délibéré, parfois même insultant car l'homme s'en servait comme d'une arme pour lui montrer toute son indifférence, son désintérêt envers sa personne, ce même silence qu'il rompait immédiatement si un autre agent entrait dans leur périmètre.

Il se rappelait ces soirées qu'il passait dans la cave de l'homme, à boire du bourbon tandis qu'il donnait un coup de main autour du bateau il restait là plusieurs heures à parler certes des enquêtes mais pas seulement. C'était un peu comme s'il avait retrouvé Sean, mais en différent. Et il aimait ces moments de simplicité, de camaraderie, de partage et de complicité.

A présent c'est tout juste s'il le saluait, ne le regardant dans les yeux que pour l'invectiver ou lui aboyer des ordres.

Oui il n'aimait pas Gibbs. Celui d'aujourd'hui, celui de l'après Mexico. Le Gibbs aux deux B bien sentis. Et il savait que c'était idiot, irréfléchi et déraisonnable, il savait que l'autre homme n'avait pas choisi de sombrer dans le coma et de se réveiller avec cette personnalité-ci, il ne se souvenait pas après tout. Mais une part de lui lui en voulait néanmoins. Il voulait le prendre par les épaules et le secouer il voulait lui hurler au visage de lui rendre son mentor, celui qu'auparavant il aimait appeler ami. Et qui lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus. Et que chaque jour il retrouvait un peu moins dans ce nouveau Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Avec deux B.

Après Kate c'était là une deuxième tragédie, un deuxième deuil qu'il avait eu à effectuer, à la seule différence que chaque jour il avait la preuve vivante de ce qu'il avait perdu devant les yeux. Et il ne pouvait en faire abstraction, se dire qu'il se faisait des idées ou fermer les yeux et imaginer que rien de tout ça n'était réel, que rien n'avait changé.

Parfois il voyait dans les yeux de Ducky cette même lueur de tristesse et de manque, et alors il se sentait moins seul, il se savait compris. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Gibbs dire quelque chose au médecin légiste et que celui-ci se mette à rire, les yeux cette fois empli de joie et de camaraderie. Et il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Tellement incompris.

Il ne lui restait alors qu'une chose : ces souvenirs doux/amers à chérir et ses yeux pour pleurer. Sa gorge pour crier et ses mains pour taper. Contre un punching-ball, contre les murs, contre la vitre d'une fenêtre qu'il avait appris à ne pas trop approcher. Comme la rambarde du pont qu'il prenait lors de son jogging matinal. Sait-on jamais.

Et ce sentiment de profonde injustice. Que n'aurait-il donné aussi pour pouvoir lui-même tout oublier. Pour qu'une de ses nombreuses commotions qu'il semblait collectionner provoquent en lui des séquelles d'ordre mnésique irréparables.

Ces derniers mois il avait été le réceptacle d'une foule de sentiments contradictoires : sollicitude, compréhension, tristesse, souffrance, abnégation, colère, trahison, confusion, agonie, solitude, perdition, déception, désillusion. Chacune à tour de rôle avait laissé son bagage, se retirant pour mieux revenir en force. Si divergentes et pourtant engendrées par une source similaire : Gibbs. Tout, ou presque, était tourné vers lui ou émanait de lui.

Oh oui comme il détestait cet homme. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé dans ce sinistre commissariat huit ans plus tôt ? Pourquoi lui Anthony DiNozzo avait-il mis fin à ses pérégrinations et posé les amarres ? Jamais il ne s'étant senti aussi à la dérive, sans aucun point de repère. C'était là la pire décision de sa vie, même si au début cela avait été la meilleure. Mais rien dans la vie n'était immuable, rien n'était garantie et certifié.

Pendant quelque temps il avait désespérément voulu avoir une explication, pourquoi les choses avaient-elles changées autant. Mais il avait eu peur de demander à l'homme, peur surtout de la réponse qu'il obtiendrait. Et il avait attendu de voir vers où tout cela les – le- menaient, repoussant au lendemain les questions/réponses qui le tarabusquaient, qui le dévoraient; il avait même demandé un signe à Kate, il avait attendu ce signe, qui n'était jamais venu. Et il était resté là seul, à souffrir en silence, en ne s'alimentant que de comment et de pourquoi.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui où il n'en avait plus la force, où il ne voyait pas de réponse miracle ni de révélation salutaire qui le remettrait sur le droit chemin loin de cette abysse qui se dessinait sous ses pieds, prêt à le happer.

Il n'y voyait plus d'intérêt, tout était bien trop tard, la date d'expiration était passée et quelque part en route il s'en était désintéressé.

La douleur était là et rien ne pouvait plus l'enlever. La douleur était sienne, et lui appartenait, et comme une tumeur maligne elle continuait à grossir jusqu'à tout emporter.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une décision, ultime, difficile, définitive. Et qui pour une fois serait pleinement sienne.

Et il n'en était pas loin, vraiment pas. Une goutte de trop et ... c'était ce qu'il s'était dit avant d'entamer cette mission d'infiltration voilà trois semaines.

Une goutte.

Et c'était l'océan qu'il avait eu.

Soudain un rire empli d'amertume envahit le salon d'un appartement aux lumières éteintes, aux volets non tirés, aux fenêtres ouvertes malgré la fraicheur de la nuit.

Et bientôt le rire laissa place à un son guttural des plus étranges, des plus effrayants car il n'en ressortait plus rien d'humain. Ou était-ce l'inverse ? Un trop plein ?

A mi-chemin de la plainte et du sanglot, de la folie, de la dévastation, le cri d'un cœur le déchirement d'une âme,

mais avant tout une agonie, de celle de la douleur, de celle du désespoir.

Et l'espace d'un instant, dans cette nuit sans lune, les chats gris qui sillonnaient la rue en oublièrent leurs batifolages et levèrent leur museau vers cette fenêtre sans lumière.

L'espace d'un instant un chien errant au loin joignit de son hurlement lugubre cette complainte étrange.

L'espace d'un instant. Quelques secondes d'une vie. Vraiment, un ou deux claquements de doigt.

Jusqu'à ce bruit bizarre qui vint troubler la nuit. Des corbeaux surpris prirent alors leur envol. Certains pourraient voir là quelque mauvais présage. Passé ou à venir.

Un bruit sourd et cassant qui résonna, qui détonna, lui aussi quelques instants

Et qui bientôt céda sa place,

Au silence. Au terrible silence.

Il n'y a plus rien là-haut. Plus un bruit, plus un son.

Juste une fenêtre sombre, des battants entre-ouverts.

Des lumières qui s'allument

Mais à un autre étage.

Juste le silence. Pesant. Oppressant. Glaçant.

* * *

**Que s'est-il passé dans cet appartement ? Quel est ce bruit ? Qu'est-ce que ça implique pour Tony ?**

**Deathfic ?**

**Opération sauvetage en cours?**

**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**Une idée ? Quelqu'un va-t'il trouver?**

**Avertissement : je suis capable de tout, happy end, tragédie, sortez les mouchoirs, ou riez un bon coup, rien ne me fait peur comme fin. Soyez préparé. Néanmoins je peux parfois être influencé ^^**

**Mea culpa : J'attends aussi quelques messages de reproches. Oui j'ai diabolisé Gibbs. Non Gibbs ne se serait jamais comporté comme cela. Maintenant Tony est déprimé – désespéré - et voit les choses avec moins de netteté et plus de noir que ne l'est la réalité.**

**Sa vision sera-t'elle un peu égayée et rectifiée par la suite? Y aura-t'il seulement une suite pour lui ? A moi de le savoir à vous de le devinez. Ou pas. Votre choix.**

**Indice : Prochain chapitre = l'équipe, sauf un.**

A très bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoici**

**Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce petit délai entre les deux chapitres. J'avais promis à certains de le publier ce mercredi et nous sommes à présent samedi. Pardon.**

**De même j'avais parlé de l'équipe sauf un pour ce chapitre mais ce n'est pas encore ici qu'ils vont apparaitre, et au final ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, du moins en chair et en os.**

**Encore une fois un grand merci pour ces quelques reviews qui vraiment me poussent à continuer. Un auteur tout comme les voitures a besoin de carburant. Voilà ce qu'elles sont pour moi. **

**Alors merci !**

* * *

Il se tenait assis là, la respiration rapide et saccadée, les épaules et la tête penchées en avant, les coudes posés sur les genoux, une main dans les cheveux tandis que l'autre pressait le verre contre son front.

Il essayait désespérément de reprendre une respiration normale en ne se focalisant que sur la sensation de froid provoqué par ledit verre sur sa peau.

Ne penser qu'à ça, et à rien d'autre. Rien n'existe plus en dehors de ça.

Concentres-toi DiNozzo, fais un effort bon sang, se répétait-il inlassablement.

Reprends tes esprits. Que diraient les autres s'ils te voyaient ainsi ! Quelle piètre image d'un agent fédéral tu donnes-là. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne te respectent plus, qu'ils ne te prennent pas au sérieux et méprisent. Non mis regardes-toi ! Une vraie loque. Même la vieille dame du rez-de-chaussée ne te confierait pas son horrible teckel pour le sortir une fois la nuit tombée.

Tu es pitoyable. Sénior avait raison, tu ne peux que finir dans le caniveau.

Respires DiNozzo, ne penses à rien d'autre.

Et surtout pas à cette boule d'acide qui se forme dans ton ventre, qui te ronge les entrailles et semble vouloir t'engloutir tout entier.

Ni à ce besoin impérieux qui te pousse à hurler à tue-tête jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix, et de poursuivre malgré tout. De fracasser le peu de mobilier qu'il y a chez toi contre les murs. De prendre une barre de fer et de briser l'écran télé plasma qui te nargue chaque jour quand tu rentres chez toi, ou quand tu t'apprêtes à partir, quand tu fais à manger ou quand tu es simplement assis là dans ton canapé.

Cet écran qui symbolise à lui seul tous ces mensonges, cette mascarade et ces faux-semblants qui l'on conduit là où il en est. Cet écran qu'il n'allumait que lorsqu'Abby venait squatter chez lui après un cauchemar ou quand elle était à la recherche d'un peu de compagnie et que les nonnes n'étaient pas disponibles. Ou quand un match de hockey ou un de ces sports de balle passaient sur une des chaines du câbles que McGee ne possédaient pas. Quand il s'empressait de regarder un film que Kate venait de voir pour pouvoir en discuter avec elle, pour pouvoir contester l'idée qu'elle se faisait de l'œuvre et ainsi pouvoir se chamailler.

Cet écran qui maintenant prenait la poussière, lui rappelant combien il était seul, et tout ce qu'il avait perdu en chemin.

Il voulait pouvoir se laisser aller, crier aux diables les conséquences je suis majeur et vacciné. Il voulait enfin évacuer toute cette colère, laisser s'exprimer cette souffrance qu'il accumulais depuis trop longtemps et qui le détruisait à petit feu.

Mais même ça il ne se l'autorisait pas. Pourquoi ? Bonne question ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Son côté masochiste peut-être. Son côté pathétique et misérable gus, surement.

Et puis il manquerait plus que le facho du dessus se mette à appeler les flics parce que le rital du dessous se rebellait contre la société. Il imaginait la tête de Gibbs s'il apprenait qu'il s'était fait embarquer au poste pour tapage nocturne. Ou plus vraisemblablement à Bethesda service psychiatrie.

Faut dire qu'il en tenait une couche aussi! La folie était définitivement la prochaine étape de son parcours. Ou peut-être la grande faucheuse elle-même. Allez savoir ! Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait lui échapper de toute façon. Il l'avait même rencontrée aujourd'hui, seulement ce n'était pas lui qu'elle avait choisi. Non elle lui avait préféré une jeune et innocente victime aux belles boucles blondes qui avait tout juste goûté à la vie. Tandis que lui …

Un bruit sourd le fit soudain sursauter. Le bruit de quelque chose qui heurte une surface dure et se brise. Et soudain son gros orteil se contracta. Quelque chose de froid et d'humide venait d'entrer en contact avec lui.

La pénombre l'empêcha de voir clairement de quoi il s'agissait et il se pencha tout en avançant sa main droite vers le sol.

Et soudain il s'arrêta net, surpris.

Où donc était passé le verre ? Ne le tenait-il pas en main il y a quelques instants ? A moins qu'il ne l'ait reposé sur la table ? Il ne se rappelait pas. Ou peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais tenu ? Perdait-il la tête? Au point où il en était cela ne changerai plus grand chose. A moins que … Si on lui diagnostiquait quelque chose de grave, d'handicapant, si on le déclarait mentalement inapte peut-être qu'on le laisserait finalement tranquille peut-être – surement- pourrait-il rester dans son coin, dans le noir, à ne parler à personne, et personne pour lui parler. Personne ne pourrait ainsi le blesser, le torturer. Il serait seul. Il serait bien.

Peut-être était-ce la solution. Il faudrait qu'il appelle Brad pour lui demander. Lui devait savoir. Forcément. C'était lui le médecin.

Il se sentait bizarre, dans un état second. Pas désagréable, juste … bizarre. Peut-être était-ce les somnifères qu'il avait pris voilà une demi-heure. Mélangés ces quatre – ou était-ce six ?- pilules avec de l'alcool alors qu'il avait plusieurs semaines de sommeil en retard à rattraper et n'avait rien manger de consistant depuis hier soir était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Sans doute.

Il pouvait déjà entendre Ducky et sa diatribe sur les risques de l'automédication. Sur l'absence de bon sens qui habitait le jeune homme lorsqu'il était question de sa santé. Du Ducky quoi ! Mais bon ce n'est pas comme s'il allait courir le raconter au médecin légiste lundi à la première heure.

Et puis si cela lui permettait de ne pas rêver ce qui allait s'en plaindre. Au pire que risquait-il s'il en avait trop pris. Dormir quelques heures de plus que ce dont il avait l'habitude ? Il n'était attendu nul part et aucune obligation ne l'attendait non plus si ce n'est rédigé ce foutu rapport. Non, il n'avait rien à perdre. Et puis six comprimés avalaient simultanément ne faisait pas de lui un junky. Non, juste quelqu'un de suffisamment désespéré, en quête de quelques heures de délivrances.

Et puis ce n'était pas réellement des somnifères qu'il avait absorbés de toute façon. Il n'en avait pas sous la main. Juste l'oxycodone que le médecin de Bethesda lui avait prescrit quand il s'était fracturé trois côtes voilà deux ans. Y avait-il une date de péremption en ce qui concerne les médicaments ? Malgré ces innombrables blessures il n'était pas un expert quand ça touchait au traitement qui s'y associait. Ce n'est pas comme s'il les prenait. Habituellement.

Mais ce soir était différent. Ce soir il espérait un semblant de paix. Il voulait s'échapper. Pour changer.

Alors l'oxycodone ferait l'affaire. Ça l'avait fait par la passé, quand Ducky avait drogué son verre à son insu. A l'époque où il comptait encore un tant soit peu et où le voir souffrir n'était pas au goût des autres.

Et ironiquement il en était venu à en prendre aujourd'hui pour oublier la souffrance générée par Ducky et ces mêmes autres.

Bon s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même ils n'en étaient pas les uniques responsables; mais ils en constituaient la majeure partie, la plus douloureuse.

Ce qui était étrange c'est qu'il ressentait des sensations très différentes de la première fois. Un certain détachement l'envahissait petit à petit; et il se sentait de plus en plus anesthésié. Comme si toutes ses émotions, toutes ses pensées étaient filtrées, floutées, et dispersées aux quatre coins.

Il lui devenait aussi de plus en plus difficile de réfléchir avec cohérence, d'assembler ses idées dans le bon ordre, lesquelles se faisaient de plus en plus confuses, de plus en plus farfelues. Il avait ressenti la même chose il y a dix ans quand avec Sean ils s'étaient descendus une bouteille de scotch en une soirée. Mais là il avait tout juste bu deux-trois verres.

Et puis il avait tellement sommeil. Il voulait pouvoir fermer les yeux et que tout disparaisse. Il voulait disparaître.

Mais avant il devait faire honneur à son métier. Il était enquêteur, même si certains en doutaient. Il était de son devoir d'enquêter, même si c'était juste sur la disparition d'un verre. Et pas n'importe lequel, le sien. Celui qu'il avait tenu en main. Ou pas. Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Il ferma et referma la main, rien. Pour plus d'inspection il l'approcha de ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle les recouvre presque. Il la tourna et retourna dans tous les sens. Rien non plus. Etrange.

Et pourquoi ses doigts tremblaient-ils autant, comme s'ils étaient habités d'une vie propre ? Il les enserra de son autre main mais même ainsi rien n'y faisait. C'était inacceptable. Et si la personne responsable du kidnapping réapparaissait comment pourrait-il agir ? Ou avait-il mis son arme d'ailleurs ? Dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit ? Sur le buffet de la cuisine? Etait-elle toujours dans son étui ? Ou s'était-elle à son tour volatilisée ? Il se passait des trucs louches ce soir.

Et pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à se rappeler ?

Et sa tête qui ne voulait pas coopérer. Elle refusait de se mettre au diapason de ses besoins, de ses obligations. Il la sentait devenir de plus en plus cotonneuse, de plus en plus lourde aussi. Dedans rien n'allait comme il le voulait. Tout s'obscurcissait. Et il se sentait devenir léger, flotter.

Et il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à rester éveiller. Ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre.

Aussi décida-t'il de se lever.

Pour se rassoir presque aussitôt. Il était pris d'étourdissements. Pire, ses jambes s'affaissaient sous son poids. Et maintenant les nausées qui avaient diminuées au cours de la soirée réapparaissaient de plus belles. Et autour de lui la pièce dont il devinait les contours se mit à tourner, tourner. Comme dans un manège. Et comme dans un manège il se sentit tomber. Sans rien pour le retenir, rien à quoi s'accrocher.

Puis ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Et une fine pellicule de sueur vint recouvrir son front. Peu après des frissons se mirent à l'envahir, faisant doucement tressauter ses muscles déjà endoloris et fatigués par la folle course et l'angoisse éprouvée durant la journée.

Sa respiration se fit sifflante et il avait la bouche sèche. Son cœur jouait à présent un rythme dont lui seul connaissait la partition mais dont les notes se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus frappées. D'ailleurs sa poitrine commençait à se serrer.

Mais le plus étrange était que malgré toutes ces manifestations corporelles anormales, inquiétantes, il ne ressentait aucune panique. Au contraire, plus son état physique s'aggravait plus une sensation de calme absolu l'envahissait. Comme si tout cela arrivait à un autre. Comme si quelque chose de merveilleux l'attendait au bout, effaçant tout le reste et annonçant la fin de tout.

Maintenant la chose froide et humide avait atteint sa plante de pied. Mais même ça ne l'étonnait pas plus. Tout comme le verre, et sa disparition, ne l'intéressait plus.

A présent il était passé à autre chose, il évoluait désormais dans une autre dimension où plus rien n'avait réellement d'importance. Il se sentait enfin libéré d'un poids terrible, étouffant.

Cette sensation d'être détaché des choses lui plaisaient décidément beaucoup. Tout paraissait tellement plus simple, si merveilleusement limpide.

Plus aucune question ni interrogation.

Juste cette sérénité et cette plénitude alors qu'autour de lui le monde – ou du moins la pièce – continuait son mouvement de rotation, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus anarchique.

Il se sentit partir et instinctivement il s'allongea en chien de fusil, la tête posée sur son bras, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Bientôt un voile opaque s'abattit sur ses yeux.

Et tandis qu'il continuait à sombrer dans ce puits sans fond son cerveau releva un élément insolite. Des effluves amers et piquants lui parvenaient par vagues rapprochées, un arôme similaire à celui de la térébenthine et du pin, de la terre aussi flottait autour de lui. Et de l'orge. Surtout de l'orge, écrasée, macérée. Whiskey lui souffla doucement une petite part de son cerveau, celle qui restait encore sensible à quelque petit plaisir de la vie. Celle qui n'était pas encore totalement azimutée. Un Cragganmore, douze ans d'âge.

Pourquoi diantre respirait-il des vapeurs de whiskey ?

Et pourquoi ses doigts pouvaient-ils sentir des morceaux de verres sur son parquet? Comment diable étaient-ils arrivés-là ? Et cette petite flaque qui s'étalait jusque sous son canapé.

Il faudrait qu'il cherche la raison de tout cela. Mais demain, car là il se sentait trop fatigué.

Demain. Là il avait trois semaines de sommeil en retard à rattraper.

Un doute terrible le saisit, impérieux, angoissant : en avait-il pris assez ? De ces petites pilules blanches et bleues? Devait-il en reprendre ? Il ne se rappelait plus combien il en avait pris et ça le perturbait. Etait-ce quatre ? Cinq ?

Une de plus ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal si ? Il voulait tellement cette paix qui semblait le narguer, qu'il pouvait effleurer de ses doigts mais qui à chaque fois parvenait à s'échapper. Connaître enfin le sommeil du juste. Ne l'avait-il pas mérité ? Après toutes ses années ?

Une de plus, oui. Ou peut-être deux.

Mais il était tellement fatigué.

Il tendit la main vers le petit flacon orange posé devant lui là sur la petite table, lequel tomba à la renverse quand ses doigts l'effleurèrent. Et il ne se sentait pas le courage de se redresser même de quelques centimètres pour le récupérer. Ça lui demandait trop d'effort, de forces qu'ils sentaient décliner un peu plus à chaque seconde et qu'il ne pouvait plus mobiliser, même pour tendre un peu plus cette main qui par conséquent lui était devenu inutile. La gauche. Celle que l'on avait tant méprisée par le passé, celle que l'on cachait pour mieux l'oublier. Celle qui faisait honte. Celle que les maîtres punissaient.

Et même elle l'abandonnait, songea-t'il amèrement, avant de laisser ses paupières se refermer une nouvelle fois. Lourdes. Comme lestées de plomb.

Et il se laissa tomber, il s'abandonna tout entier.

Et comme il l'avait souhaité tout disparu.

* * *

**Ouf, voilà qui est fait. J'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal avec celui-ci qui au commencement s'écrivait tout seul. Mais j'ai beau le remanier encore et toujours je ne suis pas satisfaite, je ne parviens pas à le conduire là où je veux qu'il aille ni à retranscrire ce que je souhaiterai. Et ça m'agace.**

**Puis-je vous demander ce que vous vous en avez retiré et retenu à sa lecture ? Ça m'aiderait énormément pour la suite. Je ne tiens pas à m'égarer ou à faire un hors sujet ! A l'aide please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre qui devrait plaire à certains, il rentre complètement dans vos attentes.**

**PBG, Pline84, Destination Darkness, Dinozzo-ncis, Cherish, Marguerite Roxton Jones :  
vous êtes mes anges, mes muses. C'est pour vous que je m'active et donne tout ce que j'ai. Merci, merci, merci.**

**Place à l'histoire.**

* * *

D'un geste rageur il jeta par terre le papier ponce qu'il utilisait depuis maintenant trois heures sans le moindre répit, puis se dirigea vers l'étagère où il saisit la vieille timbale en fer dans laquelle il se versa une bonne lampée de bourbon avant de se laisser glisser au sol, le dos appuyé contre l'armature du bateau en voie de construction. Il n'était pas réellement en état de travailler dessus. A moins de vouloir prendre le risque de l'endommager de façon permanente.

Trop de questions lui trottaient dans la tête, questions dont il n'avait pas la moindre ébauche de réponse. Et ça le rendait fou.

Il était en train de perdre son agent. Son second.

Et il ne savait pas comment y remédier ni même ce qui était la cause de tout cela.

Quelque chose avait dû se passer durant cette mission. Oui ça devait être ça. Il n'y voyait aucune autre explication.

Alors pourquoi son instinct lui criait-il de regarder dans une autre direction ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Et il était perdu.

Il y avait tous ces éléments qu'il avait récoltés aujourd'hui et qu'il ne parvenait pas à concilier avec la personnalité de son agent. Quelque chose manquait, quelque chose d'important, qu'il avait oublié et qui était la clé pour éclaircir tout ceci.

Les pièces du puzzle étaient là quelque part dans sa tête, sous ses yeux, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à les identifier complètement, à les faire s'emboiter.

Depuis cet après-midi son agent était devenu une énigme pour lui.

Règle numéro 5. Ne jamais rien prendre pour acquis, ne jamais supposer et extrapoler.

C'est pourtant ce qu'il avait fait avec son agent. Il avait pris pour argent comptant ce qu'il avait observé, sans jamais se poser de question. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? L'homme était un livre ouvert, sans retenu quand il s'agissait de sa vie personnelle, et celle des autres par la même occasion. Il était avec Abby le plus expressif quant à ses émotions qu'il exprimait franchement, sans aucune gêne ni ambiguïté. Ce dont il devait le reconnaitre il était quelque peu envieux, lui qui n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un de démonstratif, à la limite du sociable.

Et il y avait ces capacités qu'il savait exister chez son agent mais qu'il voyait être gaspillé par des enfantillages et une immaturité quasi-constante. L'homme était une vraie pile électrique, incapable de rester sérieux plus de quelques minutes, trouvant amusant de perturber et de distraire ses autres collègues juste pour combler son besoin d'attention et d'excentricité.

Ainsi soit-il ! Si l'homme trouvait du temps libre pour ces gamineries il allait lui trouver de l'occupation.

Il allait le guider, le canaliser, lui donner une ligne de conduite et l'y tenir. Même si pour cela il devait mettre en avant le deuxième B de son nom.

Même si pour cela il devait faire vivre un enfer à son second. C'était pour son bien nul doute qu'au final celui-ci le remercierait.

Il était bon il avait un réel potentiel. Il allait en faire le meilleur agent que le NCIS ait jamais eu.

Et tant pis si l'homme finissait par le détester, par le haïr.

Il avait été sergent-instructeur dans cette autre vie il savait comment mater les têtes brulés et les enquiquineurs.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Avec plus ou moins de succès.

Mais alors pourquoi cette barre au milieu du ventre quand il repensait à ces derniers mois ?

Son instinct qui à l'époque lui avait crié quelque chose dont il ne pouvait saisir les termes ni le sens.

Aussi jusqu'à ce matin l'avait-il délibérément ignoré, il l'avait mis de côté.

Car il avait vu DiNozzo enfin se focaliser sur le concret il l'avait vu se calmer, se mettre en retrait pour mieux se concentrer, du moins il espérait que c'était pour ça. Il ne parlait plus pour ne rien dire, plus aucune référence de film ou de fille d'un soir. Et il se surpassait dans les enquêtes, trouvant des pistes, des scénarios que personnes d'autre, pas même lui, n'auraient envisagés et qui bien souvent se révélait justes. L'ambiance était certes moins joyeuse et bien plus tendue dans l'office mais ce qu'elle avait perdu en bonhommie elle l'avait gagné en professionnalisme.

Non, vraiment il n'avait jamais regretté son comportement avec l'autre homme. Bon pour être honnête il s'était parfois demandé s'il n'allait pas trop loin, il avait eu l'impression de le pousser dans ses retranchements, de le rembarrer inutilement, de se montrer particulièrement injuste voire tyrannique. Mais surement l'autre le lui aurait signifié. Il se serait rebiffé. Il ne voyait pas Tony accepter quelque forme de maltraitance ou d'humiliation de bon cœur.

Et quand bien même McGee et David seraient intervenus, ils seraient venus défendre et soutenir leur équipier si cela avait trop débordé, comme il avait vu Tony procéder dans le passé quand la situation était inversée.

Non. Son instinct devait être deréglé.

Et puis il y avait eu cet après-midi. Et sa perception des choses avait radicalement changée. La vision que son agent lui avait toujours renvoyée – quelques bribes avant Mexico et en totalité depuis, était à présent complètement erronée.

Et il n'aimait pas cette nouvelle facette.

Maintenant qu'il avait pris du recul la rage ressentit dans l'après-midi avait laissé place à l'inquiétude.

Il avait eu peur, non il avait été terrifié quand il avait vu Tony perdre son calme et se transformer sous ses yeux en quelque chose qu'il n'était pas, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il de l't ce qu'l avait été tétanisé par la terreur quand il avait vu Tony perdre son calme et se mettre à courir dans to

Il l'avait vu en mode justicier kamikaze, une lueur dur et farouche dans le regard, la mâchoire ferme et déterminée. Et tant de fureur. Et tant de douleur. Si ces années dans l'armée puis à l'agence lui avait jamais appris quelque chose c'est que ces mêmes émotions mélangées ensemble faisaient une très très mauvaise combinaison. De celle qui devenait vite instable et particulièrement explosive.

Et quelque part cela lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux et ainsi d'appréhender son agent sous un autre angle.

Et il se serait donné une bonne claque sur la tête s'il avait eu le bras plus long.

Car tout ce qu'il avait cru comme authentique et avéré se retournait contre lui.

Son agent n'était pas, et n'avait jamais été à la recherche d'une quelconque attention farfelue et démesurée. Il n'était pas cet éternel adolescent machiste et irréfléchi. Insouciant, indifférent et détaché des choses de la vie et de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Non ! C'était même tout le contraire.

Et son agent était sur la pente raide. Et il la dégringolait dans le mauvais sens. Et il touchait au bout. Sans que personne n'ai rien vu venir, n'est rien remarqué.

Avant aujourd'hui.

Son agent craquait sous la pression, au point de se défouler sur lui, devant témoin. Au point de se montrer cruel et mesquin, allant jusqu'à mentionner sa femme et sa fille. Au point de le défier et de refuser toute autorité. Au point de délibérément mettre sa vie en danger.

Il ne voyait que deux explications possible à un tel déferlement de d'oppositions et de dissensions.

Soit Tony était vraiment stupide, et s'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr à 100% c'est que Tony était loin très loin de l'être. Soit il était suicidaire, momentanément ou de façon plus permanente.

Et là c'était embêtant. Il ne voulait pas d'un second qui pète les plombs au milieu d'une enquête mettant en péril son existence mais aussi celles des autres. Cela serait fâcheux.

Bon, d'accord ! Qui croyait-il tromper ? Non il ne le voulait pas pour une tout autre raison. Qui lui était propre, qui tenait de l'ordre de l'émotionnel, du personnel. Il appréciait le jeune italien, il y était attaché. Et même s'il l'avait oublié, s'il ne se rappelait pas tous les faits, il savait que le jeune homme avait joué un rôle important dans sa vie. Et qu'à sa façon il le faisait toujours.

Et il avait fallu les évènements éprouvant de l'après-midi pour qu'il finisse par se l'avouer. Et par l'admettre.

Il ne voulait pas qu'un appel au milieu de la nuit l'informant que son agent avait fini par avaler son arme de service ou ingurgité un flacon vienne mettre fin à tout ceci. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse se relever une nouvelle fois. Qu'il puisse supporter une autre disparition.

Il aimait le jeune homme sûr de lui, impétueux, impertinent, fier, celui qui n'hésitait pas à le contester, à lui dire sa façon de penser quand cela était nécessaire.

Pourquoi diantre avait-il eu besoin de le changer. Pour quelques instants de calme ? Pour retrouver sa mainmise sur une autorité qu'il pensait être compromise ou diminuée? A bien y regarder Dinozzo n'était pas plus doué qu'auparavant il était juste devenu différent. Et infiniment plus inquiétant.

Saisi d'une brusque intuition il se redressa et monta les marches quatre par quatre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se détériorer davantage. Il n'avait que trop longtemps laissé tomber son second. Il était temps qu'il retrouve le sens de l'adage semper fi. Il y consacrerait les dix prochaines années si nécessaires. Et si l'autre homme le rejetait, refusait sa main tendue, ce qu'il reconnaissait être dans son droit mais qu'il redoutait néanmoins, il persévèrerait jusqu'à y voir une brèche suffisamment grande pour s'y engouffrer. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Une nouvelle fois.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait à vive allure vers le hall d'entrée, avec toute la détermination et la fougue dont il était capable, il décrocha au passage le trousseau qui pendait là depuis …. il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui importait. Non l'important était de qui il provenait et surtout la porte dont l'une des clés permettait l'ouverture.

Et c'est le pied écrasé sur la pédale d'accélération qu'il traça son chemin vers ce petit appartement de la banlieue sud de Washington DC. A cette heure de la nuit il ne croisa que des taxis qui revenaient de leur dernière course et quelques voitures de police qui faisaient leur ronde tardive.

Les rues de la capitale étaient siennes et il allait les utiliser comme telles. Maintenant qu'il s'était engagé, qu'il avait trouvé l'impulsion il ne lui tardait que trop d'arriver à destination.

Et tant pis si on était au milieu de la nuit.

Si il allait le réveiller, il s'excuserait tout simplement.

Après tout c'est ce qu'on faisait, entre amis.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**Alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.**

**La bonne d'abord : j'ai commencé la rédaction du prochain chapitre, lequel sera bien plus long que celui-ci.**

**La mauvaise ? Je risque d'être très occupée cette semaine et par conséquent je ne pourrais pas travailler dessus comme je le voudrais. Aussi ne vous attendez à le voir être publier avant au moins une petite semaine. Voir deux. Pas tuer moi s'il vous plait ! Le Dr Pitt était déjà pris je ne peux donc pas m'en servir comme bouclier. Alors juste n'oubliez pas c'est moi qui rédige l'histoire … **

**Reviews quand même ? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolée du délai, je n'ai aucune excuse, je ne suis pas tombée malade, mon ordi ne m'a pas lâché, je n'ai pas été absorbée par un trop plein de devoirs ou de cours à réviser puisque cette période de ma vie est déjà loin, mes heures de boulot restent normales, je n'ai pas de soucis particulier dans ma vie. Bref aucune excuse. Juste mon esprit aventureux et assoiffé qui est parti vaquer vers d'autres destinations que celle de ncis. Mais me voici de retour, pour un long moment je l'espère même si je préfère vous l'annoncer dès maintenant je prévoie d'espacer les dates de parution entre chaque chapitre d'une semaine à dix jours au lieu des 3-4 jours comme il m'arrivait de le faire.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

Les deux hommes étaient accoudés contre la vieille balustrade en bois qui les séparait du quai où des marins-pêcheurs s'acharnaient à vider avec moult gestes précis et économes les paniers de poissons qu'ils avaient remontés durant leur sortie, ou occupés à chasser les oiseaux de mer qui venaient tourner un peu trop près de leurs prises.

Ce matin le temps clair et dégagé leur permettait de voir l'océan s'étendre sur plusieurs miles. L'air marin et les embruns salés venaient chatouiller leurs narines tandis qu'une légère brise leur caressait le visage.

N'importe quel joggeur ou promeneur du dimanche aurait vu là un père et son fils partageant un moment de complicité, à parler de tout de rien, de choses sans réelles importances ni grandes significations. Juste le plaisir de se retrouver, ensemble.

Et il se serait trompé. Pour la discussion anodine du moins.

Car ici se jouait l'avenir de l'un d'eux, pour les huit années à venir. Ici prenait place le dramatique tournant de ce qui allait devenir l'enfer d'une vie.

Et aucun des deux protagonistes n'en avait conscience, nul n'en avait connaissance, si ce n'est la destinée.

Tout avait débuté sur de bonnes intentions, réellement, même si l'un y croyait plus que l'autre, même si quelques désaccords restaient à être aplanis, quelques convictions à être approfondies.

- Je ne pense pas en être capable patron, affirma le plus jeune avec cette note de dévalorisation et d'absence de confiance en soi qui chaque fois donnait envie au plus vieux de coller au mur la ou les personnes responsables de ces sentiments et de leur coller son poing sous le nez.

- Crois-moi-tu l'es tu es le meilleur que je connaisse quand il s'agit d'interpréter un rôle Tony, le rassura l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Peut-être un jour l'autre homme finirait-il par y croire, par accepter la valeur que tous voyait en lui, tous sauf lui.

L'autre leva les yeux vers le ciel, le fixant quelques instants d'un air absent, avant de poursuivre en soupirant, peu convaincu :

- Rappelles-moi pourquoi c'est si important ?

- Ils sont jeunes. Ils sont inexpérimentés, du moins dans le domaine qui nous intéresse. Ils leur restent beaucoup à apprendre, tant sur le terrain qu'avec les suspects ou devant une cour. Ils ont besoin d'un mentor, d'un exemple sur qui se calquer.

- Et ce mentor tu veux que ce soit moi c'est ça ?

Un petit sourire lui répondit.

Sourire qui loin d'apaiser ni de convenir à l'autre homme provoqua en lui de l'agacement et une pointe d'animosité.

- Bon sang Gibbs te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ? s'exclama-t'il sèchement.

Pour toute réponse deux yeux bleus soutinrent son regard sans sourciller, le sourire cependant s'était dissipé.

- Tu veux que je leur mente, que je les manipules et pourquoi ? Que se passera-t'il s'ils venaient à le découvrir ? On pourrait perdre deux recrues des plus prometteuses. On va les duper tu comprends?, continua l'italien en insistant sur la dernière phrase, avec cette froideur glaciale que prenait sa voix chaque fois que Gibbs émettait une idée ou un argument qu'il jugeait insensé ou d'une incommensurable stupidité. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de lui remettre les idées en place et les pieds sur terre.

C'était pour ça que leur duo fonctionnait si bien. Sur bien des points ils étaient similaires, sur d'autre complémentaires et parfois ils étaient en complet désaccord. Et lorsque c'était le cas le plus jeune ne se gênait pas pour le contrer, pour le lui signifier sans détour, avec cette froide détermination et cette intonation claire et inflexible, aux propos pénétrants et maitrisés qui le caractérisaient.

La colère froide de l'italien contre celle volcanique de l'ancien marine. Quand cela se produisait, ce qui était somme toute vraiment très rare, alléluia, les rares témoins de la scène qui n'avaient pas fui sous un bureau ou dans un quelconque état voisin, faisait référence à un climat apocalyptique où chacun des adversaires restaient sur ses positions, insensible à la fureur de l'autre ou choisissant consciemment de l'ignorer, pouvant rester l'un en face de l'autre durant des heures sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, se défiant du regard, adoptant la posture du prédateur prêt à bondir. Et puis soudain, un signal connu d'eux seul retentissait ou apparaissait, enfin se manifestait d'une quelconque façon à eux, et ils se mettaient brusquement en mouvement, et là les choses prenaient un caractère des plus étranges, des plus fous. C'est comme si le monde recommençait à tourner autour d'eux, excepté qu'il s'agissait de deux univers différents où l'autre n'avait pas sa place. Quand l'un prenait l'ascenseur les escaliers devenaient attractifs pour l'autre, si l'un sortait déjeuner avec Abby ou Ducky l'autre se contentait d'un « repas » composé des cochonneries que délivraient « gratuitement » les distributeurs de l'agence. Ils ne s'adressaient la parole que contraint et forcé, évitaient de croiser leur regard encore chargé d'une fureur contenue, ne s'approchaient pas de l' « ennemi » à moins de deux-trois mètres, juste au cas où, …

Cette situation pouvait durer des jours sans qu'aucun ne cède d'un millimètre. N'était pas née la personne qui parviendrait à convaincre l'un d'eux d'agir pour le mieux, en dépit de ses convictions ou de sa volonté. Même le médecin légiste et la laborantine s'étaient heurtés à un mur quand ils avaient essayé de souligner le côté puéril et non-professionnel de la chose, seul ou par tentatives combinées. L'entêtement était gibbsien là où l'obstination restait italienne.

Et puis un matin, sans que nul ne sache le comment du pourquoi, ils arrivaient le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui au vue de leur personnalité à tous les deux étaient vraiment, vraiment perturbant et effrayant pour le reste de l'office, et tout revenait à la normale, enfin si l'on pouvait décrire ainsi la relation que ces deux-là entretenait.

Mais c'était pour ça que leur duo avait cette touche de magie irréelle qui l'habitait. Tony était le seul qui osait tester le self-control du redoutable chef d'équipe en s'y confrontant directement et en restant de marbre ensuite face à la mauvaise humeur ainsi déclenchée, celui qui lui tenait tête sans sourciller, sans manifester la moindre trace de nervosité, parfois même il lui arrivait de l'engueuler ouvertement ou de le sermonner à la vue et au su de tous, et le bougre s'en sortait sans la moindre égratignure ou menaces d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Raison pour laquelle il était identifié par certain à un allien, par d'autres à un superhéros, et par tous à un être en sursis.

A l'inverse Gibbs était le seul qui ne se laissait pas gelé sur place par le caractère polaire que pouvait arborer le jeune homme lorsqu'il se levait du mauvais pied (infiniment rare mais tout de même suffisamment traumatisant pour le souligner), le seul qui ne rebroussait pas chemin devant la mine austère et les paroles cinglantes et acerbes de son agent lorsque telle ou telle situation ou enquête lui déplaisait fortement (plus fréquent), l'ancien marine en Gibbs ressortait alors et faisait front, laissait glisser sur lui la frustration de l'autre, l'attirait même à lui afin d'en protéger les autres.

A l'image de l'italien lorsque les rôles étaient inversés ( ce qui était très très fréquent).

Mais aujourd'hui rien de tout cela n'était dans les plans du plus âgé. Aujourd'hui il devait convaincre son acolyte du bien fondé de tout ceci, sans le braquer, sans le contraindre à quoi que ce soit. Faire appel au sens logique et au discernement qu'il savait habiter l'homme.

- Je sais. Tu as raison. Mais si on ne fait rien on les perdra à coup sûr. Ne nous focalisons pas sur les si mais sur les comment.

L'homme s'arrêta un instant pour avaler une gorgée de café, tiède depuis le temps. Il grimaça puis reprit :

- Quant au pourquoi, en un mot : Si notre fonctionnement ne change pas, si l'exclusivité de la dynamique d'équipe ne repose que sur nos épaules à tous les deux, si nous continuons comme nous le faisons, aucun agent ne parviendra à s'intégrer, à trouver sa place. Nos caractères forts, indépendants, notre façon d'interagir rend tout ceci impossible. Je suis trop bourru et je les effraye, tu es trop impassible et distant et tu les intimides.

De nouveau l'homme s'arrêta, cette fois-ci pour fixer l'autre, un sourcil rehaussé, le mettant au défi de le contredire ou d'en débattre.

- Et ça ne peut pas continuer. J'ai Monroe sur le dos en permanence et une bonne dizaine de dossiers d'embauche d'avance sur mon bureau. Il veut une équipe de quatre personnes ou sinon il la dissout. Je – nous sommes coincés. Quelque chose doit changer.

- Et c'est moi qui doit réajuster mon comportement c'est ça ?, contre-attaqua le brun.

- Tu es le meilleur tu es le plus jeune aussi on apprend pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace. Et tu es mon second, beaucoup plus proche d'eux hiérarchiquement que je ne le serais jamais. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup et que tu n'as pas signé pour ça, mais je te le demande comme un service.

Un profond silence accompagna ces dernières paroles, seulement rompu par les cris des goélands au-dessus de leur tête.

- Tu crois en eux à ce point hein ?, soupira l'italien avec fatalisme.

- Pas toi ? lui répondit l'autre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Très bien je le ferai. Mais ne t'en prend pas à moi si ça ne fonctionne pas ou si le pot aux roses est découvert. Je t'aurais prévenu !

- Merci

- Tu m'en devras une ! Et l'agent Todd et McGee aussi. Ils ne savent pas ce qui va leur tomber dessus !

- Tu vas t'amuser tu vas voir; voit ça comme un nouveau défi

- Oh je ne doute pas que ça va me changer. Ce que je crains c'est de me prendre au jeu. Que se passera-t'il si je m'y perds, si je m'implique trop dans ce personnage, comme cela m'est déjà arrivé ?

- Je serai là pour surveiller tes arrières et au besoin te le rappeler !

- Comment ?

Paf !

- Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas ? S'exclama le jeune homme en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, plus avec confusion et effarement que par réelle douleur; « qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Et l'autre homme qui venait de s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille se retourna et lui adressa un nouveau sourire confiant et plein de promesses :

- Je serai toujours là ! Semper fi !, le salua-t'il en levant son café, avant de le porter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres pour finir par le jeter avec dégoût dans la plus proche poubelle, ne le trouvant décidément plus à son gout.

...

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, ses poings enserrant de toutes leurs forces drap et couverture qui le recouvrait, une fine pellicule de sueur sur le front, le souffle court et rapide.

Oui Gibbs l'avait été. Là, présent ! A ses côtés ! Les premières années. Lorsque tout se passait selon leur plan. Ces années où il avait appris lui à s'ouvrir aux autres à travers son masque, à retrouver le goût de l'amusement à travers ses mensonges. A découvrir le sens du terme camaraderie, connivence alors même qu'il trompait ces même personnes. A goûter à des émotions et des sentiments jusque-là à peine effleurés comme l'appartenance, l'insouciance, le relâchement, l'espoir, le contentement, …

Et puis par un jour de pluie ce beau petit monde, factice mais plus tellement au final, s'était effondré. Il avait suffi d'une explosion, d'une commotion, d'un aller sans retour vers l'Amérique Centrale. Puis d'un retour. Trois fois rien, juste un petit coup de main du destin, dans le mauvais sens.

Pour que tout ceci fut oublié. Comme si cela n'avait jamais existé. Cette entité qu'ils avaient été deux à créer. Cette discussion vieille de sept ans. Et quelques mois. Mais qui comptait hein ? Sinon lui.

Personne ne s'en souvenait plus, pas même Abby et Ducky qui avait vu dans son changement de comportement le signe qu'il leur faisait enfin suffisamment confiance pour s'ouvrir, pour abaisser ses remparts. Eux aussi avait perdu de vue l'homme du début, le véritable lui, celui qui savait rester neutre et imperturbable, celui que rien ne pouvait atteindre et qui ne s'impliquait jamais réellement préférant garder ses distances, l'homme au tempérament placide et tranquille, l'homme à la colère froide et implacable parfois, au sens du devoir inattaquable et au sérieux trop … sérieux.

Mais comment leur en vouloir quand lui-même éprouvait les plus grandes difficultés à s'y rattacher. Comme il l'avait craint il s'était trop pris au « jeu » et il ne parvenait plus à s'y extirper.

Et puis il ne voyait pas comment s'y défaire sans se dévoiler. Sans faire tomber le château de cartes et lever le rideau sur cette mauvaise comédie.

Et sans du même coup préparer son testament. Car l'homme qui en avait été l'instigateur était devenu par la suite l'un des mystifiés. Et clairement Gibbs n'aller pas 'aimer" s'il venait à le découvrir. Et il le lui ferait payer. Très cher. Paix à son âme.

En gros il était piégé.

Mais bon pourquoi commencer à se prendre la tête de si bon matin ? Il avait toute la journée à venir pour y réfléchir. Et la suivante. Ce n'est pas comme s'il risquait d'être dérangé.

Et pour tout dire il n'était plus à un sujet d'inquiétude près. Sa vie était une gigantesque bulle de soucis, de tourments et de désagréments. Et il éprouvait toutes les difficultés du monde à les prioriser, tous lui paraissant inextricables, inarrangeables, inaltérables, c'était comme perdu d'avance.

Non, pour l'instant la seule chose jouable était celle d'émerger, de s'extirper de cet état léthargique dans lequel il était plongé là, maintenant.

Il se redressa à moitié et secoua rapidement la tête de gauche à droite, dans l'espoir de se remettre les idées au clair. Puis il fit une rapide introspection de ce qu'il ressentait.

Sa bouche était pâteuse et une sensation de soif intense le tenaillait. Il se sentait comme au lendemain d'une soirée trop alcoolisé, la gueule de bois en moins.

Il faisait noir, il devait encore faire nuit dehors. Alors pourquoi diable son réveil indiquait-il 3am* ? Combien de temps avait-il pu dormir ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Même si les évènements d'hier restaient encore un peu confus dans sa tête il se souvenait s'être endormi – effondré – sur son canapé alors comment pouvait-il se réveiller dans son lit ? Vêtu uniquement d'un boxer ?

A tâtons, sans allumer sa lampe, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, là où il rangeait systématiquement son arme de service avant de se coucher mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide.

Merde ! fut le premier mot qui lui vint en tête. Réfléchis DiNozzo, s'admonesta-t'il. Si c'était un agresseur aurait-il pris la peine de t'allonger sur ton lit, de te déshabiller et de fermer les volets ?

Mais alors qui ? Seul son gardien avait un trousseau de ses nouvelles clés, et puis qui viendrait chez lui au milieu de la nuit s'assurer qu'il aille bien ? Il devait encore rêver il n'y avait que ça comme explication.

Aie, réagit-il lorsqu'il se pinça le bras.

Pas un rêve

Mais alors quoi ?

Au bout de quelques minutes il se décida à bouger. Ce n'était pas en restant étendu dans le noir qu'il obtiendrait une réponse.

Il étouffa un juron quand son orteil entra violemment en contact avec le pied du lit avant de poursuivre sa route à pas feutré. Qui que soit la personne qui se tenait dans l'autre pièce il ne voulait pas lui donner le plaisir de le voir confus ou surpris. Il voulait avoir l'ascendant en la prenant elle par surprise.

Et c'est avec assurance et fermeté qu'il ouvrit la porte devant lui.

Celle qui le séparait de son « visiteur ».

(à suivre)

* * *

***3am = 15h**

**A la base ce chapitre était bien plus long mais en le relisant j'ai craint que si je le publiais dans son intégralité la première partie, celle du rêve, allait perdre en intensité et en crédibilité, noyée sous le reste de l'histoire or il m'a semblé important d'insister sur cette complicité de tout instant entre les deux hommes. Ce Tony différent que l'on a entraperçu lorsqu'il se remémore ses années à Philie et à Baltimore, ou lors de sa première rencontre avec Gibbs. Une relation de partenariat et non de hiérarchie, et qui se manifestera d'une drôle de façon dans le prochain chapitre, drôle étant un gigantesque euphémisme.**

**A bientôt pour la suite …**

**Ou pas !**

Je plaisante.


	8. Chapter 8

D'un geste déterminé il ouvrit la porte et s'avança.

Dommage qu'il n'ait pas anticipé l'aveuglant éblouissement de la lumière du jour qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux et à battre en retraite.

Pour la surprise s'était raté !

Ou pas.

Car lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux personne ne lui faisait face. Ni même ne lui tournait le dos.

Personne ne se trouvait dans le salon.

Peut-être dans la cuisine ? Ou dans la salle de bain ?

Il se dirigea vers cette dernière dont il ouvrit violemment la porte qui s'en alla claquer contre le mur faisant trembler celui-ci.

Personne !

Pas plus dans la cuisine, ou sur la terrasse qui lui était adjacente.

Il se saisit de la bouteille d'eau qui trainait dans le frigo et en bu une bonne moitié avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qui l'entourait.

Tout semblait à sa place, en dehors de la couverture qui était maintenant pliée et posée sur le dossier de son canapé.

Et aucune trace non plus de la bouteille de whisky qu'il se rappelait avoir débouchée. Celle que lui et Jeanne avaient achetée après avoir eu le coup de foudre pour une ravissante maison qu'ils venaient de visiter l'après-midi même. Celle où ils se voyaient très bien fonder leur petite famille à eux, deux garçons une fille et Barry, ne pas oublier Barry, le corniaud âgé qu'ils auraient été chercher dans un chenil quelconque, le sauvant ainsi de l'euthanasie. Barry le borgne, ou était-ce l'éclopé ? Il ne se rappelait plus.

Tous ses projets qu'ils avaient bâtis, auxquels lui s'était un instant permis de croire, et qui avaient fondu comme neige au soleil quand la vérité s'était révélée.

Ne lui laissant qu'un cœur brisé, le sentiment d'être un salop complet d'avoir ainsi blessé la femme qu'il avait réellement aimée. Et une bouteille. Celle qui devait servir à célébrer le changement, marquer le commencement d'une nouvelle vie, celle de sa famille.

Cette bouteille qu'il avait ouverte hier soir, sur un coup de tête, une tête qu'il n'avait plus tout-à-fait il fallait bien le souligner. Une bouteille qui trainait là parmi une demi-douzaine d'autres, à prendre la poussière. Celle qu'il s'était refusé à jeter quand plus rien en dehors d'elle ne restait de cette douce utopie.

C'était La bouteille. Celle qui devait célébrer un nouveau cap franchi.

Bon quelque part ça l'avait été. Félicitation DiNozzo, tu es descendu encore plus bas sur l'échelle de la déprime et du pathétisme.

Le pire c'est qu'il ne l'avait même pas savourée.

A cette pensée son cœur se crispa. C'est comme s'il trahissait Jeanne une deuxième fois.

Doublement même car il n'avait pas la moindre idée de là où elle se trouvait actuellement. La bouteille. Pas Jeanne. Lors de ses dernières recherches, le mois dernier, celle-ci travaillait toujours au Kenya avec une quelconque organisation humanitaire française, fiancée à un grand dadais suédois. Médecin pédiatre pas moins. Au doux sourire et aux traits sympathiques (photo de passeport à l'appui), non-dénué d'un certain charme, enfin pour celles qui aimaient les blonds aux yeux bleus ce qui quelque part n'était pas son cas. Au casier judiciaire vierge et pas la moindre contravention à son actif (pas difficile quand on n'a pas le permis en même temps !). Bref le gars parfait dont rêve toutes les filles. Et non ce n'était absolument pas une pointe de jalousie qui lui tenaillait le ventre en ce moment. Il avait eu sa chance, d'une certaine façon.

Il l'avait perdue.

Mais il n'en serait pas de même avec La bouteille.

Ou pouvait-elle donc bien être ? Pas sur la table de salon où il se rappelait l'avoir posé hier soir.

Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard à sa recherche quand quelque chose capta son regard. Quelque chose ne se trouvait pas non plus à sa place.

Ce cadre ne s'était jamais trouvé là. Sur le comptoir de la cuisine, à côté de la machine à café qui semblait avoir été utilisée il y a peu.

Ce cadre qui habituellement trainait sur l'étagère en bois d'ébène du séjour. Là où il pouvait le contempler de son canapé les soirs de nostalgie.

Ce cadre en verre protégeant ces photos qui représentaient tant pour lui. Même si à présent elles le faisaient souffrir d'autant plus.

Les photos de sa famille, celle avec Kate, puis celle avec Ziva. Ces scènes prisent sur le vif et qui immortalisaient la joie d'un petit groupe de personnes à se côtoyer, à être ensemble. A vivre et évoluer dans un univers commun.

Ces scènes où il ne se forçait pas à sourire. Pas encore.

Celles où la main de Gibbs sur son épaule était perçue comme un geste d'affection et non d'agression comme c'était trop souvent le cas ces derniers mois.

Celles où son âme ne portait pas encore les stigmates de blessures infligées par les membres de sa soi-disant famille – dixit Abby. Et Kate. Sauf qu'avec elle ça prenait un autre sens. Avec Kate c'était la réalité.

Celles où ses yeux étaient capables de refléter autre chose que de l'appréhension, de la douleur et de la trahison. Ces émotions qu'il se faisait un devoir de dissimuler du mieux possible aux autres car pourquoi leur fournir des armes supplémentaires.

Celles où malgré tous ses mensonges il était heureux. Lui qui jusque-là se croyait génétiquement immunisé contre le bonheur. Le vrai. Pas ces quelques instants de joie et d'allégresse trop courts qu'il avait ressentis avec Natacha et Sean.

Kate. Abby. Ducky. Tim. Ziva. Et Gibbs.

Abigail Scuito. Dr Mallard. Agent McGee. Agent David. Et boss, patron, sir parfois. N'importe quelle appellation sauf Gibbs.

Tous sauf Katy. Et Gibbs, celui d'autrefois.

Il tendit la main vers l'objet pour le remettre à sa place quand un papier plié et déposé contre celui-ci retint son attention.

_Je repasserai demain soir. Sois-là ! Nous avons à parler !_

Gibbs ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un expert en graphologie pour reconnaitre l'écriture pincée et à peine lisible du chef d'équipe.

Gibbs était donc venu ici. C'était lui le mystérieux visiteur.

Inconsciemment il froissa le mot dans son poing et le laissa tomber au sol.

Il sentit une sourde colère naitre en lui. Froide. Soutenue. Impérieuse. De celle qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps.

Une colère qui aurait pu passer pour saine et salvatrice au vu de ses émotions des jours, des semaines passées, toutes plus négatives les unes que les autres.

Une colère somme toute légitime lui criait son cœur et sa tête.

Une colère bienvenue si elle n'était pas aussi destructrice et meurtrière.

Une colère provoquée par et dirigée vers une seule et même personne : Gibbs.

Gibbs était venu ici !

Il avait forcé sa porte d'entrée et s'était donné la permission de violer son intimité comme si de rien n'était! Décidément rien n'arrêtait cet homme!

Ne pouvait-il comprendre le message qu'il avait voulu lui faire passer en ne lui confiant pas un double de ses nouvelles clés ? En ne lui disant même pas que sa serrure avait été changée?

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'avait aucun droit sur lui, sur sa vie, privée du moins. Il ne lui appartenait pas. On était dans un état libre, où il pouvait faire ses propres choix sans devoir donner d'explications à personne.

S'il choisissait de s'abrutir de médicaments et d'attraper une pneumonie sur son divan la fenêtre grande ouverte s'était son droit. Et Gibbs n'avait rien à y redire.

Il était libre.

De souffrir

De tomber dans le gouffre.

De ne pas vouloir qu'on lui vienne en aide et surtout pas celle de celui qui l'y avait mis.

Et de quoi donc voulait-il parler ? Ne lui avait-il donc pas fait assez de mal ?

Qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire que cela nécessitait cette injonction écrite ? Si c'était pour pouvoir lui passer l'engueulade du siècle ou pour lui rappeler à quel point il avait déconné et lui passer l'envie de recommencer il allait devoir y réfléchir à deux fois car là maintenant il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à se laisser marcher dessus une nouvelle fois, à jouer les soumis et tout accepter comme argent comptant sans même lever le petit doigt. Si Gibbs voulait la jouer version tyran il allait vite déchanter. Il en avait assez de devoir tout accepter et encaisser et dire amen par-dessus tout. Assez d'espérer que cet homme qu'il avait tant respecté et admiré revienne à la raison. Au point où il en était il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Au pire que risquait-il ? Se faire licencier ? Ce n'était pas les offres d'emplois qui lui manquaient ! Le temps était au changement. Et celui-ci arrivait dès maintenant. Après tout n'avait-il pas débouché la bouteille ?

De toute façon il ne voulait pas lui parler. Encore moins le voir. Pas ici. Pas chez lui. Ce chez lui qui jusqu'à la nuit dernière, faisait figure de dernier sanctuaire. Intouché. Inviolé.

Cette dernière barrière que Gibbs avait franchie impunément, dédaigneusement. Ce chez lui où il lui serait si facile de se confectionner une arme avec tel ou tel objet. Qui sais de quoi il serait capable demain soir s'il ne parvenait pas à refreiner sa colère. Ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses intentions pour l'heure.

Il savait que se confronter à Gibbs dans l'immédiat ne pouvait finir que de deux façons : en psychiatrie ou en prison.

Et aucune de ces perspectives ne l'attirait outre mesure, même si la veille il en avait été autrement. Bon il avait bu. Ajoutez à cela quelques pilules… Pas sa décision la plus formidable. Mais il restait un homme. Avec ses faiblesses et ses coups de cafard, n'en déplaise au grand manitou.

Bon ok peut-être se trompait-il dans les intentions de Gibbs.

Mais franchement qu'avait-il à y gagner ? Discuter avec quelqu'un qui s'en foutait de savoir ce que l'autre pensait, ressentait ou avait à dire ne menait à rien c'était comme jeter un seau d'eau sur un feu de forêt, ça ne changeait rien. Sauf peut-être se sentir plus mal encore. Plus meurtri, plus enragé. Plus de quelque chose qu'il savait à l'heure actuelle ne pouvoir engranger.

Non, il n'appellerait pas Gibbs. N'y même ne l'attendrait. Et tant pis s'il passait pour un lâche aux yeux de l'homme ou pour un agent rebelle.

Une part en lui, minuscule et difficilement audible, celle de la raison, lui criait que si l'autre homme avait voulu le rabaisser encore plus, ne se souciait pas de lui il n'aurait pas pris la peine de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre, de s'occuper de lui. Il y avait là conflit d'intérêt.

Mais alors pourquoi était-il parti ?

L'homme était décidément une boule de contradiction et d'imprévisibilité. Il ne parvenait plus à le déchiffrer. Mais cela ne le concernait plus. Plus vraiment. Plus sur le moyen et le long terme. Que diable, plus sur le court terme non plus. Il en avait terminé avec tout ça.

La partie naïve en lui, celle de l'enfant qu'il avait été, en quête d'attention et d'affection, voulait savoir. S'agissait-il d'un de ces retournements de situation que l'on voyait dans les films, où tout finissait par s'arranger, les incompréhensions étaient expliquées, les rancunes et les blessures effacées ?

Ce serait bien.

Le hic : il était un adulte. Et ne croyait plus au père-noël et autre fable enfantine depuis bien longtemps.

Dans sa tête il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient être discuté, ou oublier, ou pardonner. Des paroles et des actes qui ne pouvaient être cautionnés ceux d'amis qui retournent ce qui leur a été confié contre la personne, ceux de collègues qui remettent systématiquement en doute les ordres ou les recommandations celles des personnes qui se moquent de qui elles blessent pourvu que quelque part elles se sentent mieux. Non certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être réparées.

Et être raisonnable et réfléchi l'avait mené là où il en était. Il était temps d'essayer autre chose.

Il saisit le cadre à pleines mains et doucement, avec une infinie tendresse caressa du pouce le visage de Kate sur la première photographie.

Kate.

Tout avait commencé avec sa mort.

Et tout se terminerait avec la sienne. A lui.

Sa décision était prise.

Demain à cette heure-ci tout serait fini.

* * *

**J'avoue avoir pris une immense satisfaction à écrire un Tony en colère. Peut-être devrais-je faire en sorte qu'il ne se calme pas tout de suite, ou jamais . Ça lui va bien je trouve.**

**J'ai pas de whisky chez moi (je suis pas fan), je vais donc ouvrir une cannette d'ice tea à la place. Celle-ci marquera le changement car oui il va y en avoir. Dès le prochain chapitre en fait. Cette fic va enfin aller de l'avant, fini les longues introspections. Il devrait rejoindre le tout premier chapitre, pour ceux et celles qui veulent le relire juste au cas où. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Petit aparté : juste pour info blond aux yeux bleus n'est absolument pas mon type d'homme. J'aime plus les bruns aux yeux sombres. Quant au fait qu'il soit médecin, le fait d'en côtoyer quotidiennement dans le cadre de mon boulot m'a ouvert les yeux. Plus de fantasme de ce côté-là non plus loin. Désolées les filles si je casse un mythe ^^.**

**A dans une semaine-10 jours grand max.**

**Review ?**


	9. Chapter 9

Tout lui semblait infiniment plus clair aujourd'hui. Plus lumineux aussi. Il avait enfin un but vers lequel se diriger. Et c'est à Gibbs qu'il le devait, ironiquement. Son « petit mot » l'avait poussé à prendre les devants, à aller de l'avant.

Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien, aussi vivant depuis longtemps.

Il avait passé la veille à mettre en place ce projet, à passer des appels, à réorganiser ses rendez-vous, médicaux pour la plupart. Brad avait été assez aimable pour le recevoir il avait été surpris aussi, quand il avait mentionné ses intentions pour l'avenir. Proche du moins. Très.

Rapidement il prit une douche et but son thé. Qui l'eut cru ! Lui un English thé man et non un de ces caféinoman qui peuplaient l'agence. Héritage maternelle, on ne lutte pas. Heureusement que personne n'était au courant autrement il en entendrait parlait en long en large et en travers. Quatre siècle d'indépendance et certains avait encore du mal a avalé la pilule. La Grande Amérique, sauveuse du monde, autoproclamée esempio a seguire, l'exemple à suivre, avait elle aussi été soumise, avait elle aussi été petite, dominée, enclavée. Colonizzata.

C'est étrange, entre une mère britannique, un père italien et le fait d'être né sur le sol américain il avait un peu de mal à s'y retrouver. Triple nationalité. Et aucune réellement au final, pas de vraies racines, tiraillé qu'il était entre chacune d'elles, si différentes les unes des autres. Question tempérament il avait plutôt pris de sa mère, de son père il avait gardé la langue et la fierté, la rancune aussi. Des Etats-Unis la vision à grande échelle, le besoin de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, peu importe le coût à payer, peu importe ce qu'il devait donner en échange. Et son éternel pessimisme, il le devait à la vie elle-même.

Mais aujourd'hui, non depuis hier, son côté méditerranéen avait repris le dessus. Et il allait agir en conséquent.

Comme hier aujourd'hui aussi serait une journée bien remplie. Non pas qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir mais il devait le faire avant l'arrivée du grand chef.

Pour commencer il avait à se rendre à l'agence. Non pas que ça le remplissait de joie mais c'était un passage obligé.

Arrivé en bas de chez lui il hésita : conduire ou s'y rendre à pied. Un peu d'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal songea-t'il. Malgré ses nouvelles résolutions il se sentait tendu comme un arc. Changer de vie n'était pas aussi simple que de changer de chemise. Et puis c'était au bureau qu'il se rendait. Il avait son rapport à faire, il allait devoir se replonger dans les évènements des trois dernières semaines … Il ne put réprimer un frisson. Que n'eut-il donné pour échanger sa place avec n'importe qui, pour être déjà à demain.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard il arriva enfin à destination. Transi, tremblant de tous ses membres, les oreilles rougies par le froid et les jambes alourdies par l'effort qui avaient été exigé d'elles de si bon matin.

Il salua l'agent de sécurité, pas le moins du monde surpris de le voir-là dès 5h, et lui tendit le double expresso trois sucres sans crème qu'il avait acheté en route.

- Comment s'est passé la nuit Dan ?

- Calme, très calme, Tony ! Vance est passé en coup de vent vers 23h et depuis personne. Du coup j'ai presque terminé le livre que tu m'as filé.

- Et comment se porte la famille ?

- Lili vient de perdre sa première dent. Elle est excitée comme une puce à l'idée du passage de la petite fée.

- Ca lui fait quel âge maintenant ?

- Cinq ans, six le mois prochain.

Si Daniel Vince savait une chose, et il en savait beaucoup, c'est qu'il était inutile de demander à l'agent qui se tenait en face de lui des nouvelles en ce qui le concernait. Si il avait eu un dollars à chaque fois qu'il avait reçu un ca va comme réponse il pourrait acheter le collier en perle dont rêvait Mary. L'italien était quelqu'un de secret et de réservé, trop pour son bien-être. Ce n'était pas bon de tout garder pour soi aimait dire sa mère de son vivant. Il ne fallait pas être Sherlock Holmes pour se rendre compte que l'homme devenait un zombi ambulent. Comment se faisait-il que personne jusque-là n'ait réagi ? Selon ses collègues qui travaillaient de jour l'équipe à laquelle appartenait Tony était la meilleure; c'était impossible que nul ne se fût aperçu de la dégradation physique de leur partenaire. Ces cernes, l'amaigrissement massif des derniers mois, le teint pâle limite maladif, le regard fatigué et éteint … Même la serveuse du starbuck d'à côté ne l'aurait pas manqué, et c'était une petite écervelée sans deux sous de jugeote aux cheveux roses.

La voix de Tony le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Prends soin de ta famille Dan. Rien n'est plus important que la famille. Et tu sais ce projet de reprendre tes études ? Fonces. La vie est trop courte. Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait. Carpe Diem c'est bon quand on a vingt ans. A trente-cinq ça devient pathétique.

Ces recommandations surprirent le vigile. Depuis des années qu'il le connaissait, enfin plutôt le croisait, jamais la conversation n'était devenu aussi … profonde. Non c'était pas le mot, aussi personnelle. Quand ils se parlaient c'était toujours de littérature, de tel ou tel auteur du vieux continent, de courant de pensée, de sujets d'actualité, de la société et des problèmes qui y étaient liées. Bien sur il lui était arrivé à lui de parler de sa femme et de ses gosses, mais juste superficiellement.

Jamais sur l'avenir, sur les projets. Sur leur vie et ce qu'ils en faisaient une fois le job terminé.

- Bonne journée Dan et n'oublies pas, l'avenir est ce que tu en fais.

.

Après avoir descendu rapidement les escaliers, l'ascenseur lui rappelant trop de scènes dont il ne voulait pas – plus- s'encombrer (était-il possible de développer une phobie après avoir utilisé un appareil pendant toute sa vie?).

Arrivé à son étage il jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde. Personne. Comme il s'y était attendu. Parfait. Pas de témoin pour ensuite cancaner sur l'état d'agitation et la difficulté qu'il savait qu'il allait éprouver pour rédiger son rapport.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, en alluma la petite lampe puis l'ordinateur. Et il s'assit. Et attendit. Au bout de quelques seconde le logo de l'agence apparu sur l'écran et il tapa le mot de passe : Kasparov85. McGee n'était pas près de le deviner celui-là. Non pas que ça lui serait d'une grande utilité à l'avenir.

Il se pencha en arrière, fit craquer ses doigts devant lui et se mit au travail.

Et ainsi résonna le bruit de touches que l'on frappe rapidement, le doux ronronnement d'un ventilateur d'ordinateur en marche et de temps à autres quelques soupirs et grognements.

Bientôt une première page fut rédigée, puis une deuxième puis une multitude d'autres.

Un formulaire que l'on remplit, un autre que l'on complète, un témoignage que l'on retranscrit, des faits que l'on relate.

Des pages et des pages que l'on relit, à la recherche d'erreurs de frappe, de grammaire, mais surtout de compréhension et de logique. Hors de question que ces salops s'en sorte pour une banale erreur administrative. C'était son dernier dossier, l'enquête finale. Il prenait à cœur de ne pas la bâcler, d'y mettre le professionnalisme que peu lui reconnaissait encore.

L'ultime chef d'œuvre de Tony DiNozzo.

Une fois rassuré il imprima le tout en trois exemplaires : un pour l'agence, un pour le procureur général et la dernière copie pour l'avocat de la défense.

Voilà il avait fini.

Enfin presque.

Il double-cliqua sur une icône de son bureau, celle des formulaires, trouva celui qu'il cherchait et sélectionna imprimer.

Tandis que l'imprimante se mettait une nouvelle fois en marche son regard se posa sur le bureau de McGee et de Ziva.

Et involontairement un flot de souvenirs jaillirent devant ses yeux. Les bons, les mauvais, les douloureux, les tristes, les autres, inclassables.

Ce qu'il y avait vu, vécu, subit, occasionné.

Une vie qui défilait devant ses yeux, même s'il n'était pas en train de mourir. Pas dans l'immédiat selon Brad. Même si sa tension et ses poumons n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme. Le contraire aurait été surprenant. Non même s'il n'avait plus la forme et la constitution de ses vingt ans il restait en relativement bonne santé. Relativement étant le mot à retenir.

McGee. Le bleu. Le probit. Quel chemin il avait parcouru pour en arriver là où il en était. Ce qui au début avait été entre eux une relation axée autour de l'apprentissage avait rapidement pris la forme d'une compétition saine et fraternelle, à son plus grand étonnement.

Pourtant quelque part en route, sans qu'il puisse identifier le quand ni le pourquoi, cela s'était mué vers quelque chose de plus antagoniste, de plus territorial. Pour le jeune technicien informatique c'était devenu de l'ordre de la rivalité. McGee avait changé, et pas en mieux.

L'assurance qu'il avait gagné les premières années, la motivation et cette soif d'apprendre et de bien faire s'était transformé à mesure que son ego augmentait. Il était devenu suffisant, arrogant. Parfois même fainéant, notamment lorsqu'il avait été tenu de remplacer Gibbs durant l'épisode Mexico. Et c'est ce changement plus que les mots ou les actions du jeune agent qui le peinait le plus. Il n'avait pas seulement perdu un collègue il avait perdu l'excellent agent-en-devenir qu'il avait formé, un élève, son padawan.

Tout n'était pas perdu. McGee restait quelqu'un de profondément bon, même si ça ne lui était plus adressé. Si seulement il reposait un peu les pieds sur terre, s'il ne prenait pas tant à cœur les éloges du directeur ou la reconnaissance de Gibbs. Il ait vu l'ambition détruire tant de personne, c'était là la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait à son partenaire. Et si seulement il apprenait à agir et interagir indépendamment du comportement de Ziva.

Ziva. Dire qu'il l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts aurait été bien loin de la vérité. Après tout Kate était sous terre depuis quelques heures à peine et déjà elle occupait le bureau laissé inoccupé, comme si de rien n'était. Bon d'accord c'était plus du fait de Jenny que du sien mais cela restait dur à accepter. Tout comme le fait qu'il soit systématiquement exclu des soirées qu'elle organisait chez elle avec le reste de l'équipe, sans la moindre explication. Ou qu'elle minimise une blessure par arme à feu qui lui avait tout de même nécessité dix points de suture.

Inconsciemment il passa la main sur son bras, là où il savait se trouver la cicatrice.

Leur relation s'était voulue cordiale, mais jamais amicale. Quelque chose en lui ne revenait pas à l'israélienne. Son comportement peut-être ? Sa personnalité ? Son approche des gens et des choses ?

Il savait que la jeune femme avait fait des recherches sur lui, sur eux, elle ne l'avait jamais cachée. Il savait aussi ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Pas étonnant qu'elle fut surprise puis confuse la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Entre ce qu'elle avait lu de ses recherches et la réalité sur le terrain il y avait un gouffre. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait, elle avait conscience du comment, le pourquoi par contre … Or s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il s'avait de Ziva c'est qu'elle détestait ne pas tout connaitre, ne pas tout maîtriser. C'était après tout une espionne, peu importe qu'elle soit retraitée. Dans ces conditions difficile d'accorder sa confiance il devait le reconnaitre.

Il pouvait parfois sentir son regard quand il lui tournait le dos ou qu'il était plongé dans un dossier, quand brièvement l'ancien lui reprenait le dessus comme lors de la prise d'otage à l'école ou l'après Jeanne.

Elle n'y avait jamais fait mention mais il savait que c'était là un obstacle entre eux. A ses yeux ils n'étaient pas partenaires, pas totalement, pas quand des choses étaient dissimulées sciemment.

Il en avait discuté avec Gibbs, il avait voulu arrêter toute cette comédie. Elle n'avait plus raison d'être. McGee avait progressé et Ziva était loin d'être une novice, dans tous les domaines qui les concernaient du moins.

Et Gibbs avait cédé. Avait dit oui.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu révéler quoi que ce soit l'épisode Mexico était venu tout chambouler.

Sans marche arrière possible.

Tout dévoiler en l'absence de Gibbs aurait un peu plus encore détruit une équipe qui pleurait déjà le départ de son leader. Non, de son créateur. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui lui donnerait le coup de grâce.

Et après… Il n'y avait pas eu d'après.

Ziva, peut-être parce qu'elle avait perdu un père de substitution et qu'elle ne savait comment gérer sa souffrance, peut-être parce qu'elle pouvait enfin manifester ouvertement son mécontentement d'être tenue à l'écart, peu importe les raisons, Ziva s'était rebellée. A son autorité. Contre ses directives et ses consignes. Elle ne voulait pas d'un supérieur cachotier. Et même si Gibbs l'avait été avec elle par le passé, c'était Gibbs. Et lui n'était que Tony. Et elle l'avait pris à son propre jeu, en soulignant son incapacité à rester constant dans sa façon d'être, se comportant comme Gibbs à un moment puis comme son opposé l'instant d'après, avec ses feux de camps et autres absurderies. Elle mettait en avant son immaturité, son comportement insouciant. Elle était devenue hostile, parfois même mauvaise. Jamais cruelle au point de le saborder par derrière. Non ! Il fallait lui reconnaître au moins ça, elle n'était point hypocrite, ça elle le faisait ouvertement, devant lui. Remettant en cause ses capacités d'agent, son intégrité et son allégeance à l'équipe – clairement en lien avec les mensonges dont il les abreuvait depuis des années. Un bon point pour elle, juste retour des choses. A ses yeux il était un traître. Alors elle en deviendrait une à son tour. La loi du talion: œil pour œil.

Et tout cela avait débordé, tombant dans une spirale infernale que ni lui ni elle ne maîtrisaient plus. Les menaces de l'israélienne d'une mort lente avec son coup papier ou une petite cuillère n'étaient plus de l'ordre de la plaisanterie. Et le dernier pas n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant d'être franchi.

Le retour de Gibbs avait calmé un peu tout ça mais c'était trop tard. Il n'y avait plus aucune confiance, aucune estime entre eux. Toujours à attendre le prochain coup de l'autre, à essayer de le contrer en prenant les devants. Pas de retour possible. Le terrain resterait miné jusque l'un d'entre eux cède, c'est-à-dire s'en aille. Disparaisse.

Il y avait une incompatibilité d'humeur, pour joliment décrire leur relation. Même si personnalités antagonistes au bord de l'homicide était plus approprié.

L'arroseur arrosé.

Il en était le principal responsable.

Et même si c'était là quelque chose qu'il avait vu venir dès le début, même s'il avait émis mainte réserve à cette entreprise, ça ne le touchait pas moins. Ca ne le blessait pas moins. Car les attaques étaient devenues personnelles.

Et personne n'avait été là pour le défendre. Pas Ducky qui s'était renfermé dans sa propre colère et douleur.

Pas McGee qui au contraire s'était joint à la jeune femme.

Quant à Abby. Elle ne lui avait jamais réellement pardonnée d'avoir pris la place de son renard gris, quand bien même on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle le lui avait fait comprendre en refusant de lui parler pendant des jours, en lui mettant sous le nez la photo de leur ancien boss chaque fois qu'il descendait au labo. En lui criant qu'il n'était pas lui, en refusant ses tentatives pour la consoler, et une fois en lui jetant à la figure le cafpow qu'il était descendu lui apporter. Leur relation n'était plus la même il n'avait pas pu oublier, et quelque part il ne lui avait pas pardonné.

Gibbs ? Il ne voulait pas penser à l'homme pour l'instant. Ni même jamais.

Une page se tournait en même temps que l'imprimante crachait le formulaire attendu.

Il saisit ce dernier, le parcouru rapidement des yeux, combla les trous laisser blancs, le data et signa et d'un pas rapide le déposa sur le bureau de Cynthia. Ainsi Vance pourrait l'avoir lundi à la première heure comme il avait été convenu entre eux.

Son travail ici était terminé.

Et sans se retourner il grimpa les marches qui le rapprochait à chaque pas un peu plus vers le dehors, vers cette liberté retrouvée qu'il s'était aménagée.

Il était tout juste 8h30. La ville se réveillait à peine en ce jour dominical. Les vitrines des magasins s'illuminaient de mille feux, à celles qui reflèteraient le mieux le faste de la fête à venir. Noël. Et le champ de bataille qu'elle provoquait. La ruée vers les magasins. Les enfants à accompagner au centre commercial voir le père-noël. La préparation du réveillon parfait que chacun a en tête mais qu'on ne parvient jamais à totalement concrétiser. Les emplettes de dernières minutes. Le cadeau pour une belle-mère qu'on déteste.

Un rire derrière lui retentit mais quand il se retourna il ne trouva personne. Il avait dû rêver, ou peut-être était-ce simplement le vent qui avait fait tinter les boules et autres décorations sur le gigantesque sapin qui ornait la place, transformée en patinoire pour l'occasion.

Il reprit sa route quand une nouvelle fois un rire cristallin résonna derrière lui; comme quelques secondes auparavant il se retourna de rechef mais son regard ne se posa que sur la rue presque déserte, en dehors d'un promeneur et de son chien. Celui-ci le regardait un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillant d'amusement. Il leva ses deux mains devant lui en secouant la tête sans se départir de son sourire, ça ne venait pas de lui.

Au hochement de sourcil de Tony il désigna discrètement de la tête le porche renfoncé d'un immeuble.

Curieux Tony attendit quelques instants et soudain vit apparaître une petite tête blonde, un garnement de huit-neuf ans qui lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était découvert fit une petite moue boudeuse, lui tira la langue et s'enfuit, emplissant une nouvelle fois la rue de son rire enfantin.

L'innocence de la jeunesse pensa Tony en souriant à son tour.

Et brusquement il replongea dans cette enquête dont il venait juste de rédiger le rapport. Et là où il avait réussi tout-à-l'heure, avec les plus grandes difficultés du monde, à rester détaché et objectif, relatant froidement les faits, il se sentit envahir par une nouvelle vague d'émotion.

Et soudain tout autour de lui ne le renvoyait plus qu'à ça. L'enfant à l'instant. Ses mains qu'il avait oublié de ganter une fois sortie du bureau fédéral et qui, maintenant glacées, lui rappelait ce petit corps qu'il avait tenu contre lui des heures durant dont l'espoir de lui redonner un semblant de chaleur, quelques couleurs, même s'il savait être trop tard.

Et même ce sapin tout illuminé. Là. Ce sapin comme il y en aurait dans chaque maison, si ce n'était déjà fait, autour duquel les enfants courraient, s'esclafferaient, impatient d'y trouver les paquets enveloppés avec soin par les elfes du père-noël. Ignorant que cette année dans une autre maison, peut-être celle juste à côté, des cadeaux resteraient à jamais dans le placard où ils avaient été dissimulés. Cette année il n'y aurait pas de joie et d'exclamation, juste les pleurs d'une mère ayant perdu sa petite fille. Cette année il n'y aurait pas le doux arôme du chocolat pour réveiller l'enfant en ce jour sacré. Cette année il y aurait juste des fleurs, déposées sur une petite tombe bien trop grande pour son réceptacle, bien trop noir et froide pour le petit ange lumineux et joyeux qu'elle avait été.

Et de ça il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable.

Un coup de vent plus violent fit tomber son écharpe. Qu'il ne ramassa pas.

Il continua à avancer, à petit pas d'abords puis prit des foulées de plus en plus grandes. Jusqu'à finalement se mettre à courir. Jusqu'à l'intersection où il tourna à gauche. Jusqu'à cette autre rue plus loin où se tenait un fleuriste qu'il savait être ouvert. Celui qui vendait de belles roses noires. Cette boutique dont il refusait de donner l'adresse à sa gothique préférée. Même s'il est vrai qu'il n'en connaissait pas d'autre. De gothique.

Cette boutique qu'il n'atteint pas, sa route ayant croisé celle d'un cycliste qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, et il se retrouva projeté sur le bas-côté de la route.

_Tu n'es qu'un raté qui finira dans le caniveau, sans personne dans ta misérable vie_, lui avait dit son père quand il l'avait déshérité voilà plus de vingt ans.

Sa prédiction avait fini par se réaliser. Tony adressa une rapide prière au ciel pour qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais. Cela ne lui ferait que trop plaisir.

Une main tendue entra brusquement dans son champ de vision. Le cycliste de tout-à-l 'heure, un grand dégingandé d'une vingtaine d'années, de ce que l'on rencontre lors de manifestations Greenpeace au vu de son style vestimentaire.

Le cycliste donc était penché au-dessus de lui, l'air inquiet, et lui tendait la main.

Il fit rapidement un inventaire, pas de douleurs ou de vertiges. Pas de fractures non plus à première vue. Sa tête n'étant pas pour une fois entrée en contact avec quelque surface dure que ce soit aucun risque de commotion. Ses mains qu'il avait instinctivement placées derrière lui pour amortir la chute étaient quelque peu ankylosées, l'une d'elle était égratignée au niveau de la paume et du petit orteil, mais il survivrait. La seule partie quelque peu amoché en lui était sa fierté. Quel drôle de spectacle il devait montrer. Il était à présent trempé. Les fesses dans l'eau sale et malodorante collectée par la rigole. L'air hagard, les yeux levés au ciel.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits mais surtout pour se forcer à bouger et finalement accepta l'aide de l'autre homme pour se remettre sur pieds. Il tenta de retirer les feuilles mortes et autres saletés qui s'étaient prises dans son manteau mais de toute évidence celui-ci était perdu, irrémédiablement abimé. Il ne lui restait d'autre option que de le jeter. Ou pas, ce n'est pas comme s'il lui restait des apparences à préserver. C'était son père le riche homme d'affaire New-Yorkais. Lui n'habitait qu'un deux pièces dans un quartier populaire de Washington DC.

Le cycliste continuait à le regarder d'un drôle d'air, comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussée.

- Je vais bien ! C'est de ma faute je ne regardai pas où j'allais.

Il sortit son portefeuille, en sortit quelques billets de vingt dollars qu'il planta dans la main de l'autre.

- Pour les réparations de votre vélo

Et se remit en mouvement sans demander son reste.

Mais il n'arriva pas jusqu'au fleuriste.

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait plus de fleuriste.

Ce n'est pas possible ! J'y suis encore retourné le mois dernier pensa-t'il. Ou était-ce le mois d'avant ? Ou celui encore avant ? C'était pour l'anniversaire d'Abby. Non pas possible celui-ci était en avril et on était fin novembre. Il y était surement revenu depuis. Pour une célébration quelconque, même s'il ne se rappelait plus laquelle.

- Le vieux Donovan est mort il y a six mois, fit une voix derrière lui

Il se retourna et se retrouva une nouvelle fois face au cycliste.

- C'est bien le fleuriste que vous cherchez c'est ça ?

- Comment est-ce possible commença Tony avant de s'interrompre confus.

- Crise cardiaque. Il fermait la porte de la boutique quand il s'est effondré comme une souche. 62 ans. Il n'aura même pas profité de sa retraite le pauvre vieux.

A 62 ans on est pas un fossile non plus faillit lui répondre Tony mais préféra s'abstenir. A quoi bon ! Il ne le reprit pas non plus sur son erreur d'interprétation quant à sa confusion et son interrogation. Ce n'est pas comme si ça le concernait.

- Savez-vous où je pourrais en trouver un autre? demanda-t'il à la place, sans réelle conviction.

Il n'eut pas tant fini sa phrase que déjà l'autre sortait son téléphone et pianotait comme un dératé. Ah ces jeunes et la technologie. Ils se prenaient pour les rois du monde sous prétexte qu'il leur suffisait de presser deux trois touches pour tout connaitre, tout planifier, mais enlevez la leur des mains et ils étaient capable de se perdre entre deux arbres. Sans rire.

- Il y en a une à trois rues d'ici mais elle n'ouvrira que dans trente minutes.

- Merci

Et il se mit à marcher dans la direction que l'autre lui avait indiquée du doigt.

- Eh man ! Si je t'ai couru après c'est pour te rendre ton argent. Ma bécane elle a rien. Les freins étaient déjà morts.

P'tit con. Les accidents ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres. Tu veux finir entre quatre planches c'est ça ?

Une fois encore il garda le silence. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour faire la morale après tout, lui semblait avoir pris l'habitude de se jeter à tout va sous les deux roues dernièrement.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Gardes-le ! Jettes-le ! Fais-en ce que tu veux je m'en fous.

- Eh ben ! Vous êtes bizarre vous.

- Tu n'as pas idée. Joyeux noël.

Et il s'éloigna sans attendre son reste. Faites qu'il lui foute la paix. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un gars cherchant à réaliser son quota d'actes charitables à ses dépens. Il n'était pas encore tombé si bas pour inspirer de la pitié. Si ?

Il voulait être seul bon sang. Le bon samaritain, la dévote en quête d'âme perdue à sauver, Dieu, Gibbs. Qu'il lui foute tous la paix.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

Pas là où il se rendait. Il devait le faire seul. Y aller seul. C'était sa pénitence.

Les autres ne comprenaient pas ce besoin il le savait. Pas Abby ni McGee du moins. Ducky, peut-être. Il n'en avait jamais discuté avec lui. Gibbs, oui, autrefois. Ziva ? Elle ne chercherait pas et lui ne lui dirait rien. Plus maintenant alors qu'ils se saluaient à peine.

Mais ça lui était égal à présent.

Ceux que les autres pouvaient penser.

Pour l'instant, à cette minute, la seule chose importante était là où il avait prévu de se rendre.

Après avoir acheté des fleurs.

.

Il était à peine 9h quand il franchit le lourd portail en fer du cimetière. Dans le ciel de lourds nuages s'amoncelaient, menaçants.

Et là-bas, au bout de l'allée, entourée par ses semblables, se trouvait la tombe de Kate.

.

Il était là depuis une dizaine de minutes quand un bruit de pas derrière lui attira son attention brièvement, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il n'était pas plus curieux que ça de savoir qui venait troubler son instant de communion avec son ancienne partenaire.

Une main s'abattit violemment sur son épaule, le faisant involontairement sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là DiNozzo ? Tu sais pertinemment que tu n'y es pas le bienvenu !

Un homme à la carrure de quaterback se tenait dans son dos. Nul besoin de se retourner il pourrait reconnaîte cette voix n'importe où, chargé de grief, de douleur et de colère. Tellement de colère.

Contrairement à ce que disait l'adage le temps ne soignait pas forcément toutes les blessures. Les cicatrices qu'elles laissaient pouvaient être tout aussi douloureuses. La seule différence était que ces dernières restaient invisibles, cachées aux yeux des autres. Mais elles étaient tout aussi réelles.

Elles l'étaient pour l'homme derrière lui. Cet homme qu'il avait croisé à plusieurs reprises dans le passé, bu quelque bières avec, discuté de tout de rien mais surtout de la personne allongée là. Kate.

Ryan.

Ryan qui s'était trouvé à cet endroit précis quelques années auparavant, sa mère tremblante dans ses bras, à regarder le cercueil qui s'enfonçait en terre tandis que le prêtre récitait ses bénédicités.

Ryan qui lui avait fait signe de le rejoindre sous le grand orne après la cérémonie et qui sans signe annonciateur lui avait mis son poing dans la figure.

Ryan dont les larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues, accentuant par-là la souffrance qui déformait ses traits mais aussi la colère.

Ryan dont les mots resteraient à jamais gravés au fer rouge dans son esprit. Y laissant une cicatrice, la plus douloureuse de toutes.

.

_- Je t'avais laissé ma petite sœur, je t'avais fait confiance et elle est morte. Tu avais promis ! lui hurla-t'il au visage._

_- Je suis désolé ! _

_- Désolé ? Tu es désolé? Tous les regrets du monde ne la ramèneront pas ! Tu n'as peut-être pas appuyé sur la détente mais elle est morte à cause de toi. Sans toi ni Gibbs elle serait toujours attachée à la garde personnelle du président. Personne ne tire plus sur un président de nos jours._

_« Sans toi elle ne serait pas restée plus de six mois. Sans toi et la gothique. _

_Elle nous racontait tout. Comment tu l'as faisait rire, comment tu manifestais de la vie dans cet univers de mort qui était le vôtre. Ton soutien, ta fidélité. Ta façon de te mettre entre elle et Gibbs, de la protéger de son caractère. _

_Et toutes vos petites querelles, vos chamailleries qui lui donnait l'impression d'être parmi nous, sa famille. Tu étais devenu son meilleur ami, son frère de substitution celui avec qui elle se sentait en confiance, en sécurité, et pouvait tout raconter. _

_Elle t'aimait. Elle t'aimait tellement. Elle aurait défié le monde entier, même votre boss, tout pourvu que tu ne sois pas blessé ou malheureux. Mince ! Elle a préféré risquer attraper la peste plutôt que de t'abandonner. _

_Et toi qu'as-tu fais ? Tu as laissé ce terroriste nous l'enlever, sans même bouger le petit doigt. Tu es responsable. Elle est morte à cause de toi. Tu as autant son sang sur les mains que ce monstre. »_

_- Le visage._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Non rien._

_Et Gibbs les avait interrompus. Il l'avait vu se raidir et serrer les poings à la vue de sa pommette gonflée qui devait avoir pris une teinte quelque peu violacée. Sentant son patron prêt à entrer en mode protecteur, entendez par là furibond et belliqueux, il lui avait posé la main sur le bras, avait hoché doucement la tête de gauche à droite et avait désigné du menton Abby, Ducky et McGee qui les attentaient près des voitures. Le tout sans jamais le regarder. Sans une parole prononcée. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache que les mots de Ryan avait fait mouche. Que ces paroles avaient trouvé un écho avec ce qu'il pensait déjà au préalable._

_Et tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient il entendit la voix de Ryan leur interdire de remettre les pieds ici. Ils n'y étaient pas les bienvenus._

_._

Et pourtant là il se trouvait. Et comme trois ans auparavant le frère de Kate lui tenait compagnie, si on peut décrire les choses ainsi.

La vie était vraiment ironique. Cela avait débuté avec Ryan et ça se terminait avec lui. Le début d'une déchéance et la fin d'une vie_._

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je m'en vais. J'étais juste venu lui faire mes adieux !

- Pourquoi, tu vas mourir ? répondit sarcastiquement le frère de Kate.

- Quelque chose comme ça, lui répondit-il pensif.

- T'as pas changé, toujours aussi sibyllin, répondit l'autre homme, plus calme cependant, légèrement déconcerté.

- Si tu savais !

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas non. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu t'en ailles. Ma mère et ma sœur ne vont pas tarder à arriver, je préfèrerai qu'elles ne te voient pas ici, ça rajouterait à leur douleur.

Comprenant le besoin protecteur qui animait le frère de Kate à préserver le reste de sa famille il se redressa doucement après avoir une dernière fois caresser le nom gravé dans la pierre

- Adieu Kate ! Veilles sur eux.

Puis se retourna, faisant face ainsi pour la première fois à l'autre personne :

- Au revoir Ryan.

- Tony !

- Anthony ! C'est Anthony maintenant.

Et sur ces derniers mots il s'éloigna.

Et marcha.

Loin de tout ça.

Vers cet endroit où l'attendait un Gibbs impatient, même s'il l'ignorait.

* * *

**Ouf ! Je ne pense pas n'avoir jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long. J'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à écrire la rencontre avec Ryan mais la boucle est bouclée. Pas de gros coup d'éclat non.**

**Alors avant qu'on me jette des pierres oui je sais que Ziva n'est absolument pas comme ça. Pour tout dire je l'apprécie même beaucoup, mais j'avais besoin de réellement diaboliser quelqu'un et après avoir tiré à pile ou face c'est sur elle que s'est tombée.**

**Le prochain chapitre est celui que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent : LA CONVERSATION entre Tony (Anthony plutôt) et Gibbs. Et pas par téléphone ou petits mots, ou derrière une porte. Non non c'est le face-à-face que je repousse depuis si longtemps.**

**Enfin j'ai pour objectif de finir cette histoire avant la fin de l'année. Dans cette optique plusieurs chapitres sont déjà écrits. Ne soyez pas étonné donc si les publications se rapprochent.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dans un premier temps je suis vraiment désolée pour le délai entre ce chapitre et le précédent. Je me suis laissé entraîner par mon autre fic ncis, ce qui n'est pas une excuse valable je vous l'accorde.**

**Autre excuse : la difficulté à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rédiger cette conversation tant attendu entre Gibbs et Tony, plus en ce qui concernait les arrangements, le ton, les gestes, etc., que les dialogues en eux-mêmes. Enfin bref… Le doute total. Un grand merci à PBG grâce à qui j'ose enfin vous le poster. Merci merci. Tu es un amour!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.**

* * *

- Je t'en prie fais comme chez toi ! ne put s'empêcher de dire sarcastiquement le jeune agent lorsque la première chose qu'il vit en pénétrant dans son appartement fut son patron assis sur le canapé, sa veste posée à ses côtés.

« Tu veux peut-être aussi un café ? … Oh pardon je n'avais pas vu la tasse» poursuivit-il avec humour bien qu'aucune lueur de malice n'éclairait son regard.

Bien au contraire.

Ce qui eut pour effet de décontenancé le plus âgé. Le voir ainsi, même juste l'espace d'une microseconde, apporta à DiNozzo une sensation de victoire ! Il avait semble-t'il encore quel qu'impact sur son patron.

Et sans plus se soucier de l'ancien marine, lequel ne le quittait pourtant pas des yeux, il retira son propre manteau puis ses chaussures, et s'en alla d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de bain.

D'où il revint quelques minutes plus tard, changé, une serviette à la main et les cheveux en bataille.

Et la guerre du silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. L'un à l'affut, observant les moindres détails, le plus petit changement dans l'attitude de son subordonné, et l'autre évoluant dans la plus totale indifférence de ce qui l'entourait, comme si rien d'incongru ni une quelconque présence malvenue ne venait perturber sa petite routine.

Et c'est pourtant l'italien qui choisit de rompre ledit silence, non pas en signe de malaise, d'impatience, ou de soumission.

Non.

Juste un coup porté, la première attaque. D'une longue série s'il ne tenait qu'à lui. Pas de conscencium possible. Il n'était pas d'humeur à être l'un des personnages d'une quelconque commedia Del Arte. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'une parfaite tragédie grecque avec son atmosphère sombre empli de drame et de trahison, de souffrance morale et psychique, de colère et de haine.

- Ai-je fait un bon dans le temps ? Ma montre n'indique pourtant que 11h40, dit DiNozzo en regardant exagérément sa montre, en la tapotant comme si cela venait d'elle, en la portant à son oreille.

Ceci eu pour effet de provoquer un long soupir chez le plus âgé.

- J'ai pu me détacher et venir plus tôt, répondit Gibbs, placide.

Aucune autre explication ne franchit les lèvres de l'homme. Comme si cela suffisait en soi. Et si cela n'était pas le cas son agent devrait quand même s'en contenter car il n'en avait pas d'autre à offrir.

- Oh ! Tu n'avais pas des choses plus importantes à faire que de t'imposer la présence de ton idiot d'agent ? répliqua DiNozzo d'un ton badin, détaché. Comme si c'était de météo qu'il parlait.

« Je ne sais pas, un bateau à retaper, une rousse à pourchasser, ce que tu fais habituellement un jour de repos ?

Et sans attendre de réponses, sans la moindre parcelle de curiosité, il poursuivit, cette fois-ci plus cyniquement :

- Ta mère ne t'a d'ailleurs jamais appris qu'il était malpoli d'arriver plusieurs heures en avance à un rendez-vous ?

Si Gibbs était désarçonné par tout ceci il ne le montra pas. Un point pour l'homme.

.

**Pov Gibbs** :

Il devait absolument rester calme, surtout ne pas perdre son sang-froid, ne pas répliquer, ne pas attaquer. Il soupira profondément. Ce n'était pas gagné !

- Est-ce que c'est comme ça que va se dérouler notre conversation ?

- Une conversation ? Quelle conversation ? lui répondit DiNozzo feintant la surprise mais où pointait une note d'agacement. « D'habitude ça se fait à deux ce genre de chose. Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord me semble-t'il ! »

Puis il ajouta ironiquement :

- Mais suis-je bête, depuis quand le grand Jethro Gibbs s'embarrasse-t'il de pareille formalité ? Quand il veut quelque chose il le fait, le prend !

Et il le toisa du regard, un sourire mesquin au visage :

- Bon passons aux choses sérieuses, je ne voudrais surtout pas te faire attendre. Tu voulais me parler, alors parles ! Et va-t'en !

Aussi détaché et distant qu'il aimait le faire croire aux autres, il n'en était pas moins humain et perméable aux critiques et ces dernières phrases le blessèrent infiniment. Par leur contenu, la façon dont elle lui avait été assénées, mais surtout par la personne qui les avait émises.

Quelqu'un qu'il avait blessé lui aussi bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru si l'homme en venait à employer un tel ton, à prodiguer de telle chose, à le comparer à un diktat.

Et il était perdu aussi. Il ne savait pas quelle carte jouer. Son agent lui envoyait plusieurs signaux contradictoires. Celui-ci maniait le registre des émotions à merveille, registre que lui maîtrisait beaucoup moins bien, ce qu'il savait le jeune homme être pleinement conscient.

Tranquille indifférence, calme intransigeance, raillerie et dérision, agacement et agressivité latente.

Aucune constance, aucune prise à quoi s'accrocher. Il ne savait pas comment entamer cette conversation qu'il avait pourtant joué une bonne centaine de fois dans sa tête ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Mais rien ne se déroulait comme prévu.

DiNozzo ne lui permettait pas de trouver ses aises, de marquer un territoire. Et ça le confusionnait presque autant que ça le frustrait.

Sentiment accentué par le fait que son agent refusait de rester en place,

- DiNozzo assis-toi ! finit-il par ordonner, plus sèchement qu'il ne le souhaitait, mais tout ceci le dépassait.

- Je suis très bien debout, merci, répliqua calmement le jeune agent.

- Je te dis de t'assoir, assena-t'il, à bout de patience, de ce ton qui ne laissait place à aucun refus, de cette voix qui fait trembler les suspects, froide, dangereuse, implacable.

Dix minutes. Il n'avait tenu que dix minutes avant de laisser son caractère reprendre le dessus. Avant de laisser la casquette « ami » « partenaire » au placard et de récupérer celle de sergent-instructeur. Celle qui matait les caractères forts, les têtes brûlées et les imbéciles patentés.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le tempérament de Tony qui n'avait pas la moindre intention de faciliter les échanges.

- wouf wouf

Avant de s'adosser contre le mur sans le quitter du regard. Moqueur. Défiant. Insolent.

Il dut faire appel à tout son self control pour ne pas saisir son agent par le col et le tirer vers le canapé. Il sentait ses bonnes résolutions du début fondre comme neige au soleil. Il pensait être celui qui dirigerait la conversation, la mènerait là où il le souhaitait, en douceur et sans éclat pour ne pas brusquer ou fermer son agent, et rien ne se passait comme prévu. Pire c'était DiNozzo qui l'attaquait et le faisait se retrancher derrière ses barrières. Derrière son autorité.

Il serra les poings à s'en casser les jointures, pris trois grandes inspirations et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix avant de refaire face à son agent. Durant leur mariage Diane avait tenté de l'initier au yoga. Lui, sur un tapis de sol, à faire des cabrioles, à passer la jambe derrière son cou. Il regrettait à présent de ne pas lui avoir céder. Amèrement.

Mais là n'était pas le problème. Non. Le problème venait de Tony.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vindicatif et récalcitrant. Ou alors il ne s'en rappelait pas. Froid, calme, vicieux. Une dangereuse combinaison. Qui savait que Tony avait ça en lui ? Out l'agent compliant et obéissant. Il avait devant lui une personne qui lui était inconnu. Une personne qui n'accepterait pas facilement ses explications et ses excuses.

C'est pourquoi il allait devoir faire quelque chose qu'il détestait profondément. Qu'il n'avait fait que très peu de fois dans sa vie. Et DiNozzo avait tout intérêt à le laisser faire et à coopérer ou sinon foi de Gibbs il allait lui faire bouffer son manuel de police, couverture comprise.

Il allait tenter de s'ouvrir, de se confier. De jouer la carte des émotions. Toutes sauf la colère, l'impatience, l'exaspération. Les négatives quoi. Celles qui décrivait le mieux son caractère malheureusement.

Ce n'était pas gagné. Il détestait profondément qu'on lui tienne tête.

- Comment vas-tu depuis hier ?

Parfait comme question. Rien que du banal.

- Bien.

Nous y voici.

- Non, objecta-t'il calmement mais surement.

- Pardon ?

- Bien ! Tu ne l'es pas

Il vit un sourire naître au coin des lèvres de son agent, si petit qu'il aurait été facile de passer à côté, mais il connaissait un tant soit peu son agent finalement.

- Non c'est vrai ! Mais tu ne peux pas y faire grand-chose.

Bien ! On avance. Au moins Tony ne se cachait plus.

- Je peux faire en sorte que les choses changent, répliqua-t'il.

Oh oui les choses allaient changées, même s'ils ignoraient encore lesquelles et de quelles façons. Tout plutôt que de se retrouver une nouvelle fois assis sur ce canapé, à tenter de communiquer avec cet homme qu'il pensait être sien, qu'il avait cru connaitre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Déjà fait

Il senti un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il n'aimait pas la détermination et le déterminisme dans le ton de l'italien. Pas du tout. Et c'est avec appréhension qu'il posa la question suivante :

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Pour seule réponse le regard intense de son agent encré dans le sien, qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. En temps normal il en aurait ressenti de l'agacement voire de la frustration. Mais à cet instant il n'éprouvait que de l'appréhension et une immense tristesse, bien qu'il ne puisse réellement comprendre l'origine de celle-ci. Il appréciait le jeune homme, son professionnalisme, la personne qu'il était avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Il le respectait même s'il ne le manifestait pas ouvertement, grave erreur dont il mesurait toute la portée depuis ces trois derniers jours. Mais rien ne pouvait expliquer ce profond chagrin qui l'envahissait devant le silence et l'imperméabilité de Tony.

- Je suis-là pour t'aider, Tony, dit-il, presque suppliant.

Ce qui ne sembla pas faire mouche.

- Non, tu es là pour reprendre le contrôle, répliqua son agent du tac au tac, sans aucune émotion visible si ce n'est un regard froid, des traits et une voix calme, si désespérément calme, un ton poli, détaché, professionnel. Non pas professionnel. Impersonnel.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?, demanda-t'il surprit, non pas surpris, incrédule. S'était-il montré aussi détestable envers Tony pour que celui-ci ne voit dans ses intentions que le besoin d'un homme de soumettre son agent à son bon vouloir ?

- Pourquoi le dirai-je autrement, lui répondit l'italien stoïquement, la lueur dans ses yeux confirmant ce qu'il craignait. Oui, il avait été un parfait salop.

- 1865, le 18 décembre, un lundi. (*)

- Pardon ?

- Demandes à Ducky il le saura !

Cela l'agaçait profondément maintenant, l'attitude de son agent. Surtout quand il avait la sensation d'avoir louper un épisode.

- Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas toi !

- Ce serait moins amusant ! lui répondit son agent, moqueur, provocateur même. Il avait bien sûr perçu son impatience, il n'était pas son second pour rien.

Il jouait avec lui, il cherchait à lui faire perdre patience, à le faire tourner en bourrique.

Calmes-toi Jethro. Ne rentres pas dans son jeu. Tu es là pour tenter d'arranger les choses, pas les aggraver !

- Tony s'il te plait.

- Non il ne me plait pas, lui répondit son subordonné, toujours aussi calmement. « Je n'apprécie pas ta manie de t'inviter, non d'envahir ma vie privée quand l'envie t'en prend. De t'attendre à ce que je me plie à toutes tes volontés. Non rien de tout ça ne me plait ! »

« A ce propos depuis quand as-tu appris l'usage de ce terme ? »

- Depuis que c'est la seule façon d'attirer un tant soit peu ton attention sans que tu partes dans tes élucubrations ?

- C'est embêtant hein ? De communiquer avec quelqu'un qui systématiquement fait la sourde oreille, refuse de t'écouter. Tu sais maintenant ce que j'ai ressenti constamment cette dernière année. La seule différence est que tu ne parviens pas à tenir plus de trente minutes. Toi le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs !

**Fin pov**

.

Seul le silence répondit à Tony. Deux regards qui se fixent, ne se quittent pas.

Et soudain un petit sourire, du genre arboré par le chat du Cheshire, vint éclairer le visage du plus jeune.

Ce qui entraina un frisson involontaire chez le chef d'équipe.

- Vas-y ! Tu en meurs d'envie.

- Pardon ? questionna un Gibbs quelque peu perdu

- De me frapper. Ne le nie pas. Chaque fois que ton poing te démange les muscles de ton bras se raidissent.

Le regard de Gibbs se posa sur son avant-bras. Tony avait raison. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il avait perdu le contrôle en ce qui concernait Tony et maintenant même son propre corps ne lui obéissait plus.

Il devait changer de tactique. La diplomatie ne fonctionnait visiblement pas.

- Laisses-moi parler bon sang, grogna le chef d'équipe.

- Non ! Changement de plan ! Pour une fois c'est toi qui vas écouter. Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer. Tu m'as discrédité, tu m'as fait douter de moi, tu m'as fait détester ce que je suis devenu, ce que je suis en tant qu'agent. Et moi comme un con j'ai tout accepté sans broncher. Mais pas là, pas maintenant et surtout pas chez moi. C'est fini, terminé. Game over.

Se voir reprocher ce qu'il savait être vrai n'accabla que davantage le plus âgé. Et être dans cette situation ne lui réussissait jamais. Ca avait tendance à le crisper, à le braquer.

A le faire contre-attaquer.

- Bon sang Tony tu me fais passer pour le méchant de l'histoire mais tu en es responsable aussi. Si tu en avais assez il suffisait de le dire, de le verbaliser, comme un grand garçon au lieu de te terrer comme un mouflet. Tu n'as jamais eu de problème à parler dans le passé, même si la plupart du temps c'était pour ne rien dire. Alors ne me mets pas tout sur le dos.

- Oh oui ! Parler ! La spécialité du grand Jethro Gibbs ! Eh boss, mima-t'il avec une bonhommie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fausse, « ça te dit une partie de blablas ce soir après le boulot, j'apporte mon pyjama et tu prépares les marshmallow ? Ne me fait pas rire Gibbs, toi et moi savons que ça ne serait jamais produit. On n'est pas dans Alice au pays des merveilles. »

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas dans l'alcool et les médocs que les choses vont changer. Grandis un peu ! Utilises ta tête pour changer !

A peine les mots eu-t'il franchi les lèvres du chef d'équipe qu'il les regretta.

D'autant plus quand il vit une lueur de souffrance traverser les yeux verts de son agent et celui-ci replier les bras contre son torse, comme pour se protéger, protéger ce cœur qui n'avait que trop souvent été blessé par le passé, et qu'il venait à l'instant de briser un peu plus.

Il le vit ensuite poser ou plutôt cogner l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur.

Il le regarda se renfermer sur lui-même, son visage devenir de marbre, impassible.

Et soudain un rire amer s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Tony je, je ne …, articula un Gibbs désolé, cherchant à tout prix à se rattraper sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre.

Le regard que lui lança alors son agent le glaça sur place.

- Ne t'excuses pas patron ! Tu as raison. Parfaitement raison. Je suis un perpétuel idiot, un grand naïf. Et tu sais qu'elle a été ma plus grande erreur : j'ai été assez stupide autrefois et pas plus tard que la semaine dernière encore pour t'idéaliser, pour voir en toi une figure paternelle. Pathétique et absurde me diras-tu! Jusqu'à ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, jusqu'à tes dernières paroles j'en aurai convenu avec toi mais ce n'était pas si idiot finalement, quelque part j'avais raison. Mon cœur refusait de voir ce que mon cerveau savait depuis longtemps. Tu es comme un père. Dit-il d'une voix grave, douloureuse.

Et Tony regarda l'ancien marine droit dans les yeux, durement, implacable.

- Comme mon père. Reprit-il d'un ton plaqué, presque serein. La seule différence entre vous est que lui m'abusait physiquement.

« Vous avez tous deux, à un moment ou à un autre de ma vie, été de ces personnes qui de par leur rôle, leur fonction, auraient pu - auraient dû se montrer présentes pour moi, être avec et non contre moi, de ces personnes sur qui j'aurai dû pouvoir compter, qui m'auraient étayé, soutenu, et aidé à me relever après chaque dérapage, chaque rencontre ou expérience douloureusement déchirante, m'auraient aimé et accepté malgré mes faiblesse et mes défauts, dont l'épaule m'aurait permis de m'y accrocher quand je me noyais, de m'y reposer quand j'arrivais en bout de course. »

« Mais au lieu de ça vous m'avez tous les deux laissé tomber, vous m'avez rejeté, vous m'avez brisé encore et toujours sans me laisser le temps de me relever, de me reconstruire. »

« Toi surtout, car je t'avais donné quelque chose que je me suis toujours refuser d'accorder à Senior : ma confiance. Et du respect. De l'affection. »

« Je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie, et c'est les graines de ma perte que tu y as semés. Tu m'as détruit petit à petit. D'épaisses racines ont obscurci le bonheur que j'avais trouvé ici avec l'équipe, avec toi, notre petite famille, pour ne laisser au final que les ténèbres. Jusqu'à ne plus rien y voir.»

« Et le pire est que j'ai accepté toute cette situation pendant ces dix derniers mois, je me suis convaincu qu'un jour tout cela changerait, que la lumière reviendrait, que tu me reconnaîtrais une nouvelle fois pour ce que j'étais et non ce que je paraissais. Que je referai parti de ta vie.»

« Mais que veux-tu je suis un idiot avec un i majuscule. Tu l'as toi-même dit. »

« Un imbécile fini. »

_A suivre._


	11. Chapter 11

Le cœur de Gibbs se serra dans sa poitrine. Une douleur qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, pas depuis qu'il avait appris ou réapprit la mort de sa famille sur ce lit d'hôpital, le saisit.

Et il se leva et se dirigea vers son agent.

Il voulait le saisir, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il avait tort, que c'était lui l'idiot pour ne pas avoir su regarder, pour l'avoir fait souffrir. Qu'il n'avait aucune excuse.

Avec hésitation il leva sa main, ne sachant comment ce geste serait interprété, surtout après ces dernières révélations.

- Ne me touche pas ! lui cracha son agent au visage.

.

**Pov Gibbs**

La violence contenue dans le regard vert émeraude et le poison dans la voix de Tony le fit reculer. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Il n'y avait pas d'attitude défensive dans la posture de l'italien. Juste celle de quelqu'un prêt à passer à l'attaque. A en démordre.

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il détacher son regard de celui de son agent. Il savait que cela ne ferait qu'envenimer l'état d'esprit de son agent, accentuer la tension déjà palpable.

Et il ne savait comment la dissoudre si ce n'est en claquant Tony.

Il savait aussi que ce serait là une très mauvaise décision.

Il se faisait l'effet d'être une girouette qui évoluait au gré du comportement et de l'humeur de son second.

Il lui fallait gagner en constance.

En professionnalisme.

En calme aussi.

Reprendre le fil de la conversation.

Mais avant tout changer de sujet. Mettre ce qu'il venait d'apprendre quelque part pour pouvoir y revenir plus tard, quand les choses se seraient arrangées un peu.

Quand Tony serait apte à entendre la vérité. Celle du cœur. Qu'il ne prendrait pas toutes les paroles venant de lui comme trompeuses ou pernicieuses.

Il se força à relâcher ses muscles, à se détacher du regard de braise de Tony et se prépara à retourner vers le canapé quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le sol de la chambre laissée entre-ouverte.

Ce qu'il y vit l'étonna. Le perturba.

-Tu pars quelque part ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne !

- Tony

- Non

- Tony

- Il n'y a plus de Tony, il n'existe plus ! explosa l'italien, perdant patience pour la première fois de la soirée.

Ce qui ne sembla pas plaire au jeune homme qui fit des efforts visibles pour se reprendre et poursuivre plus froidement :

- Toi et les autres vous en êtes assurés. Ce boulot s'en est chargé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Expliques-toi !

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'impliquait cette dernière remarque. Il détestait ne pas la comprendre. Il voulait des explications logiques et pas ces quelques mots sibyllins et vides de sens. Et si terriblement alarmistes et effrayants de par leur connotation absolue.

Et une fois encore Tony refusa d'entrer dans ses expectatives.

Refusa de coopérer.

De communiquer réellement.

- Je vais prendre deux trois semaines de repos, m'éloigner de tout ça.

- Tu ne peux pas, pas comme ça, pas après ça ! Réponds-moi bon sang.

- Qui a-t'il à discuter ou à ajouter qui n'a pas été dit! Je pars. Point à la ligne.

- C'est pas possible ! Je refuse !

- Rien n'est impossible agent Gibbs, c'est la première chose que tu m'as appris. On peut tout faire si on s'en donne les moyens, tout problème a sa solution.

- Je parlais des enquêtes, pas d'un quelconque souci existentiel.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait toi, répliqua son agent avec pragmatisme.

Il n'aimait pas du tout l'endroit où allait cette conversation.

- Mexico, souffla-t'il doucement.

- Mexico oui !

- C'était différent.

- Si tu le dis.

- C'était totalement différent, poursuivit-il sur la défensive.

Il se sentait prêt à sortir les crocs, comme à chaque fois qu'on pointait une maladresse de sa part, un instant de faiblesse.

Mexico avait été une étape obligée à ses yeux, en ce qui concernait le fond du moins, la forme elle avait été une gigantesque erreur. Les choses auraient dû se passer différemment, il en était pleinement conscient maintenant mais que pouvait-il y faire. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait.

- Bien sûr que ça l'était. Différent. C'était de Jethro Leroy Gibbs dont il s'agissait ! Avec toi c'est _faites_ _ce que je dis pas ce que je fais_. Mais qu'importe, les faits sont là et comme toi je mets l'équipe devant les faits accomplis : je pars quelque temps, et vous … tu n'as rien à dire. Tu as perdu ce droit.

- Tu te trompes, ça devient de mon ressort, de mon droit quand je me retrouve avec un homme en moins ! J'ai une équipe à diriger, à protéger. Je ne vais pas la mettre en danger dès qu'un de ces membres se montre un peu capricieux et a des vagues-à l'âme.

Il se savait minable sur ce coup-là, et totalement injuste, le second B de son nom se manifestait. C'est juste qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire pour faire entendre raison à son agent.

Il attendit une nouvelle explosion, une réaction de prestance ou d'agacement de la part de Tony, mais elle ne vint jamais.

Juste ce sourire, calme et détaché qu'il avait une nouvelle fois envie d'arracher du visage de son agent.

- Capricieux hein ? Alors vois les choses comme ça si tu préfères : j'ai des jours de congés à prendre. Ce serait bête de les perdre.

- Tu te les feras payer.

- Non ! Je vais les prendre Gibbs, que ça te plaise ou non

- Je refuse

Il détesta l'attitude goguenarde que prit soudain Tony. A la fois railleuse et mauvaise. Et se prépara pour le coup à venir, ou du moins tenta.

- Désolé, pas ta décision à prendre. Vance. Et il est d'accord. Tu sais finalement il est humain. Je n'ai même pas eu à lui donner les raisons. Il les connaissait déjà. Vraiment observateur notre directeur ! Bon ok la scène d'hier a dû le conforter dans ses idées, mais quand même…

Comment … comment Tony avait-il osé ! Il avait délibérément squeezé son autorité.

Ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi.

Il irait voir Léon demain à la première heure pour rectifier tout ça. Mais en attendant :

- Et je peux les connaitre moi ces raisons ?

- Tu pourrais. Non tu devrais ! lui répondit Tony en souriant. « Les connaitre je veux dire, en avoir conscience. Tu es le boss après tout. Tu sais tout, tu vois tout. Légende urbaine que cela. Tu es aussi aveugle que les autres. Aussi ignorant.

- Tu cherches à me mette en colère DiNozzo ? grinça-t'il.

- Ça marche ? lui demanda son second en ricanant.

Son sang se mettait doucement à bouillonner. Une douce fureur prenait peu à peu place en lui et le pire est qu'il ne cherchait plus réellement à la dominer.

Le Tony en face de lui le poussait à bout. Et bien soit, mais qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre par la suite. C'est lui qui l'avait voulu.

- Et à te mettre face à tes responsabilités aussi.

- si tu as quelque chose à me dire dis-le qu'on en finisse !

Et soudain il fut submergé par le besoin de frapper son agent, surtout quand une lueur malicieuse empli le regard de l'autre.

Il s'amusait à ses dépens le bougre. Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour lui.

- Hin hin ! C'est toi qui voulais me parler c'est pour ça que tu es ici non ? Si la tournure de notre conversation ne te plais pas tu sais où est la porte. Tu as su la trouver l'autre jour quand tu t'es introduit chez moi. Belle violation de domicile par ailleurs.

Cette foi Gibbs ne parvint pas à maitriser ses mains qui s'animèrent brusquement d'une vie propre, non pas qu'il aurait réellement cherché à les retenir s'il avait été concerté, pour être franc.

Il lui assena un coup à l'estomac, coupant ainsi la respiration de son agent qui se plia en deux, avant de le saisir par les deux bras et de le plaquer violemment contre le mur, faisant trembler celui-ci. Il allait lui faire passer l'envie de se foutre de lui. Et quand il en aurait terminé il lui remettrait un peu de plomb dans la caboche.

- Et agression physique par-dessus le marché, hoqueta le jeune homme qui cherchait toujours à reprendre son souffle.

« Tu sais que je pourrais porter plainte ? ajouta-t'il, un rictus provocateur toujours accroché à ses lèvres, le regard limite victorieux, ce qui eut le don de majorer son besoin de violence à l'égard de l'italien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui cracha-t'il au visage, en articulant chaque syllabe, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

Tout doux.

Doucement Jethro.

Voilà qu'il commençait à entendre la voix de Ducky. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui demander de venir.

**Fin pov**

**.**

- Que tu me lâches pour commencer, fit remarquer Tony imperturbable. « Difficile de saisir un téléphone quand on a les bras maintenus. Ça pourrait se montrer utile avec les gens quand on les arrête. Oh suis-je bête c'est à ça que sert les menottes. »

Et comme ça Gibbs le relâcha sans pour autant reculer, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Il pouvait être deux à jouer.

Tony fit un pas sur le côté, se tourna et se dirigea vers la pièce du fond, sa chambre.

- Mon portable est dans ma valise. Je reviens.

Ce qu'il fit une minute plus tard, le téléphone à l'oreille.

Minute qui avait permis au plus âgé de retrouver un peu de son calme également.

- Dans dix minutes. Très bien. Je vous attends.

Et il raccrocha.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant, demanda le chef d'équipe. Les flics il pouvait s'en charger, ce n'est pas ça qui l'inquiétait outre mesure, Tony par contre.

- En ce qui te concerne tu fais comme tu veux. Tu pars, tu restes, tu te mets à l'aise. Ce n'est pas comme si ce que je te disais pouvais avoir la moindre influence. Moi … j'attends.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Tu pars quelque part ?

- Ben faut dire qu'entre ton poing dans le ventre et ta manifestation de mâle alpha …

-Tony, je suis sérieux. Où penses-tu partir ?

- Désolé. Et pardonnes-moi ce manque d'inspiration, mon dictionnaire de répliques est rangé avec mes autres affaires, aussi je te répondrais de la même façon que tout-à-l'heure : ça ne te concerne pas. Rien de ce que je fais avant et après le boulot ne sont plus tes affaires.

- Tony !

- Et si tu n'es pas content vires-moi

- Bon sang DiNozzo crois-tu que c'est ce que je veux ?

- Je ne sais pas ! A toi de me le dire !

- Tu n'es pas sérieux !

- Alors voyons, dit-il en comptant sur ses doigts, « les perpétuelles remontrances, les engueulades pour un oui pour un non, les basses besognes que je me coltine, les journées sans que tu ne m'adresses une seule fois la parole, celle où je n'existe tout bonnement pas. Tu veux que je continue ? La liste est longue. On en aurait pour la soirée, et je n'ai que quelques minutes devant moi ! Alors est-ce que je suis sérieux ? Non, je ne pense pas que tu cherches à me virer tu l'aurais fait dès le début. C'est plus vicieux. Je pense que tu veux que ce soit moi qui parte, pour une nouvelle fois pouvoir tout me mettre sur le dos. Saint Gibbs. Oublier surtout ce que le deuxième b signifie. Mais vois-tu le deuxième z à mon nom ne signifie pas zélé. »

.

**Pov Gibbs**

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il savait que les choses allaient mal entre eux mais surement pas à ce point.

Oh qui cherchait-il à tromper ! Bien sûr que ça allait mal, et il savait qu'ils avaient à peine effleuré le problème. Pourquoi alors ne put-il s'empêcher de demander :

- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois?

Il tendait vraiment le bâton pour se faire taper dessus.

Mais il restait aussi l'espoir, celui qu'on disait faire vivre, et avancer.

- Qu'est-ce que je gagnerai à te mentir ?

Mais que pouvait l'espoir contre l'indifférence et la révolte.

Quelque chose de son désarroi, de sa tristesse dû filtrer car brusquement et contre toute attente le visage de son agent s'adoucit.

Accentuant ainsi ses traits fatigués.

Et pour la première fois depuis qui sait combien de temps il regarda, regarda vraiment son agent. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de tant de choses. Les joues creusées, les traits tirés, les petites rides au coin des yeux, ces mêmes yeux éteints sans aucune lueur de vie pour les éclairer, la pâleur d'une peau naturellement hâlée, les épaules qui autrefois musclées et droites à présent fines et affaissées, la silhouette presque amaigrie devant lui sur laquelle flottaient des habits une à deux taille trop grands. C'était une ombre qui se tenait là près de la porte. Comment lui, comment les autres n'avaient-ils pu rien remarquer. Et ils travaillaient dans une agence fédérale. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire d'eux.

- Tout ça est en train de me bouffer Gibbs, ajouta son agent, avec un désespoir qui lui broya le cœur. « Et comme tu l'as dit l'alcool et les médicaments ne sont pas le remède, juste un dérivatif. Un écran de fumée. Un dangereux. Je devrais le savoir, d'expérience. C'est la porte de sortie prise par mes parents »

Fini la bravade, l'attitude provocatrice et joueuse, la colère aussi avec ces propos accusateurs.

Tout cela avait laissé place à la détresse, à la souffrance, et à quelque chose que Gibbs ne voulait pas qu'il ressente, pas en ce moment : de la culpabilité

Mais Tony ne savait pas lire dans sa tête, même s'il donnait l'impression parfois de ne pas en être très loin.

Et puis rien ce soir n'allait comme il le voulait.

Alors pourquoi serait-ce différent cette fois-ci ? C'est donc sans surprise et avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher que Tony déversa sa culpabilité :

- Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit hier. C'était déplacé et cruel. Je n'aurai pas dû mettre Shannon et Kelly sur le tapis. C'était bas et j'en suis désolé.

- Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ? ne put-il une fois encore s'empêcher de demander

- Je souffrais. La mort de cette gamine m'a vraiment remuée. Et c'est comme si personne en dehors de moi ne s'en souciait. Vous étiez tous là à courir après les mauvais, toi après moi pour m'empêcher de me faire tuer, merci d'ailleurs, mais personne pour rester auprès d'elle, pour ne serait-ce que la recouvrir.

- Les vivants passent avant les morts DiNozzo. Tu le sais bien !

- Je sais, ajouta Tony avec une infinie tristesse, « mais qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, ne pas avoir cette expérience. »

Et il le vit baisser la tête vers le sol, les yeux cachés par ses cheveux, non laqués pour une fois, il le vit se replier davantage, vers un endroit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui-même, un endroit qu'il ne souhaitait à personne, pas même à son pire ennemi. Les abysses du cœur. L'absence de croyance, en l'autre, en ce monde, en la vie.

Et une nouvelle fois il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras. De le bercer. De lui mentir en lui laissant croire que tout allait s'arranger, que la vie était au final un beau conte de fée.

C'est alors que l'interphone sonna.

**Fin pov**

.

L'interphone sonna.

Ce qui sembla réveiller Tony, le tirer de ses sombres pensées.

- Mon taxi est arrivé. Je dois y aller. Fermes la porte en partant veux-tu ! Oh une dernière chose pourrais-tu sortir la bouteille de whiskey de là où tu l'as caché et la remettre dans le bar s'il te plait !

Et après avoir été cherché ses affaires il se dirigea vers la porte.

C'est alors que Gibbs l'interpella:

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais notre conversation. Je pensais … je voulais …

Et il s'interrompit les yeux dans le vide. C'était confus. Il ne savait plus lui-même ce qu'il avait cherché à accomplir en venant ici. Juste que ça avait dérapé. Que des choses avaient été dites et faites, sur lesquelles il faudrait travailler. Qu'ils avaient atteint un point de non-retour et que pour pouvoir avancer, pour pouvoir continuer à travailler ensemble ils allaient devoir y mettre du leur, ne plus se cacher, déverser, dire la vérité, bonne ou douloureuse, harmoniser leur rapport et enfin pardonner. Se pardonner aussi.

- Quoi ? Que pensais-tu qui allait surgir de tout ça, un nouveau départ ? L'absolution ? Un renoncement et une abnégation? demanda doucement son agent, épuisé.

- Non, non … rien de tout ça … enfin je crois ! lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Avant d'ajouter d'une voix lasse, presque un murmure :

- On peut arranger tout ça n'est-ce pas?

- Je l'ignore. Mais pas ce soir non. Trop tôt.

Ou trop tard.

Mais aucun des deux ne verbalisa cette pensée qui pourtant leur traversa l'esprit.

- Et ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant non plus, termina Tony d'un ton à la fois nostalgique et confiant.

Et pour marquer le geste à la parole il se pencha et attrapa la poigné de sa valise avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Tu oublies ton téléphone, lui dit-il tout en désignant de la tête l'appareil qui trainait sur la table.

- Je n'en aurai pas besoin, pas tout de suite, pas là où je vais.

- Règle n°3 (**)

- Règle n°1, rétorqua son agent doucement, la main sur la poignée, avant de s'éloigner, avant de s'en aller vers l'inconnu.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t'il dans le vide, sans personne que lui-même pour les entendre, ces trois petits mots qu'il aurait dû dire bien plus tôt.

Règle 42, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

La même règle qu'il savait son agent suivre en ce moment. Il l'avait bien, trop bien formé.

…

_A suivre_

* * *

*** 18 décembre 1865 : date de l'abolition de l'esclavage aux Etats-Unis**

**** règle n°3 : ne jamais être injoignable**

**Règle n°1 : ne jamais trahir son équipier, ne jamais se foutre de son équipier**

**Règle n°42 : ne jamais accepter les excuses de quelqu'un qui vous trahi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça m'a drôlement rassurée de constater que vous avez apprécié la confrontation Tony/Gibbs, même si elle ne se conclut pas en happy-end ou de la meilleure des façons.**

**Pour ceux et celles qui suivent mon autre fic « wild escape » j'ai pris la décision de poursuivre et de finir « à cœur perdu … » avant de la continuer. Rassurez-vous ce ne sera plus très long.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Si je devais choisir une chanson d'accompagnement pour ce chapitre j'opterai pour "I am calling you" interprété par Jevetta Steele, pour les deux derniers paragraphes. Avis aux plus téméraires ;-)**

* * *

POV Abby

.

Rien n'allait plus.

Plus comme il fallait, comme il se devait d'être.

Son laboratoire lui faisait l'effet d'une belle cage dorée maintenant que plus personne n'y venait lui rendre visite.

Il n'y avait plus de joie, d'éclats de voix, de papotages et de projet pour le vendredi soir.

Même son cher caf pow avait perdu de son onctuosité et de sa saveur pour ne plus conserver qu'un arrière-goût de cendre et d'amertume.

Et tout ça à cause de Lui.

C'était de Sa faute.

C'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Ou aimait penser.

Même si elle se savait injuste. Et égoïste.

Même si elle tentait de se voiler une nouvelle fois la face quand bien même elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois depuis qui sait combien d'années.

Car ce qu'elle voyait à présent ne lui plaisait pas.

Trop cru, trop douloureux, trop vrai.

Des émotions à l'état brut.

Un monde aux couleurs pales, grises pour la plupart, et non plus vives et intenses comme elle les aimait, avec le noir. Mais le noir n'était pas une couleur donc ça comptait pas.

C'était de Sa faute.

Il lui avait forcé la main. A elle. A eux.

L'avait forcé à ne plus se contenter de demi-vérités ou de face cachée, et à regarder le monde tel qu'il était. Et leur univers infiniment plus.

Et.

Et son insouciance s'était envolée.

Sa joie de vivre avait disparue.

Et les larmes étaient apparues.

Et cette nouvelle Abby s'était manifestée. Celle qui jusque-là n'avait jamais eu à apparaître, pas consciemment. Pas nécessairement.

Cette Abby plus mature, plus sujette aux souffrances, aux peurs et aux nombreux pleurs.

A cause de Lui.

Par cette place dans sa vie qu'il avait cessé d'occuper.

Par ce rôle qu'il avait cessé de remplir.

Sa vie dans laquelle il n'évoluait plus désormais.

Deux existences non plus assemblées mais dissociées et une frontière désormais pour les garder ainsi.

Un abysse.

Et elle si énergique, elle se tenait là assise à même le sol, recroquevillée contre le mur, son hippo pressé contre elle.

Elle, le regard vide, les yeux voilés, le front tremblant, les joues humides.

Elle, dont le visage était volontairement dissimulé derrière ses cheveux détachés.

A quoi bon les natter.

Il n'y avait personne pour le constater.

Ou en tout cas s'en étonner et s'en amuser.

Parce que ce n'est pas Lui qui le ferait plus.

Sa faute.

Il n'était plus.

.

Au départ elle n'avait pas compris.

Mais au départ aussi elle n'avait pas tous les éléments non plus.

La faute à qui ?

Elle se rappelait quinze jours plus tôt l'incrédulité qui l'avait saisie quand de retour du week-end, une boite de doughnuts dans les mains, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur bossman.

Cette sensation d'être percuté par un camion à vive allure.

Un choc brutal, inattendu.

Une boite qui tombe.

Elle avait fermé instinctivement les yeux.

Et elle avait paniqué.

Avait cherché à s'éloigner de cette vision bien plus terrifiante encore que son cauchemar de la salle d'autopsie.

Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à se détacher, ni à se cacher comme quand étant enfant elle se réfugiait sous ses couvertures pour se protéger des monstres et autres diableries.

Car le spectre était là, en pleine lumière, dans le cœur et la tête de son renard gris.

Dieu qu'elle avait détesté l'inquiétude, le doute et la culpabilité, qu'elle avait lu dans ce regard bleu-gris. Ce Gibbs qui semblait perdu, abattu, incertain. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Trois jours plus tôt.

La perplexité et la panique donc. En premier lieu.

Puis il y avait eu le déni. Dans son parfait petit univers un Gibbs qui n'était pas autoritaire et sûr de lui, dans la maitrise de son entourage et surtout de ses émotions, cet univers ne pouvait pas exister. C'était un des signes d'une prochaine dévastation, de l'apocalypse. Finalement les Mayas ne s'étaient pas trompés avec la fin du monde. Même si ce n'était que le sien qui partait en fumée.

Non tout ça n'était qu'un rêve avait-elle pensé. Elle était tellement enthousiaste de revoir Tony après trois semaines loin d'elle – d'où les pâtisseries, de voir sa petite famille enfin réunie, de ne plus à avoir à s'inquiéter quant à leur santé – Dieu qu'elle détestait les savoir en mission secrète – que son cerveau lui montait des films.

Seulement son cerveau était une petite chose des plus cruelles. Jamais à coopérer sur commande. Même si elle l'alimentait quotidiennement en stimulants.

Car il n'y avait aucune tromperie.

Et le déni avait laissé place à la colère et à la détermination.

Elle avait été furieuse comme jamais jusque-là, excepté peut-être envers Ari Haswari, folle de rage contre la personne qui avait induit ces changements, ces émotions en Gibbs et qui du même coup avait détruit toutes ses certitudes à elle.

Une telle personne méritait amplement qu'elle la fasse disparaître de la surface de la terre, sans laisser la moindre trace. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air elle le pouvait réellement. Punition expéditive et surtout définitive. On ne s'en prenait pas impunément au grand manitou.

Et elle serait passée à l'acte si elle ne s'était pas sentie trahie. Trahie et rejetée.

Par le refus de Gibbs de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Par ces conversations qu'elle avait surprises entre le boss et Ducky les heures suivantes, mais qui s'arrêtaient dès que quelqu'un se trouvait à portée de voix.

Quelque chose d'important se tramait à en voir leur mine grave et sérieuse. Quelque chose dont elle était tenu à distance, ce qu'elle détestait profondément. Être laissée dans le noir. Les deux hommes le savaient pourtant ! Alors pourquoi ?

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cela.

Et surtout Tony qui n'était pas là !

Il avait pris quelques jours de congés leur avait dit Gibbs, sans s'approfondir sur le pourquoi, le où ni le comment. Surement il n'était pas blessé ni malade. On le lui aurait dit ! Forcément !

Quelque chose se tramait. Et Gibbs qui refusait d'en parler.

Et elle avait eu peur.

Peur de ce qu'elle ne savait pas, de ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser.

La chose qu'elle savait à ce moment-là, la seule palpable, était que Tony n'était plus là.

Comme ça.

Sans aucunes explications.

Comme si c'était le déroulement le plus naturel au monde.

Mais à voir ces émotions contre-nature qui saisissaient Gibbs chaque fois que son regard se posait sur le bureau de son second ou que le nom de celui-ci était prononcé, cette douce tristesse qui semblait prendre possession de lui quand il ne se savait pas regardé, cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'italien.

Quelque chose s'était produit.

Avec eux.

Entre eux.

Et peut-être aussi avec Ducky.

McGee lui avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain, la mission, l'assaut, les paroles venimeuses que Tony avait jeté au visage de Gibbs, la réaction de ce dernier..

Mais il y avait plus, elle en avait le pressentiment. Quelque chose s'était produite, un fait qui leur était inconnu à eux, et bien plus dramatique encore.

Quelque chose pouvant expliquer l'absence de Tony.

Et pourquoi, alors qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être fou de rage ou tout du moins indifférent et renfermé à l'égard de Tony, Gibbs ne semblait ressentir qu'inquiétude, honte et incertitude.

Et elle en aurait hurlé.

De rage, de peur, de tristesse.

Sa famille se scindait et personne ne voulait en parler, lui en parler.

Personne ne semblait vouloir y faire quelque chose.

Aussi un matin avait-elle coincé Gibbs dans l'ascenseur, lui avait fait son regard de chiot apeuré, un café serré à la main en guise d'offrande, mais l'homme était resté muet à ses arguments, à ses supplications, à ses menaces, la renvoyant à son laboratoire où elle avait du travail à faire. Il lui avait dit d'oublier, de ne pas s'inquiéter, tout allait revenir à la normale très bientôt.

Et comme elle aurait voulu y croire, boire les paroles du manitou comme elle l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Se laisser rassurer par la force intérieur de l'homme, bercer par ses certitudes quant à l'avenir, son « tout ira bien Abby je te le promets ».

Mais comment le faire quand elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de Gibbs que même lui n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

Comment le faire quand Tony restait sourd à ses tentatives pour le joindre.

Comment.

Et pour la première fois elle avait remis en doute ces mêmes espérances qu'on lui faisait miroiter.

Et pour la seconde fois elle avait vu son monde s'effondrer.

A qui la faute ?

.

Tony.

Tony qui refusait de répondre à ses appels ou à ses mails. Pas plus n'avait-il ouvert sa porte quand elle s'était rendue chez lui.

Comme s'il avait voulu se détacher d'eux, d'elle.

Et à ce moment-là, dans sa tête, c'était quelque chose d'impensable. D'inimaginable.

Tony n'était pas comme ça. Il était le plus prévenant, le plus attentionné de tous, extrêmement vigilent quant au bien-être de ses collègues.

Et pourtant …

Et ce qui l'avait énervée par-dessus tout était le fait que ni Ziva ni McGee ne semblaient inquiets ni même curieux de la disparition de leur coéquipier. Ils agissaient comme si de rien n'était. Elle les avait même surpris à se féliciter de son absence, à s'en gausser, à le rabaisser. Et alors qu'elle s'était apprêtée à intervenir, à les sermonner, à défendre leur – son - ami absent, le boss l'avait prise de court.

Pour une engueulade magistral que les deux agents n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier. Du 100% Gibbsien.

Un Gibbs furieux était dans n'importe quel cas un Gibbs à éviter. Sauf quand on en était l'objet. Et là il valait mieux avoir une assurance vie à jour.

Il leur avait fait une leçon sur ce que travailler en équipe signifiait. Et combien il était écœuré par leur agissement et leurs propos plus que déplacés.

Il leur avait rappelé qu'il y avait une raison pour que Tony soit son second, qu'il lui avait passé les rênes de l'équipe quand il était parti au Mexique sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et que c'était bien-là la seule chose d'intelligent et de juste qui était ressortie de toute cette histoire.

Que pas un jour il regrettait d'avoir pris sous son aile ce jeune inspecteur des mœurs, que celui-ci avait comblé toutes ses attentes et bien plus encore, que certain jour l'italien de par ses compétences était le meilleur atout dont disposait le bureau en terme d'investigateur et qu'il ne faisait pas un pli que si les magouilles politiques n'entraient pas en ligne de compte il finirait dans le fauteuil de directeur d'ici dix ans.

Ce même agent envers qui il s'était lui-même mal conduit, et s'il devait passer le reste de sa vie à s'excuser, à se mettre à genou et à supplier pour obtenir le pardon de l'italien, ainsi soit-il. Car Tony le méritait amplement. Et bien plus encore.

Il leur avait ensuite posé un ultimatum : où ils apprenaient à travailler avec Tony, à lui montrer le respect qui lui était dû et qu'il avait amplement mérité, où ils pouvaient se chercher un nouveau travail. Sur un autre continent.

Que dorénavant il ne tolèrerait plus le moindre écart de langage, le moindre dérapage ou mauvaise conduite à l'égard de son second. Le meilleur agent avec qui il avait travaillé.

Les réactions ne s'étaient pas fait attendre. Ziva avait paru offusquée, ne trouvant rien à redire quant à son comportement. Elle ne faisait que dire tout haut ce qu'elle avait constaté, ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'aimait pas se faire traiter comme une enfant. Se faire reprendre devant l'ensemble du bureau. Elle avait décidément trop de fierté et d'assurance pour son bien.

La réaction de McGee avait été plus mesuré. Il avait été secoué, ébranlé par la diatribe de Gibbs. Et le fait que Vance, qui avait été témoin de la scène, ait cautionné les paroles du boss, ait acquiescé dans ce sens, l'avait désemparé. La différence d'avec Ziva était qu'il était capable d'introspection. Il savait reconnaître quand il avait tort, quand il se méprenait ou exagérait. Quand il se conduisait comme un crétin ou un scélérat. Ce qu'il avait admis deux jours après la confrontation avec Gibbs. Il était revenu penaud, honteux, repentant. Avec la conscience qu'un simple excuse-moi ne suffirait pas cette fois. Il avait passé le reste de la semaine à analyser sa relation avec Tony, son comportement aussi. A faire une liste de tout ce qu'il devait à l'autre homme et celle-ci était bien longue. Inversement il avait fait celle de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Tony, et elle était très longue aussi, mais dans la mauvaise colonne, celle des moins. Il avait pêché par orgueil, par arrogance et il avait tourné son mentor, son ami ? en dérision à cause de cela. Il l'avait rejeté, rabaissé quand celui-ci l'avait toujours tiré vers le haut, l'avait encouragé. Il s'était rendu compte que l'homme, l'agent qu'il était devenu, il le devait à l'italien, sans lui rien n'aurait été possible. Et un sentiment de colère l'avait pris, contre lui-même, contre son absence d'ouverture d'esprit, contre son égo qui ces derniers temps était bien trop gros. Et il avait pris une ferme résolution. Celle de changer, de redevenir l'agent qu'il avait été, celui conscient qu'un long chemin lui restait à parcourir avant d'atteindre le niveau du super agent qu'était Tony. Voilà ce qu'il lui avait raconté le lundi suivant, contrit et horrifié. Voulant réagir, bouger de l'avant.

Et c'est ainsi que dix jours après que Gibbs leur eut annoncé l'absence de Tony elle avait eu Tim pour partenaire de recherches.

Avec la plus grande discrétion.

Et elle l'avait prise dans ses bras après lui avoir frappé l'épaule.

Une chose était redevenu normale. Tim avait rejoint la famille. Tout restait donc possible. Son petit monde parfait allait se recréer et avancer, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et même si ça voulait dire que l'agent David ne devait pas rester.

Tout allait redevenir normal.

Voilà ce qu'elle pensait pas plus tard que ce matin.

S'ils parvenaient à retrouver Tony.

Or Il n'était définitivement pas chez lui. Tim en avait forcé l'entrée et l'appartement semblait être inhabité depuis quelque temps.

Il n'était pas non plus chez son père. D'après le majordome qu'elle avait eu au téléphone. Ce qui ne l'étonnait guère. L'inverse l'aurait été beaucoup plus.

Sa mustang était garée au parking.

Il n'y avait pas eu le moindre mouvement, la plus petite opération sur son compte bancaire qu'elle avait sans la moindre honte piraté. En fait ces derniers moins, en dehors du paiement de son loyer, des traites quant au remboursements de sa voiture, il y avait eu très peu de retraits ou autres opérations. Tony lui avait toujours paru du type dépensier, avec ses goûts de luxe, ses vêtements griffés, son après-rasage à l'odeur musqué …

Son téléphone portable était éteint, elle ne pouvait donc le localiser à travers les bornes.

Elle et McGee avaient piraté la base de données des hôpitaux de la région, juste au cas où, ils avaient fait le tour des gares, des aéroports, des stations de bus. Nada.

Leur ami semblait s'être volatilisé. Et il ne souhaitait pas être retrouvé comme le prouvait l'absence de traces.

Maudit soit-il d'être un si bon agent !

Et puis pourquoi cherchait-il à disparaître ainsi s'étaient-ils demandé? Le Tony qu'ils connaissaient serait venu la voir si quelque chose n'allait pas, s'il avait des ennuis non ? Il ne chercherait pas à l'inquiéter ainsi ! Pas Tony ! Pas celui qu'elle connaissait !

Le Tony en colère, révolté, serait venu les confronter, il n'aurait pas fui devant l'adversité. Et puis quelle raison avait-il d'être fâché contre elle ? Elle ne lui avait rien fait.

Rien fait.

Le Tony triste et blessé serait parti dans un coin sombre soigner ses blessures mais en serait sorti au bout de quelques heures, aurait retrouvé le chemin de la maison, celui de son labo, et ils auraient écouté du jazz ensemble, en silence. Comme avant. Et comme avant ils auraient fini par se mettre à danser et ainsi de manière détournée elle l'aurait tenu dans ses bras, l'aurait bercé comme si de rien n'était, deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, ressentant, communiquant, consolant, pas de mot, juste les sanglots d'une voix, Billie Holyday. Des larmes par procuration. Lui qui ne savait pas pleurer. Pas en pleine lumière.

Comme avant oui.

C'est ce qu'elle avait dit à Ducky voilà quelques deux heures plus tôt quand celui-ci l'avait surprise alors qu'elle se désespérait de l'absence de pistes. Et il l'avait écouté, il avait cherché à la rassurer, en vain car elle pouvait lire en lui les mêmes doutes que les siens.

Et il avait compris.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à la contredire.

Non ils ne connaissaient plus Anthony, plus depuis bien longtemps il le craignait. Ils avaient oublié qui était ce jeune homme qui il y a huit ans avait su gagner leur cœur, les attendrir, les faire l'aimer. Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'en passer.

Ils avaient oublié les épreuves que l'agent avait traversées, avant et pendant. Sans compter celles qu'il leur avait tues mais qui restaient enfouies douloureusement en lui. Ne se cicatrisant jamais réellement.

Ils avaient oubliés qu'il n'était pas immunisé contre les remarques, contre l'attitude des autres à son égard, contre la méchanceté et le manque d'estime, que comme les autres il n'était pas de marbre, il n'était pas parfait.

Ils avaient oublié. Perdu dans leur propres soucis, leur propre douleur d'avoir perdu Gibbs et la joie de le retrouver, perdu dans leur volonté d'oublier, que rien ne s'était passé, de tourner la page vers un nouveau chapitre de leur vie sans s'apercevoir qu'un des acteurs principaux était resté derrière.

Ou plutôt sans vouloir qu'il les rejoigne.

Alors que tout allait pour le mieux ils avaient délibérément rejeté un des membres de leur famille sous prétexte qu'il leur rappelait de trop cette période de leur vie où ils avaient été malheureux, bouleversés, sans faire plus de cas de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir.

Alors non Gibbs, elle et lui-même, ceux qui avaient connu le réel Anthony, ne pouvaient plus à l'heure actuelle en dire autant.

Et il ne fallait pas s'étonner que celui-ci ne soit venu leur parler de ses projets de vacances. L'avaient-ils jamais fait eux cette dernière année ?

.

Dans un premier temps cette conversation l'avait offusquée. Tony était son meilleur ami. De ceux qui se disent tout. Qui partagent tout. Qui savent quand quelque chose tracasse l'autre. Comment Ducky pouvait-il insinuer qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber ? Elle était et serait toujours là pour lui. Toujours.

Sauf que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle devait finir par se l'admettre quand après avoir réellement réfléchit aux paroles du médecin légiste, à l'abri dans son labo, la musique hurlante, elle se rendit compte de la réalité et non pas ce que son esprit avait créé à travers ce qu'elle avait voulu voir, et croire.

Et plus elle y pensait plus l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur Bart s'affermissait contre sa poitrine. Plus elle ressassait l'année écoulée plus les larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues.

Quelle horrible personne, quelle épouvantable amie elle avait été.

Elle ne méritait pas Tony.

Même si elle l'aimait. Dieu comme elle l'aimait. Son camarade. Son proche ami. Son frère de cœur.

C'est pourquoi il fallait absolument qu'il revienne. Qu'elle puisse s'expliquer, qu'elle puisse se pourfendre en excuses. Comme Timmy. Comme Ducky. Et comme Gibbs aussi.

Ils lui devaient tous des excuses.

Leurs fautes.

Et peut-être, peut-être leur pardonnerait-il ! Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard !

Peut-être.

Avec le temps.

Elle se releva difficilement, Bart au creux du bras, et s'avança douloureusement vers l'un de ses ordi. Il était temps qu'elle rentre. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps.

Et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle appuya sur le petit bouton.

Et son cœur se brisa davantage lorsque le sourire de Tony qui figurait sur son écran de veille laissa bientôt place au noir tandis que l'appareil s'éteignait.

A bientôt.

Tony.

.

* * *

**Ouf, un nouveau chapitre d'écrit.**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Que pensez-vous que je devrai faire pour la suite ? Tony doit-il revenir ? Partir ? Leur pardonner ? Si oui, à tous ?**

**Et pour Ziva ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**


	13. Chapter 13

**POV Gibbs**

Tandis qu'il surveillait la cuisson de la dinde il pouvait entendre ses invités discuter calmement dans son salon. Ce soir était la veille de noël nul n'avait eu de projets pour la soirée aussi les avait-il convié chez lui.

Tous sauf un.

Un qui refusait obstinément de répondre à ses appels.

Un qui refusait de manifester tout signe de vie.

Bien que son nom ne fut pas une fois prononcé jusqu'ici il savait que tous y pensait, que son absence entravait de manière certaine l'humeur festive de chacun.

A une exception près.

A sa grande surprise Abby était des plus enjouées, tentant de les divertir par ses anecdotes des plus farfelues et son comportement extraverti. En cette nuit propice aux miracles elle avait l'intime conviction que Tony allait réapparaitre.

L'enfant prodige, le frère aimé, l'ami allait revenir auprès des siens.

Et nul n'avait le cœur de la contredire. Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu aussi rayonnante, ni même souriante.

Et puis une petite part d'eux, même Ziva à leur grande surprise, voulait se laisser gagner par l'optimisme, par cette croyance irrationnelle et mystique, et se laisser convaincre par la folle espérance de leur gothique préférée.

Ce qui n'empêchait cependant pas un lourd silence de s'appesantir à leur table par moment. De plus en plus fréquent.

Rien ne parvenait à dissiper le malaise grandissant, et la perte d'espoir au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient et que minuit approchait.

Rien, pas la moindre manifestation.

Un chœur chantant les traditionnels cantiques résonnaient dans cette nuit glaciale. Cela faisait une semaine que la neige tombait, pour la plus grande joie des enfants qui avaient vu les cars scolaires être bloqués et les classes et écoles fermées faute d'écoliers. Le labrador des voisins semblaient vouloir concurrencer ces chanteurs par ses aboiements intempestifs ce qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant guère. Un trop plein de sucre et de friandises.

Soudain son téléphone se mit à sonner et le nom de son agent disparu s'afficha sur l'écran.

Abby avait vu juste. Comme toujours.

Un petit sourire vint naitre à ses lèvres.

Ses doigts tremblèrent d'excitation et de soulagement quand il pressa sur la touche réception, sentiments qui s'amplifièrent lorsque se fit entendre la voix claire de Tony : regardes dehors !, avant que la communication ne soit coupée.

Sans un mot, sans une seule attention pour les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce qui le regardait ave curiosité il se précipita vers l'entrée dont il ouvrit la porte avec force.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'incrédulité quand ses yeux se portèrent ….. sur du vide. Là où il s'était attendu à trouver le jeune homme qui avait monopolisé ses pensées depuis trois semaines il n'y avait personne.

Il regarda à droite, à gauche, scrutant avec attention et minutie, dans la pénombre de la nuit, la grande rue, les jardins, les alentours, ne laissant rien de côté. Rien, pas la moindre petite ombre ou signe d'une quelconque présence. Juste la nuit. Et des maisons aux porches éclairées et à la façade illuminée. Et ce satané cabot, dans la maison voisine, qui s'était remis à aboyer de plus belle.

Tandis qu'il se retourna pour faire face aux autres qu'il savait l'avoir suivi son regard se posa sur quelque chose au sol. Des empreintes. Et une enveloppe, posée là contre le battant de la porte, maintenue par une pierre.

Lettre qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il parcourut d'abord rapidement les quelques lignes dactylographiées avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et de secouer légèrement la tête et de reprendre sa lecture depuis le début. Surement avait-il mal lu ! Ca ne pouvait qu'être une blague de son agent ! De mauvais goût certes mais une blague tout de même. L'homme allait surgir de derrière un sapin ou un bonhomme de neige et crier : surprise ! en levant les bras en l'air.

Ca ne pouvait être que ça.

Il refusait toute autre alternative.

Tony ne pouvait pas leur faire ça ! Lui faire ça !

Non !

Les choses allaient certes mal entre eux, ils avaient beaucoup de chose à discuter, des explications à donner, et des excuses, tant d'excuses, à formuler, mais tout n'était pas perdu. Même si elle avait pu être quelque peu houleuse par moment, tendue même, la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son agent avant que celui-ci ne prenne de la distance avait tout de même permis de mettre des choses à plat, de poser les premières pierres du chemin de la rédemption. Un long, très long parcours les attendait, mais qu'ils semblaient vouloir prendre tous les deux. Se laisser une dernière chance, laisser les blessures être pansées, et le passé distancé. C'était ce qu'il croyait. C'était ce qu'il avait cru percevoir dans les yeux de l'italien, la même volonté que lui.

Alors non !

Il le refusait.

Ce n'était pas une lettre de démission en bonne et due forme, datée et signée, qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Ce n'était pas une fin dont on gomme le début de l'histoire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, comme si on en refusait la trame.

Non ! Tony ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Ils avaient traversé trop de choses ensemble. Tout n'avait pas été rose, mais il y avait eu de belles éclaircies, de magnifiques journées même.

Tony ne pouvait pas tout effacer d'un geste de la main, de quelques mots rédigés sur une feuille de papier.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta figé comme une statue, hagard, sur le pas de sa porte. Espérant un retournement de situation qu'il voyait s'éloigner à grand pas.

La voix inquiète de Ducky derrière lui le fit sursauter.

Et le ramener à une réalité insupportable.

Sans adresser la plus petite parole ou donner une explication clairement attendue aux autres il se dirigea dans son salon jusqu'à la cheminée où il jeta d'un geste rageur la requête. Non ! Cette missive sans préavis et totalement ridicule.

C'est pourtant sans aucune satisfaction qu'il regarda la fine feuille de papier se racornir, se brunir avant de s'enflammer. Et de disparaitre en cendres. Voilà. Il ne restait plus aucune preuve. Rien de concret lui rappelant l'inévitable. Et tant pis si ainsi il adoptait la politique de l'autruche et refusait d'en entendre parler. Personne ne savait. En dehors de lui. Et de DiNozzo. Et si les autres soupçonnaient quelque chose ce n'est pas de lui qu'ils obtiendraient des réponses.

Il arrangerait les choses. Il retrouverait son agent, même si pour cela il lui fallait solliciter l'aide de Fornell ou d'Hetty à L.A. Il lui mettrait la main dessus et lui ferait voir les choses à sa façon.

Il le convaincrait.

Et cette lettre, cette missive serait définitivement oubliée.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Cette fois –ci pour signaler un message. Avec une nouvelle fois Tony comme expéditeur.

''Boîte aux lettres.''

Ce petit jeu commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Et surtout à malmener son cœur qui battait la panade.

A quoi donc devait-il encore s'attendre !

L'angoisse le saisit. Même si c'était ridicule, que pouvait-il bien y avoir de pire que La Lettre.

Pourtant c'est sans la moindre hésitation qu'il se rua une nouvelle fois à l'extérieur, traversa le jardin à grande foulée et ouvrit si violemment la boite aux lettre qu'il faillit la déchausser.

Une nouvelle enveloppe, plus grande que la précédente. Kraft cette fois-ci.

Accompagnée d'une arme et d'une plaque.

Et son cœur se serra, manqua plusieurs battements.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de repartir au chaud il dut s'y prendre à deux fois, les doigts transis par le froid, pour décacheter l'enveloppe d'où tombèrent deux photos.

Curieux et quelque peu stupéfait il se pencha pour les ramasser quand son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

C'était là les deux photographies, le cadre en moins, qu'il avait tenues en main voilà trois semaines quand il s'était rendu chez Tony.

Ces mêmes photos dont il avait lui-même un exemplaire dans sa cave. A côté du bourbon. Près de sa ponceuse.

A une exception près. Sur la première reproduction, là où aurait dû se tenir Kate, il n'y avait rien. La photo avait été soigneusement découpée.

Son téléphone qu'il tenait toujours dans son poing vibra une seconde fois et il baissa les yeux sur l'écran.

''Tu auras beau détruire toutes les preuves cela ne changera rien au fait que je m'en vais. J'ai pris ma décision. Elle fut dure à prendre mais, à défaut de l'homme, je vous demande de la respecter. Je quitte l'équipe. Je quitte l'agence. Je quitte vos vies. Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver vous n'y parviendrez pas. AD.''

Après quelques instants il refixa son attention sur l'enveloppe et y repassa la main. Il sentit un petit objet métallique se presser contre son index et son majeur. Il le sortit avec réticence, refusant de reconnaitre ce qu'il savait être l'objet. Une clé. Et pas n'importe laquelle. La sienne. Celle qu'il avait donnée au jeune homme. Celle à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence.

Un objet des plus symboliques surtout, pour quelqu'un qui ne fermait jamais sa porte à clé.

Un message des plus explicites délivré d'une façon singulière : tu fais partie de ma vie, de ma famille.

Et aujourd'hui avec un geste tout aussi symbolique Tony rejetait cette invitation.

Il sera l'objet de toutes ses forces, savourant la douleur lorsque celui-ci enfonça ses dents dans la chair délicate de sa paume.

Tout plutôt que ce noir désespoir qui s'abattait sur lui, cette sensation atroce de perte et de vide.

La voix du capitaine de Baltimore résonna soudain à ses oreilles _: Anthony est comme ce berger, ce chien de garde que l'on dresse et éduque. Soyez loyal et juste avec lui et il vous suivra jusqu'au bout du monde. Mais maltraitez-le et un jour il se révoltera il finira par disparaitre pour ne jamais revenir._

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris cette recommandation plus au sérieux ? Le nouveau lui avait cru avec arrogance s'être attaché les services du jeune agent pour toujours. Avoir le droit de le commander à sa guise. De le changer, le transformer en ce qu'il n'était pas. Et il s'était gravement trompé.

Il s'en était rendu compte le mois dernier mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il en prenait réellement conscience.

Maintenant alors qu'il venait enfin de retrouver ses esprits. Et une partie de sa mémoire.

Le plus dur travail qu'il avait eu à accomplir dans sa vie.

Le lendemain de la Conversation – il refusait d'employer le terme de confrontation même si une part en lui voulait appeler un chat un chat, le lendemain donc il avait fini par laisser sa fierté de côté et était aller demander de l'aide à son vieil ami. Il avait reconnu les difficultés qu'il éprouvait à tout se remémorer, les faits, les personnes, leurs relations. Il savait avoir trahi plus d'une personne chère à son cœur, une plus que les autres. Et il devait faire pénitence.

Lui et Ducky avaient alors passé des soirées entières à parler du passé, à essayer de combler les trous, à répondre aux questions et à chercher des solutions. Le médecin légiste avait été surpris quand il lui avait parlé de cette matinée sur les quais dont il venait tout juste de se souvenir, celle où lui-même et Tony avait discuté de leur dynamique d'équipe et du changement qui devait s'opérer. Il avait vu les yeux de l'écossais se voiler de tristesse quand celui-ci avait pleinement pris conscience de ce que cela avait impliqué pour leur jeune collègue, de ce que ça lui avait coûté, de la pression que son sacrifice avait engendré, et personne pour le soutenir dans sa tâche, personne pour lui enlever un peu de la misère qu'à coup sûr Anthony avait dû ressentir .

Et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, même si la majorité de ses souvenirs étaient revenue, même si quelques zones floues restaient à être éclaircies, il avait été sûr d'une chose : il devait absolument parler à Tony. Trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner. Et pour cela il avait été prêt à toutes les concessions. Tout ce que son ami était en droit de lui demander. Si cela impliquait un changement dans la relation d'équipe, soit, c'était peu cher payé en comparaison avec ce que l'homme avait donné.

C'était là les fermes résolutions qu'il avait prises.

Et qu'il ne pourrait tenir.

Car Tony était parti.

Et il aurait beau jeter au feu toutes les preuves et les indices cela n'effacerait pas la cruelle vérité.

Tony était parti.

Sans qu'il ne cherche à la retenir une fine larme coula le long de sa joue. C'était là une nouvelle perte dont il aurait du mal à se remettre.

Dont l'équipe ne se remettrait pas.

Au vu des regards que lui jetaient les membres.

Abby en mode panique et effroi.

McGee pas loin d'afficher les même émotions, la retenue en plus.

Ziva confuse et sur la défensive de le voir lui si fort s'effondrer devant eux.

Et Ducky. Ducky et la douloureuse compréhension qu'il lisait dans les yeux fatigués de son ami.

Ne pouvant y faire face il focalisa son attention sur le ciel où les lourds nuages continuaient à déverser de duveteux flocons. Et il y adressa une prière.

Où que tu sois Tony, quoi que tu décides de faire, saches que ma porte ne te sera jamais fermée. Puisses-tu retrouver la paix.

.

.

**POV McGee :**

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée_

Le père-noël existait finalement pensa-t'il. Il s'appelait même Tony DiNozzo. Et contrairement aux idées reçues il lui arrivait de distribuer des cadeaux aux adultes, même aux plus déloyaux et insensés.

Sauf qu'il revêtait alors son costume de père-fouettard et les surprises devenaient un brun empoisonnées.

Mais non moins amplement mérités.

Joyeux noël McGee et puisse la nouvelle année t'apporter un peu plus de sagesse et de raison.

Ça ne te sera pas de trop.

Après tout leurs absences ne t'ont que trop coûté.

Un mentor.

Un fantastique équipier.

Un potentiel ami.

Idiot !

.

.

**Pov Ziva :**

_Toujours un peu plus tard_

Elle ne croyait pas en Noël. Ni en ses miracles. Elle était juive après tout.

Elle ne croyait pas non plus aux marches-arrières ou au pardon total, à une quelconque absolution. Les gens devaient payer pour leurs fautes. Chacun devait répondre de ses actes à un moment ou à un autre, devant la justice des hommes, celle divine ou face à sa propre conscience.

Elle ne croyait pas en beaucoup de chose, pas même en elle-même certain jour. Elle avait fait tellement de choses inavouables, impardonnables. Ari, Jenny.

Et elle ne voulait pas croire ce que ses yeux, ses oreilles tentaient de lui communiquer. Ces images de personnes en qui elle avait appris à croire, leurs forces, leurs capacités, leur amitié, ces mêmes personnes qui aujourd'hui n'étaient plus. Plus réellement. Juste un noyau de souffrance, de culpabilité, dont elle se sentait dépourvue, dépourvue et étrangère.

Exclue.

De son propre fait.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela s'était produit, ce qu'elle avait pu manquer.

Mais surtout elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi grandissait une sensation de vide en elle. Là où il n'y avait eu que rancune et colère quand il était question de lui elle sentait à présent une nouvelle émotion germer, une qui lui était insupportable : la perte.

Elle qui pourtant le détestait, ou aimait le penser, s'en persuader, elle n'en était plus très sûre à présent.

Ou plutôt si, elle le détestait. D'être parti. De les avoir laissés derrière. De l'avoir quitté elle sans lui fournir les réponses à toutes ses questions, au puzzle que l'homme était. A son aura de mystère. Au besoin de sa part de lui faire mal, de le voir disparaitre car il réveillait en elle son côté petite fille, celle qu'elle avait été autrefois et ne tenait pas à retrouver, pleine de doutes, d'insécurités, d'incompréhension et de craintes quant au monde, aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Il avait réveillé tout cela en elle juste du fait de sa présence, de ses agissements. Cette personne qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à cerner, à apprivoiser. Cette personne qu'elle avait détestée. Et admiré. Et détesté encore plus pour ça.

Elle avait réfléchi à tout ça ces derniers jours. Depuis le sermon de Gibbs. Les autres pensait qu'elle était incapable de se remettre en question, d'identifier ses erreurs ou du moins de les percevoir comme telles. C'était vrai la majorité du temps. Mais ici il était question de DiNozzo. Et rien n'était jamais simple quand il était question de lui.

Elle avait cherché à s'en protéger, à se calfeutrer, elle l'avait repoussé, maltraité. Elle avait été un monstre. Mais c'était toujours mieux que ce qu'il représentait. Ce qu'il était capable d'effectuer.

Il était le seul ayant la capacité de la détruire. De lui faire changer ce en quoi elle croyait. A la regarder dans les yeux, à voir au plus profond d'elle, et à lui pardonner. A ne jamais la condamner.

Et ironiquement c'était ce qui l'avait condamné lui. Ça et le fait qu'elle ne pouvait elle voir la personne qu'il était sous ses dehors d'éternel grand gamin au grand cœur. Ça et le fait qu'elle se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par sa flamme mais que contrairement aux autres elle se voyait s'y brûler les ailes. Il n'y avait pas de place dans son univers pour l'attachement et la complicité. Tel l'avait décidé et conditionné Abba*. Et si cela faisait d'elle une personne froide, horrible et terriblement seule elle ne pouvait pas le changer, plus maintenant. Car celui qui aurait pu l'y pousser n'était plus, que le ciel soit loué, même si une irrationnelle part en elle ce soir avait voulu le revoir.

Alors pourquoi après tout ça au lieu du soulagement qu'elle s'attendait à ressentir éprouvait-elle ce poids, ce vide, cette impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'essentielle et d'infiniment précieuse.

Et pourquoi les regards de Gibbs et de Ducky qui étaient maintenant posées sur elle étaient-ils emplis de compassion et de compréhension au lieu de l'animosité et de la condamnation qu'elle pensait y trouver.

Idiots !

Presque autant qu'elle-même l'était.

.

.

.

.

A une centaine de kilomètre de là une voiture poursuivait sa route vers le sud.

Son conducteur aussi fatigué soit-il semblait avoir perdu la crispation et l'agitation de l'aller. Maintenant il arborait un petit sourire et ses doigts tapotaient le volant en rythme avec la musique.

.

.

.

.

**Fin !**

**Vous avez bien lu, j'ai bien écrit ****fin****.**

**Ici s'achève ma fic.**

**Désolée je suis pas une accroc à tout prix des happy-end. Il m'arrive d'en imaginer parfois mais c'est rare. Vraiment ! Peut-être aurais-je dû vous avertir dès le début ^^. Bon d'accord l'idée m'a quand même traversée l'esprit d'où la petite question que je vous ai posée à la fin du chapitre précédant mais les MP que certains de vous m'ont adressés m'ont poussée à poursuivre sur ma lancée. **

**Bon maintenant si cette fin vous laisse trop sur votre faim et que vous tenez à une suite faites-le moi savoir. C'est envisageable. Pas dans l'immédiat mais rien n'est impossible ni définitif.**

**Sinon je retourne à mon autre fic ncis 'Wild escape' et aussi à ma fic d'inception pour ceux qui les suives. Je les ai abandonnées depuis bien trop longtemps celles-là. Honte à moi !**

**A bientôt peut-être.**

**Oups j'oubliais :**

**Abba* est la terme qu'emploie Ziva pour dire papa dans la série. Sans doute est-ce tiré de l'hébreux.**


End file.
